Mission PS
by Stawberryfield
Summary: What happens when Tony get's himself into a mess he started 17 years ago? And what happens when Peter finds out Richard Parker wasn't his real father, all while S.H.I.E.L.D wants the Avengers to find Spideman, and Tony knows he has to keep his son safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**So a few things before we begin.**

First, and most important, this story is set after the Avenger and Iron Man 3, but Age of Ultron has not happened yet, and won't in this story. Right now, it's mostly just Tony/Peter, but the rest of the Avengers will pop in throughout the story.

I am not the a huge comic fan… okay, I just recently became one, which means this is from the movies, as I don't know much about the rest.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997 and InkstainedHands1177

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners_

* * *

For many people, this story doesn't begin in 1998, but to understand the story, it is there that we have to start.

Seventeen years before the real events occurred, something happened. Back then, it was just meaningless actions, done out of fear, anger, and disbelief; however, in the future, these actions would change everything.

Back then, there was a young man, no more than twenty-two, who believed he owned the world…and sometimes, what you believe is reality.

However, this man was troubled…troubled by the past, the future, and by himself. Unfortunately, instead facing his problems, he used his money on expensive cars, alcohol…and ladies…

With other words, he was Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, who recently lost his parents.

Not that he let anyone know he cared about their deaths. Oh no, as far as the public knew, he was half relieved, and half too drunk to care. But, the real Tony cared more than anyone could possible think.

He wanted to talk to them. He wanted to make things better with his father. He wanted to make sure his mother knew how much he loved her. All of that was too late, now. Howard and Maria Stark was nothing more than two cold bodies, buried deep underneath the ground, and there was nothing Tony could do about it.

Except take another drink.

It was Howard Stark, actually, who introduce him to alcohol. Tony was barely five. Back then, he didn't like the taste, and he refused to touch his father's bottles again. At least, until he was fifteen and was sent away to boarding school, then alcohol seemed a good idea.

So, in a way, Tony felt that he honored his father by drinking, like it would keep Howard's spirit alive. This caused Tony to like the feeling of being drunk even more.

Tony discovered that the best combination was actually partying and drinking, and for years he lived in an alcoholic blur.

Many were happy about his excessive drinking, one man, in particular, Obadiah Stane. This allowed Obadiah Stane to do as he pleased with the Stark Industries, and he would often make sure Tony's bar was fully stocked.

But, to fully explain the present, we have to go back further into the past, back to 1977, on an October night, when Mary Parker was born. Back then, it was Mary Fitzpatrick, born in Washington DC, but later she would marry Richard Parker.

There is nothing interesting about Mary's past. She was an ordinary girl, but perhaps a bit prettier than the rest. Her legs was a little bit longer, and her hair was a bit curlier, but she was normal and dreamed of a normal life with normal husband and normal child. She was, however, a bit shy. She was also intelligent and got herself a good spot on a university in Washington.

Her life was turned upside down in 1998, on a December night. It was cold, and the streets were full of snow. On that night, she found herself at a local bar with some friends. Most of them were drunk, even before midnight. They were attempting to play pool, but Mary was beginning to find them boring. She didn't really like to drink, and, when she did, it took a lot for her to get drunk. So, she was getting a little bored, watching her friends trying to play the game.

"Some people get so stupid when they're drunk, don't you think?" asked a voice beside her, and it made her turn around on her barstool.

Beside her was a man, half hidden by the shadows. Mary could sense there was something odd about him. It was like he didn't belong to this small, cheap pub, with his glass of expensive whiskey.

"I guess so…" she muttered, and stared on her friends for a moment. "But at least they are having fun." She smiled, and tried to make an excuse for how stupid they actually looked. What she hadn't realized yet was this was Tony Stark himself, sitting on a local bar, with a glass of whiskey.

The truth was, Obadiah Stane had dragged him to DC, as they needed to present some weapons to the military, but Tony didn't care and ran off. He knew Obadiah would send his men out at the expensive places first, so he found this small spot and decided they wouldn't find immediately.

And now he had even found a fairly good looking girl, so Mr. Stark wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"But you're not having fun, because you're not drunk," concluded Tony, and swallowed the last of his whiskey.

"I don't get drunk so easily," admitted Mary.

"Well then I guess you have found your man," smiled Tony. "Bartender we need more whiskey, and please give me something better this time… the last bottle was horrible," he complained, and Mary was a bit surprised by how arrogant he was.

"I-I… I don't drink whiskey," she muttered, as a nervous bartender came over, and purred two glasses nervously.

"Well it's never too late to start," said Tony with a smile from the shadows, and poured some of his own into his mouth.

Without giving her a chance to say no, or stop him, he leaned forward, and he kissed her lips with passion. Mary didn't even register what was going on, before she tasted the whiskey, and swallowed without thinking.

She was so caught up in the action that she didn't even realize, until she opened her eyes, that the Tony Stark was kissing her.

"Oh my god you are…"

Before she could say more, he kissed her again, mostly to get her to shut up. He was afraid her friends would hear her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see they weren't even looking at them. This was fine with him, and he continued to kiss her a bit longer.

"Now, your lips are meant to be kissed, so keep those words away, and drink some more," ordered Tony with his charming voice, and his brown, puppy eyes literary melted Mary's heart… or at least she thought so.

"But your Tony Stark… I… what are you doing here?" She asked in a more hushed voice, when she realized he didn't want people to know. She was still dazed from that kiss, as she rarely was kissed, but even she could see he was Tony Stark.

"Look right now I am trying to forget who I am, so could you please just follow along, and I promise to give you a night you never will forget, okay?" Offered Tony. He couldn't help but feel this woman was a bit cute. She was so innocent in her own way, and for some reason, she didn't irritate Tony as much as he thought she would.

"Uhm sure… but I just don't…" began Mary once more, but Tony cut her off.

"I don't care. Now, drink my dear, and let's have fun," he smiled, and Mary felt like she was half asleep. Like, she was there, but all the actions weren't done by her… She just watched.

One glass became two, and two became four, and before Mary knew what was going on, she found herself standing in her own apartment.

Mary couldn't even remember how they got there, but she did remember how Tony's lips met hers, and she stared into his perfect brown eyes.

The next morning she woke up in her own bed, with no Tony Stark beside her, and wondered if it just was a dream…or did they really do it? She was actually completely convinced it was a dream, until flowers arrived at her doorstep, with a note say Until next time – Tony Stark. Beside the flowers was an expensive bottle of whiskey, that Mary saved, because Tony wrote until next time, which meant he would come back.

But she didn't know Tony. She didn't know that he often broke his promises. She didn't know that by the end of the day he couldn't even remember if it was Mary or Margret…

And at the end of the week he had never heard about this Mary.

But Mary was young, and when you are young, you still think dreams comes true, so she waited… and waited, while life went on. Tony was so many other places, with so many girls. At last, Mary finally realized she was just one out of many.

Unfortunately, she realized other things too; she was beginning to get sick, and was constantly throwing up in the mornings. A part of her probably knew what was going on, but for a long time she just ignored it, until a visit to the doctor finally told the truth.

Mary was pregnant, and there was only one possible father.

On one side, this made Mary somewhere between happy and scared, as one of her dreams finally came true; however, on the other side, she was young and not ready to be a mother. In her daydreams, she imagined how surprised Tony would be. She imagined how a smile would form on his lips. She imagined how he would kiss her and made it all complete. Mary imagined Tony would be delighted to have a child, and she could see the three of them together…

Sadly, sometimes you have to kill your own dreams, before other do.

The Tony Mary remembered was charming, elegant, and very kind, but the real Tony was far from those things. Though she had only met him once, in Mary's head, he was perfect. Sadly, she hadn't been able to see past his charming brown eyes. She had no problem trying to reach Tony.

It's one thing when Tony Stark tries to reach you, but it's another thing to reach Tony Stark. It turned out to be rather difficult. She had been put through so many people, who all denied her a chance to talk to Tony, no matter what she told them.

She was in her eighth month, when Obadiah Stane finally heard the news about Tony's child. Even thought he wasn't exactly pleased with the news, he had no other choice than to confront a young Tony Stark about it. It turned out that Tony couldn't remember any Mary.

Or at least, that was what he claimed.

The truth was, he did actually remember something about a Mary, and he did remember they slept together. What's more, he remembered it was her first time. She had been too drunk to really know, and Tony had been too drunk to a remember word like protection, so there was a possibility.

But Tony couldn't take the responsibility for a child. He was scared of it, and therefore told Obadiah Stane to ignore Mary's pleads, as it wasn't his child.

So, Peter born on a dark night, fatherless, with only crying mother. Crying, because she was alone, because she couldn't leave this child, but at the same time couldn't take care of him. She knew the best thing would be to give him up to adoption, but the more she looked on her beautiful little baby boy, the more she couldn't make herself do it.

Her parents had died in a car accident a month before, but not even their money would be enough. But still, she couldn't leave her baby. This was the only part of Tony she had left.

Despite what you might think, you are never alone in this world. Big brother is always watching you, and when you feel most alone in this world, someone might turn around to pick you up and help you walk.

In this case, Big Brother was an older lady who walked into Mary room at the hospital. She had a briefcase, and looked rather formal.

Mary was in the middle of packing her bags, since she was required to leave the hospital soon. The distraught woman was still debating whenever or not to give Peter up. She knew she had to make the decision before she left, but she just couldn't.

She hadn't even heard the lady enter the room. Mary didn't even see her as she walked over to Peter's crib, and carefully touched the newborn cheek.

"He doesn't look very much like Tony," commented the lady. Mary turn around with a gasp. She had just given birth, and was still weak, but adrenaline pumped through her veins as she saw a stranger beside her son.

"What?" she gasped. She wanted the lady to move, but she was too shocked.

"I said the child doesn't look very much like his father," repeated the lady, and looked down on the child again. "But I said the same thing to Howard the first time I saw Tony. And Tony turned out to be just like him, so perhaps I am mistaken," she smiled, and took the small baby's hand in hers. "But on the other hand he has this same energy around him, like he is just meant to do something big," she muttered, mostly to herself. Mary didn't hear her.

"W-who are you?" She stammered finally, and was this close to attacking her, unless she moved away from her baby.

"Oh forgive me," smiled the lady. She placed she briefcase on the hospital bed. "How rude of me! I am Peggy Carter, one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D." Peggy looked at Mary. "You are Mary Fitzpatrick, I assume?" she asked kindly, and went back to look on Peter.

"You are who?" asked Mary, and couldn't ever remember having heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Listen, I am working for the good guys okay? S.H.I.E.L.D. is a part of the government, and on their behalf, I am here to help you," explained Peggy. She wasn't even going to try and explain what S.H.I.E.L.D. was, that was classified.

"I… I…" Mary tried to say something smart, or just answer, but she couldn't really come up with anything. Her brain couldn't get past the word S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I understand you are going to give your baby up for adoption?" questioned Peggy finally, as she could see Mary wasn't going to get anywhere.

"I don't know that yet… I- I'm still trying to decide," muttered Mary. She was frozen on the spot. What was even happening here?

"Well, either you want the child, or you don't. Isn't it that simple?" Asked Peggy. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me, I brought a present for him. Mind if I give it to him?" she asked, though she didn't really wait for an answer, and went over to the briefcase.

Mary eyed the teddy bear. It had big, black eyes, and brown fur. It was a very classic teddy bear. Mary couldn't even stop Peggy, before she went over to Peter, and placed the small stuffed animal beside the sleeping boy.

"I call him Jarvis. I hope you don't mind," she smiled at a shocked Mary, who looked even more confused.

"Why Jarvis?" she asked. Mary wanted to get rid of this woman and know more about her at the same time.

"Oh, because Howard Stark had a butler named Jarvis, a rather good friend of mine. Tony Stark has an artificial intelligent machine named Jarvis as well. Every Stark has their Jarvis to help them, and, even though this boy isn't name Stark, he still is one," she smiled, and looked down adoringly on the sleeping child.

"So you believe me? You believe he is Tony's child?" Asked Mary, half relived someone finally believed her.

"Yes I do," admitted Peggy. "I owe Howard Stark a lot, just like he owed me a lot. So, when he died, I promised myself to keep an eye on Tony. That's rather a hard job. Luckily, no one else has given birth to any of his children so far, but I do believe you when you say this is his child."

"But why- why would you believe me?" Mary interrupted.

"As I said, I owe Howard a lot," sighed Peggy. She wasn't going to go into details about Steve. "So, when I heard about you being pregnant, I made my own investigation, and found the truth," she smiled. Though, she wasn't going to reveal that she got Tony extremely drunk, and made him admit the truth. On top of that, she had researched Mary a bit, and there had been no other men after or before Tony.

"But why do you want to help me? I- there is no reason for you to help," she muttered. Mary felt tears start to gather in her eyes, as she remembered how childish her dreams had been, and just how alone she was.

"I know, but I am helping since this boy is a Stark, and I owe Howard. Tony isn't exactly the easiest person to help, so, perhaps, I can remove some of my debt to Howard by helping his grandson and mother instead," she smiled, and then her face adopted a rather sad expression. "The only one that can save Tony, is Tony himself."

Mary's thoughts was spinning out of control, as she tried to digest what she just had been told. She tried to actually believe it.

"How can you help?" She finally asked as she walked over to her baby's crib. "Can you make it possible for me to keep Peter?" Her voice was hopeful. If this woman could help, then Mary was prepared to do anything.

"I have no interest in making him a foster child," told Peggy. She found some documents in her briefcase. "On the other hand, it will be for the best if very few people knew who Peter really is. Therefore, you can't stay here as Mary Fitzpatrick. It's too dangerous. People easily could find Peter, and use him against Tony Stark," she explained.

Mary couldn't really imagine Tony being interested if someone tried to use her Peter against him, but she would still do anything to protect her child. "But what can I do? I have nowhere else to go." Mary all but wailed. She refused live on the streets with him.

"I know." Peggy placated her. "So my offer is, come with me to New York. There, you would be known as Mary Parker, married to Richard Parker, and Peter Parker would be your son. You would be at home, taking care of the house and your child, while Richard will works as Oscorp," Peggy explained with a smile. The older woman knew she would have to give Mary a lot more information later, but for now she would make it short.

"What?" Mary whispered this after a long moment. "Wait a minute! Did you say married?!" She asked suspiciously, and once again, began to wonder who this woman really was.

"Yes. Richard Parker is one of our agents. You would live with him, in his house, in Queens, and make his profile as a normal citizens even more believable. In the eyes of the country, you would be married, but whether or not you have an actual relationship is entirely up to you," she smiled. "Richard even matches Tony's profile enough to look like Peters biological father, and he has already agreed to this arrangement. The decision is entirely up to you. With Richard, I can guarantee your safety, and I can offer a life with your son," she finished, and handed her an envelope. "This contains everything you will for your new identities, passport, birth certification, driver's license, and whatever else you might need."

Mary stood there with an envelope in her hand, and a much brighter future in her reach. She couldn't afford keeping Peter as things were right now, and it was very unlikely Tony would step in and admit he was the father. What choice did she have? A mother would always protect her child, no matter the consequences. Also, this Peggy Carter seemed honest enough.

Mary could be dragging her child into more danger, but sometimes a person just doesn't have a choice. Of course, she didn't even know this Richard Parker, but even if she couldn't love him, she could do this for her son.

"I… I guess this is the best offer I can have," muttered Mary. She looked down at her sleeping infant. For him, she thought, everything for him. She looked back up to the enigmatic, older woman. "I'll do it."

"Very well then, our flight leaves in two hours, so I suggest you get out there to the reception and sign yourself out," suggested Peggy. She was relived that Mary had agreed. She had already got Peter into the system as Peter Benjamin Parker. It would be so irritating to have to change it all back.

"So, umm… would you mind watching Peter for a second?" asked Mary. The young woman had decided to just trust Peggy. Afterall, if she wanted the child she could probably have taken him.

"Of course," smiled Peggy, and looked down on the child. She started whispering softly the infant when Mary left the room. "Your so much like Howard and Tony my little friend, already causing trouble before you even can speak."

Meanwhile, in California, Tony Stark was sitting in his huge house in Malibu, sober for once. The board needed to see that he actually was working, so Tony was finishing a new prototype for one of their missiles, but it was only to kill time. No matter how much Tony didn't want to think about it, about Mary, he still made Jarvis inform him of her progress.

And a few hours ago, he was informed she was about to give birth. However, there had still been no report about the child, and anything could have happened. Of course Tony knew it would take some hours before he got into their system, but he was getting more and more nervous each minute went by. He regretted his decision; he wanted to call her, but he stopped himself. Picking up his screw driver, he started working again, but set it down seconds later, only for his hand to hover over his phone. He wanted to call her, but he was too scared. He went back to work, only to look longingly at his phone. This went on and on.

But in the end, Tony couldn't make the call. He couldn't be someone's father. All the world thought she was just a crazy woman, and Tony had never met her. However, Tony was certain that this was his child. There was no evidence that she had seen anyone else since, or five month's before, he met her. So the chances of the child not being his son or daughter, were not in his favor.

However, Tony was, most of all, scared. He was scared of himself. He remembered how his own father had been, and, considering how much Tony was like him, he could easily be just the same way. Tony even knew he was a drunken asshole. He hated it, but he couldn't make himself give up on his drinking habits for the child.

With a sigh, he stopped what he was doing, and went over to get a drink. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, but he still needed it.

He knew he should send some money, perhaps even go there in private, just to see the child and explain everything to Mary, but she could easily go to the press if he came near the child. Then, there would be a huge scandal, where Tony would end up with a child in his arm.

"Jarvis is there anything new to report?" he asked, and sat down on the couch in his lab.

"Not so far sir, I am still waiting, but may I suggest you put the alcohol away, and drink some water instead?" Suggested Jarvis with his British voice. His words made Tony wonder why he programmed the AI to be so much against him, and so little with him.

"It's nearly the same Jarvis. Stop being so snippy about it. It's my body you know!" Tony growled and snapped and wondered when he began to argue with his own machines.

"As you wish sir," said the machine, and went silent. Tony was left with nothing else but his own thoughts.

Perhaps it would be better if he didn't know anything about this child? If he just stayed out of this child's life, then he wouldn't do any harm. He or she could grow up peacefully and without Tony's influence. However, before Tony could finish his thoughts, Jarvis voice interrupted him.

"Congratulation you sir. Mary Parker has given birth to a healthy son, name Peter Benjamin Parker, born the 27th August, 6:35 this morning," announced Jarvis, and Tony could swear the bastard almost sounded happy.

But the kid was a boy… in the end that child was a boy like him. His real name should have been Peter Stark; Tony never would have allowed his son's middle name to be Benjamin, but he couldn't exactly do anything about that.

"Good, good… Wait! Did you say Parker," Tony froze up suddenly. Had Jarvis got the wrong baby? Jarvis never made mistakes. He asked for Mary Fitzpatrick, not Parker.

"Yes sir, it seems like Mary Fitzpatrick has married Richard Parker, scientist at Oscorp; he is even mentioned as Peter's father on the birth certification," informed Jarvis. The AI had no idea that the information he just gave had been altered just a few seconds before.

"I see…" muttered Tony. The inventor was happy that Mary had someone to take care of her, but he was sad that his son wouldn't even know he had another father. Perhaps, it was for the best though? Tony decided to celebrate with another drink anyway.

"To Peter," he said, and raised his glass with whiskey like there was someone else than Jarvis in the room.

"To Peter," said Jarvis with his cold, British voice.

"May his future be brighter than mine," wished Tony, and close his eyes as he drained his glass…

* * *

Reviews are always welcome


	2. Chapter 2: Problems Arises

**AN**

So have a mentioned you guys are the best? I just really want to thank everyone who reviewed yesterday, as you really made my day, which is the reason you get Chapter 2 so fast. Please continue to do so.

And I finally got a Beta named Zoey1997, so a giant thanks to you.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997 and InkstainedHands1177

Chapter 2: Problems Arises

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

Even when we want time to stand still, or believe it can't move at all, time still goes by. Seconds turn into minutes; minutes turn into hours; hours turn into days. Days into weeks, and weeks into month, and months to years.

And before you have a chance to blink, life goes on, and either you are a part of it, or you are dead.

In Mary and Richard Parker's case, they were dead.

Their first meeting had been weird, but slowly Richard Parker couldn't resist Mary, and he clearly couldn't resist young Peter, who was charming no matter what he did. What had originally been a fake marriage, slowly turned into reality, and Richard thanked Tony every day, for being such an idiot, as this left him with a wonderful family.

Peter's first word was actually Dad, which just made Richard even prouder, and, in the end, it made Mary happy too. She never really loved Richard the same way he loved her, but she forgot about Tony and decided to focus on her own life instead.

Unfortunately when everything seems great, something has to go wrong.

In this case, Peter was left with two dead parents, who just left him with his Uncle and Aunt with no explanation. The next thing he knew, they died on a plane crash, and left Peter behind without a single word.

But time heals all wounds, and Peter grew up without his parents, who were replaced with his loving aunt and uncle. But once again, when everything seemed great, you are just thrown into more trouble, and Peter's life was actually great…

Until he turned fifteen.

The spider bite, his Uncle's death, becoming Spiderman, and the Lizard. Oh yes, Peter Parker's life was never boring, and as a sixteen year old he was trying to create a balance between being a superhero, and have a normal teenage life.

Not to mention Captain Stacy's death, and his promise to him about leaving Gwen alone… which he had kept so far. For now, he was just focusing about going to school, and being Spiderman. For now, he was just patrolling the streets, and making New York City a better place.

But other things happened in these years as well.

Tony stopped being a huge asshole… oh wait sorry, he didn't, but he became less of a huge asshole, since he stopped being drunk all the time. Which didn't mean he wasn't drunk some of it.

Not the mention, he suddenly was Iron Man, protecting the world along with Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers. Tony was still making more and more money on Stark industry. For once, his life was going well too, with his arc reactor out of his chest, and finally engaged with Pepper.

But this didn't mean he had forgotten the past.

After the alien attack on New York, he was honestly a changed man, and regretted a lot of the things he did in the past… like ignoring he had a son.

Peggy Carter said in the past that Tony can only be saved by himself, but somehow, it was Iron man who saved him. With this collection of metal, he realized there was a bigger picture in the world, and he actually could make a difference. He could help save the world, and Tony Stark was really a changed man… sometimes it just takes time.

When it really hit Tony there only was one life, was when he nearly died under the alien invasion. For some reason, he always thought himself to be immortal; however, that opinion changed when he was inches from dying, knowing that he wouldn't wake up again.

It made Tony think, and it made Tony change things. Not at once, but slowly he began to get a real relationship with Pepper. He got more focused on his own health, deciding to live a real life.

But there was still one thing irritating him… like a headache you couldn't get rid of.

Peter was his headache. The thought of his son, who didn't even know Tony was his father, who was in need of a caring father, ate at Tony. Tony had, over the years, kept an eye on him through Jarvis. He even had a secret file with pictures of him, and was informed whenever something happened. When Peter's parents died, Tony was this close to coming and getting him, but he didn't, because he was a afraid of the future… just like now.

Over the past few months, Tony had gotten into his car many times, and sometimes he even reached Queens before he turned around. He was afraid of Peter's reaction. He was scared the young boy wouldn't accept him, would even hate him, and that feeling was more terrifying than anything else.

He was also terrified of Pepper's reaction, if she ever found out.

But for now we will leave Tony alone, and be with Parker for a while. Because this story may have started long ago, before he was born, but for him it started on this very day.

It was a sunny Sunday, two days after his birthday, that officially made him sixteen.

Now, when it was only him and his Aunt, it hadn't been a huge celebration, but her company meant more to Peter than anything else, and his smile was worth it all for May.

In her memories, May could still remember how surprised she and Ben had been, back when Richard suddenly knocked on their door, and introduced his wife and child. They just came out of the blue, with a rather bad explanation, and something about a rushed wedding, but May could see he loved them, so she and Ben loved them too.

Not that she was prepared for the night when they just dumped Peter off, only to die in a plane crash a few days after. But times goes by, and life goes on, and without realizing it May suddenly had a son. She and Peter were in no way related, as Ben was Richards's brother, not hers, but she still loved Peter as her own flesh and blood.

But today, none of them were thinking about plane crashes, dead parents, or things they couldn't change.

Instead, May was dragging Peter out of their house, who was dressed in one of his father old suits, and looked like a child trying to play grown up.

"Do I really have to dress so fine?" Complained Peter, as he put his newly polished shoes on. "Aunt Peggy is an old woman. I bet she can't even see what I am wearing anymore," he tried to cajole his aunt to his side, only to feel a gentle slap on his head.

"Don't complain so much." May smiled and put her coat on. "You aunt doesn't get visitors very often, so she will be happy someone took the time to dress nicely for her, and it's a nice change by the way. I am a bit tired of your old shirts and jeans," she teased, and pushed him out of the door.

It had always been a tradition to see Aunt Peggy around Peter's birthday, as long as he could remember. When she was younger, she just showed up to the party, but now she rarely got out of her apartment, and paid someone to clean it for her and make food. Peter had always thought Aunt Peggy a scary woman, so when they rang on her doorbell, Peter wanted to run. She always had this sharp eye, and constantly knew when Peter was up to something as a kid, which, most of the time, he was, but she still scared him a bit.

"Oh dear… I forgot the pie," muttered May suddenly, as they waited on someone would answer the door. "Could you be a good boy and keep her company while I get it?" asked May, and Peter wanted to say no, but he could sense his aunt wasn't going to take a no for an answer. For some reason, he also felt she wouldn't let him get it, so he just grumbled, and tried to remember why they even were in contact with the old woman.

He knew Peggy wasn't even real family… but close in some senses. Apparently when Ben and his father where boys, they lost their parents much like he did, and Peggy was a close friend to their parents. For some reason, she never got a husband or a child of her own, but welcomed Ben and Richard gladly, and became some kind of mother to them. When Peter was born, she said she was too young to be a grandmother, so she became Aunt Peggy instead.

After May left, Peter waited impatiently for someone to open the door, and he rang on the doorbell once more. Perhaps the old woman had finally died, and, if she did, Peter didn't want to go in there and discover the body. Actually, he just wanted to go home. However, this was tradition, and she couldn't attend his birthday party anymore.

When someone finally opened the door, he was surprised to see a tall, muscular male, with huge abs standing in the doorway. Peter actually considered if Aunt Peggy was dead, and someone forgot to inform them. However, the guy seemed like he was about to leave. Had Aunt Peggy got herself a young boyfriend? Who just happened to be twenty years old?

"She told you to come in," said a dark voice, hidden behind a baseball cap. Soon after saying this, the man disappeared down the stairs and leaving a confused Peter standing at the door.

"Okaaay," he muttered, and he stepped inside.

Peggy never really got over the fifties. Her apartment was stuffed with old things she wouldn't get rid of. Peter never really liked to be here as a child, as everything seemed like it would break at the slightest touch, and, as a teenager, his clumsy tall body didn't help him at all in keeping things unbroken.

"Aunt Peggy?" He called. He wondered where the old woman was.

"In here my boy." A wispy, old, weak voice replied. Peter wondered where here was, but didn't ask as he soon found her in the living room.

She was sitting in her favorite chair, and was wearing one of her old skirts and jackets. She looked like something that stepped out of a magazine from the fifties. On the coffee table in front of her, were three teacups, along with a pot of tea, already prepared for her guests. Peggy Carter didn't like coffee anymore, and so, she didn't see a reason to offer it to her guest.

"Peter my boy," she smiled, and Peter was relieved she still could recognize him. "What is your aunt feeding you? It seems like you can't stand up in my living room anymore," she teased, and pointed on the sofa in front of her. "Please sit my dear. I apologize I didn't opened the door. My knees are getting a bit weak," she smiled, and Peter wondered what happened to his grumpy aunt who always stared at him like he was trouble.

She almost seemed… nice.

Slowly, Peter walked over to the sofa and sat down carefully, like he feared it would fall apart under his weight.

"Umm… who was that man who came to answer the door?" He asked curiously, and thought it would be best to find some kind of topic, before an awkward silence took over.

"Oh him? He's my secret." Peggy replied with a smile Peter didn't quite get, but it seemed like she was happy. "Now Peter, May has told me you make quite the trouble. Is that true?" Her voice was hard, but she was still smiling somehow. Last year, when she referred to his trouble making tendencies, she stared at him like he was a dead man.

"Well uhh… I guess you could call it that," muttered Peter; he glanced down at his bruises, hidden under his shirt. The last thing he was going to was tell Aunt Peggy that he was Spiderman.

"You sound like your father… he's a bit of a trouble maker too," she said, and smiled like she was remembering old times.

However, the only thing Peter noticed was that one little word: is.

She was really getting old, if she believed his father still was alive.

"Aunt, I think you mean was… he died, remember?" tried Peter, silently testing if she was beginning to forget things.

"Oh no, you father is more than alive my dear… but enough about that, open your present," she commanded, pointing to a small gift that lay in front of Peter.

"Shouldn't we wait on Aunt May?" He asked weakly. "She just ran back to get the pie."

"Nah." snorted Peggy, and laughed. "I've seen turtles going faster than her. Open it before I get old and grey!" She ordered. A part of Peter wanted to inform her that she already was old and grey, but, perhaps it was better to stay on her good side.

Carefully, he unwrapped the gift, and placed the red gift paper on the coffee table. He looked at the small, red, velvet box. He wondered if his aunt was giving her jewelry's away, but when he opened it, he saw a medal, from the US military… from second world war.

"What… what's this?" he asked amazed and curious, as he looked on the golden colored medal, with the red ribbon.

"It belonged to you grandfather," smiled Peggy, and looked at Peter with a knowing look.

"You mean Terry Parker?" asked Peter, and remembered May mentioned Ben and Richards father once, but she didn't say anything about the military.

"Of course not, Silly!" snorted Peggy, and shook her head like he was stupid. "Your real grandfather, Howard. He was given that after World War II, and since you now are an adult, I am giving it to you," she told proudly.

"I am only sixteen," informed Peter blandly.

"Nearly the same," muttered Peggy with a shrug. "And as I said, I am only getting older, so I might as well give it to you now."

"But who is this Howard? I thought my grandfather was named Terry. Was this man my mother's dad?" he asked. He had never heard anything about his mother's family, so perhaps Howard was just from his mother's side.

"Oh boy," muttered Peggy. "Terry was fool, and couldn't even handle a gun. And your mom's father…" She shrugged. "Well, I know nothing about him. I am talking about your real grandfather, Boy! You look so much like him, with that nervous energy in your eyes and mannerisms. Sometimes I swear the room is going to explode from it," she laughed, but Peter was just getting more confused.

"My real grandfather?" repeated Peter, and his head was working with full speed. He knew Terry was Richard's father, but if Terry wasn't his grandfather…then…

"I'm back!" Aunt May's voice pulled Peter out of his thoughts. "Peter, Peggy… where are you?" she called.

"In here!" replied Peggy rather irritated, and Peter again wondered how here described anything, but then Peggy turned around to look at him. "Try to use your head for once boy. It worked well for the others," she smiled, before Aunt May stepped into the living room.

"There you are," she smiled, and eyed Peter gift. "Oh Peter is that from Aunt Peggy? Peggy, you shouldn't have done that. Peter, have you remembered to thank your aunt yet?" She questioned him with a sharply raised eyebrow, but Peter could only stare with confusion at the medal in his hands.

"Thanks, Aunt Peggy." He muttered, but he couldn't take his eyes off the medal.

Somewhere, high above all of them, Tony entered the Helicarrier, in a rather bad mood. He was just in the middle of upgrading his suit, when he got a call from Natasha, and was asked to meet up here. Why, he wasn't told.

But Tony had so many things he'd rather do, instead of being in the room with the Pirate and his Black Widow. Unfortunately, Tony couldn't do anything, because when Fury wanted you somewhere, you better be at that place, or it wouldn't end well.

"Jarvis, can you check if the others will be there too?" Tony asked, as he was guided further into the Helicarrier by a guard. By others, he meant the rest of the Avengers. He wondered if this was some kind of mission. He hoped it wasn't like the alien invasion.

From what he knew, Bruce was still back in the lab, as he hadn't been told to show up. Thor and Clint went out to get some coffee this morning, and they hadn't returned yet. Cap, on the other hand, was visiting Peggy. As for Natasha, she was already at the Helicarrier. Therefore, Cap, Thor and Clint could still show up, and save Tony from a very boring afternoon.

"I fear none of them are here. I have tracked their phones, and it looks like Steve Rogers currently is nearing the tower, via metro. Mr. Clint and…"

"Fine, fine," Tony sighed. He didn't want to hear about how much fun everybody else was having, while he was going to be here.

"Oh, and you have a message from Mrs. Potts."

"Tell me."

"She says she won't be home for dinner tonight, since she had to take an early plane for Washington DC this morning," informed Jarvis, and Tony wanted to rip his own head off.

"My day can't get much worse." He muttered irritated, just as he stepped into the conference room, where the pirate and his widow stood. "Oh wait…it just did," he groaned, and took a deep breath before he approached them. "Fury, nice to see you again," greeted Tony. He placed himself at the table without shaking hands. Fury wasn't that type of person. "And Natasha… nice to see you're still alive, was it two months since the last time I saw you at the tower?" Tony hadn't heard anything from her, before today.

"I've been elsewhere," answered Natasha shortly, and sat down on the opposite side of Tony at the glass table. "And nice to see you too." She said coldly, and stared at him like he was an irritating insect.

"So, let's drop the small talk part, and go straight to the point of why am I here, and what you need me to do." Tony sat up a little. He wanted this to be done as quickly as humanly possible. He didn't like Fury very much, as he was the complete opposite of him, boring and with no humor. Also, Fury's voice sent a rather uncomfortable chill through his body, and Tony found him too coldhearted for his taste.

"You are here, because I have a task for you," told Fury. He spoke for the first time since Tony entered the room. He preferred to stand up, and Tony thought he did it on propose to make himself more terrifying.

"Task… you make me sound like a little boy you have a task for," snorted Tony, and he suddenly remembered why he hated it when these two people were in the same room. No one ever laughed. Instead, they just ignored him.

"Have you ever heard about Spiderman?" Fury asked instead, and he touched a screen where a video showed up. Tony, however, already knew what the video was going to show, as he had seen every one of them, and didn't need to see more videos from YouTube of Spiderman in action.

"Yes, I have heard about him like everybody else, not to mention what he saved New York from recently…what was it…The Lizard, right?" He questioned, and tried to act like Tony always did, but he already knew it was The Lizard.

It was only three months ago, since the attack, and even further three months since the alien invasion. In such a short time period, New York was suddenly filled with superheroes. Even though some still saw Spiderman as a monster.

"Yes, it was The Lizard," nodded Fury. He changed to another picture of Spiderman in his suit. "The first time Spiderman appeared was four weeks after the battle with the aliens, but he has been fighting robbers and thieves mostly… until The Lizard suddenly appeared." Fury explained, and changed to another picture of Dr. Connors.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, where was the team when that happened?" questioned Tony. He had been horrified when he heard about it in the news. "I mean, I was personally in Malibu, fighting a few of my own problems, like the Mandarin, but shouldn't the rest of the Avengers have helped?" Tony asked. He was rather tempered from his usual self, but there were some things he couldn't hide.

"We were all fighting personal problems at that point," Natasha informed him. She decided to ignore his sudden temper.

"Can't blame you then," muttered Tony. He was in a weird mood, and turned back to Fury. "And could you just drop this whole life story of Spiderman? I know when he appeared. I watch the news too you know?" He teased, only to be met with no laughter again. "What do you want from me?" Tony asked with a sigh. It was better to get past all of this fast.

"What we want from you, is to find Spiderman. Find him and bring him to me." Fury spoke calmly, not knowing what effect it had on Tony. "I don't care how you do it. Hack into all the databases you want, follow him. You can capture him, and drag him back here. I don't care how. Just bring me Spiderman." Fury ordered, sending chills down Tony's spine.

For a moment, Tony felt lost. He felt very lost!

Tony had for years kept an eye on Peter Parker. So he had pictures of everything, from his first day in kindergarten, to his birthday. Tony even knew if and when Peter was sick. Tony had gone so far as to install a few cameras in his neighborhood, keeping an eye on what his son was doing on his computer. This was the closest Tony could go to have a relationship with his son, and this way, he could always make sure he was safe.

He had discovered, early on, exactly what Peter Parker was doing in the evenings, and from the camera's view, he had seen all the times he had snuck out as Spiderman.

And now, Fury wanted Tony to find his own son, and bring him in for interrogation and who knows what else!

"Why me?" Tony finally asked, trying to cover his own worries and doubts. Perhaps he could convince them it was a bad idea. "I mean, I'm Tony Stark! I have other things to do instead of chasing a man in spandex, who thinks he is a spider," he pointed out. Tony thought it best to act as irritating as he could.

"It's not because we haven't tried, but for once S.H.I.E.L.D has nothing on this guy," sighed Natasha. Tony could sense she had been the one trying to find him. "We can't find any connections, and no matter where we search, there is nothing." She admitted grudgingly, but Tony already knew these facts.

Because, he was the one removing the evidence. When he found out his own son was Spiderman, he was angry. However, he soon realized there was nothing he could do about it. Instead, he could only remove all the evidence Peter left behind, like the videotape of Peter's visit to Oscorp, and small tiny details from the police reports. This was the beginnings of a hobby for Tony. Cleaning up the messes Peter made, but he was still happy to hear even S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't find him.

"So, what you are telling me is that you need my help?" Tony asked with a smirk. He found it easy to play the bastard he was, even if he was nervous as hell.

"Yes, we are asking for your help." Fury grounded out.

"But why not just, I don't know, leave him alone?" Tony shrugged. He was really hoping that could be a solution, because it would make his life so much easier. "I mean the guy saves people, and he's pretty good at it, why interrupt?" He tried, but with no success.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Tony, this guy is haunted by the police for a reason. We know nothing about him! He could be a hero, but he could also be one of the bad guys. We don't know who he is working for, or if he is working for anyone. He could be a threat to the world. So Fury needs you to bring him here! We need to find out."

Tony knew that look in their eyes, and it was a look that left no space for arguments. Fury wanted Spiderman, and at this moment, Tony could only agree with Fury, and do his best not to find Spiderman. Perhaps, this way Fury would finally see there was nothing they could do, and then leave him alone?

"Fine, fine...I will see what I can do," sighed Tony. He tried to look irritated about the task. "But don't be too surprised when I catch him," he teased, and heard Natasha snort.

"Good luck! Oh, and all of the Avengers will help, if you need us, but I doubt you will, with you intelligence." Natasha smiled, and stood up from her chair.

"No, I doubt I'll be needing much help at all," smiled Tony.

That night no one really slept.

In Queens, Peter was sneaking out of his window, to patrol another night in New York, but his thoughts where elsewhere. He was thinking on the medal, and the conversation with Aunt Peggy. He was wondering if she was right, if he really had another father.

Meanwhile, Tony was in his lab, trying to find some kind of solution to this mess. He couldn't decided if it was best to take a distance, or go even closer, or perhaps just do nothing. He was, for once, really worried about someone else. He had no idea about what to do. Was there even anything he could do?

But, high above them, on one of New York's rooftops, Fury was watching the chaos in front of him. He may only have one eye left but Fury saw more than most people. Only a few things were ever missed by him.

"Do you think they believed us?" He asked the person beside him. He didn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of them.

"Every bit of it," answered the voice, and Fury nodded.

"Mission P.S. has begun."

* * *

AN:

I know it's evil just to leave without saying who Fury is talking too, but who do you think?

Review are the best.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Bad Idea

So have i just mentioned you guys are the best? I don't think i ever has written a story that got so many Reviews, follows and favorite's in such a short time, so seriously thank you :D

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 3: A Very Bad Idea

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners_

* * *

Tony felt like his head was going to explode… not because it was full of ideas, but because there was none! Yeah somewhere in the back of his mind he had an idea that could upgrade his suit, and perhaps add a bit here and there, but those ideas weren't currently what he needed.

He needed a way to solve his _Spiderman_ problem.

Because a few things were clear.

One, he couldn't let Fury take his son, as there was no saying what he would do to him. Tony had already done so much damage to the boy's life, simply by existing, and so he owed him more than he ever could pay. He was probably the worst father of the year… or perhaps even the century, so he could at least keep him safe.

Two, he couldn't contact Spiderman, and tell him to keep low profile… or even better, tell him to quit being Spiderman. That would make Peter suspicious, as in why Tony Stark suddenly cared about him, and enough to cross S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony knew that Peter had to be as stubborn as him, so he would never give up being Spiderman, just because someone told him to.

Three, he couldn't allow Spiderman to be so active as he was right now, as that would be like rubbing it all in Fury's face. If Spiderman attracted less attention, Fury would turn his eye elsewhere, and perhaps even leave him alone… but how was he supposed to do that?

Tony had actually thought of everything. He could kidnap the boy, imprison him somewhere in the desert, and make Jarvis keep him company? Or he could send him to a boarding school, far away in the desert too… there was perhaps a few problems in that plan, but it was still a plan. Or the weirdest yet, he could ask Thor to kidnap Peter to Asgard, and make him some kind of half god up there…

As you can hear, none of those plans was _realistic_ , and most of them involved kidnapping and the desert.

"Tony are you even listening?" asked Pepper irritated, as she noticed Tony was starring on the thin air.

"Oh… yes sorry, uhm I mean no… uhh yes, what were we talking about?" asked Tony, and pulled himself out of his thoughts.

They were sitting in Pepper's office, having their monthly _meeting_ , which was about everything from the company, to if their new car should be metallic gray, or just silver. It was something Pepper had made up, since Tony never really showed up to the company's meetings, and then later complained about never being informed.

"I was asking if the kitchen should be black and white again, or we should try with something more… I don't know, lighter and with less contrast?" sighed Pepper, and was getting a bit tired of this… he had been like this all morning.

"Let's just keep the white and black," nodded Tony, and didn't really get the fact that Pepper hated their last kitchen.

Back then it had not been her kitchen, but now when they was engaged, she was going to have a say in these matters.

They were in the middle of discussing Tony's house in Malibu… or what was left of it. It was in the middle of being rebuilt, and Pepper was trying to get the worst things changed… not that it was an easy task.

"Very well," muttered Pepper, and wrote creamy white and cherry wood on her notepad, but Tony didn't need to know that.

"Is there much more we need to talk about?" asked Tony, and was eager to get away, and find a solution to this whole mess.

"No not really… just do me a favor and look on these files," sighed Pepper, and had many things they needed to discuss, but Tony was like a child who couldn't sit still for any longer. "It's for the new interns, they are going to start after summer break, and I want you to take a look on them first… give your thoughts about where they should be working," explained Pepper, and Tony groaned irritated.

"Do I have too? It's just a bunch of awkward High school students… come on Pepper, that's what I hired you for," he pleaded, and could think of so many other thing he rather wanted to do, than look on pictures of disgusting kids with too much make up, or glasses.

"Tony I am the C.E.O of this company, but it's still YOUR company, so yes you have to look on them. It's a very important thing for them, and in their eyes it means something _Tony Stark_ approved them," sighed Pepper, and pushed the folder closer to Tony. "And I need to send information out about their interviews soon, so I suggest you go upstairs, read through the candidates, and report to me afterward," she ordered, and ignored Tony's puppy eyes.

"Sometimes I can't remember if you're my mom or my wife," he grumbled as he grabbed the folders, and walked out of her office.

"Actually I am your fiancé," called Pepper back, and Tony left her office with a snort.

Tony decided it wouldn't be a good idea to be in his lab, if there should be any chance he actually took a look at the files, so instead he went up to Pepper and his suite. It was on its own floor, with a kitchen, living room and bedroom, and with a sigh Tony threw the files on the dinner table.

"I need a drink if I am going to read that," he sighed, and went over to get himself something, or he would die of looking at completely irrelevant files.

With a final groan, he opened the first one, and saw a young girl with blond hair.

"Too ugly," he muttered, and read her application quickly. "And can't even spell _interview_ correctly," he muttered, and threw her over in the _ugly and stupid_ pile, where most of the applications went.

"Fat… and wow this guy really has no taste in cloth," muttered Tony, and went on to the next file.

It didn't even take Tony more than twenty minutes to go through all the applications, where all ended in the _ugly and stupid_ pile, except two who ended in the _useless_ pile.

He actually only needed to read the last one, before he could report to Pepper that he had read them, and she could take care of the rest. Of course he would have to officially shake their hand at some point, and look like he actually cared just a bit about them… perhaps even make a speech, but the rest wasn't his problem.

He just needed to look at one last goddamn file.

But when he opened it, he didn't see what he expected…

At first Tony actually thought there was something wrong with his eyes, because _that_ could not be true. The picture of a young boy, with messy hair, and way too lean and tall for his age… it couldn't be him. It couldn't be Peter Parker… applying to be an intern at Stark Industry… no it just wasn't right.

But there he was. Peter Benjamin Parker, applying for an internship at Stark Industry…

And out of nowhere a thought popped into Tony's head.

At first he was actually scared, because why would he apply for this, why here? But then on the other hand it was perfect, so why should he worry about Peter's reasons?

Tony needed to get close to Peter, with a good excuse… and this was _the excuse_. He needed to make sure Spiderman got off the street for some time, and if Peter was here, he could make him so busy he couldn't imagine it. So busy he didn't have time to be Spiderman, because he was working… but the only one that could make him that busy was Tony himself.

"Jarvis, ask Mrs. Potts to get up here, NOW!" ordered Tony, and was suddenly very excited.

So yeah it wouldn't be a good idea to get close to his son like that, because Peter wasn't supposed to find out… but what was the chances of that? Tony also knew he had promised himself never to get close, in order to protect him, but now the only way to protect him was by getting close.

"Oh my god, what's happening is someone hurt?" asked Pepper scared, as she a few seconds later entered the floor, scared as hell. Jarvis had told her to show up immediately, and made it sound like there was an emergency… but instead she found Tony with a drink… reading the files.

"Pep… I got an amazing idea!" exclaimed Tony excited, but he never really saw Pepper didn't share that excitement.

"Is someone hurt?" she questioned, now rather coldly, and made Tony look confused up for the first time.

"Uhh… not last time I checked," he answered worried, and saw Peppers rather angry face for the first time. "Somethings wrong?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" sighed Pepper, and realized it was a _fake alarm_. "Jarvis told me to get up here, _immediately_ , like someone was dying or hurt… so what's wrong Tony Stark!" she hissed, as she just had to leave a meeting for this.

"Oh… no one is dying," laughed Tony, and patted on the chair beside his. "But please Mrs. Potts, sit down… I have a great idea!" he smiled, and Pepper sat down with a sigh.

She was angry… extremely angry in fact, but she knew it was no use. Tony was in _that mood_ , which meant he didn't really notice what you were feeling, as he was too focused on whatever he was excited about, and then only thing Pepper could do was to listen, and hope it was over quick.

"Tell me what it is… I have people waiting on me downstairs," she told, not that Tony seemed to care.

"This," told Tony, and slide Peter's file over to Pepper. "I want this one Pep," he smiled, but Pepper didn't really get what he was saying.

"Tony he is already as good as hired... did you call me up here just to say that?" she asked confused, and didn't really get it. Peter was the one with the most impressive project, and grades… but the project however counted most. From what Pepper could see, the grades had fallen a bit at the end of the year, but it didn't matter because the kid was smart. Which meant they would take him without question.

"Yes yes… but I want him here, with me… you know, like a personal intern," explained Tony, and a wide smile could be seen on his face. This way he could really keep Peter busy, and be close enough to make sure he actually was working, while actually getting to know the boy just a bit.

Unfortunately Pepper saw a bit differently on the subject, and all alarms went off. Did Tony Stark said he wanted a personal assistant? A young teenager in fact, who had no idea what he was stepping into, while Pepper had more experience than most people… considered she was his assistant before.

"Tony… sweetheart, I think that a VERY BAD IDEA," told Pepper honestly, not that it helped. "He is just a high school student… I don't think he is educated enough to assist you yet, but we could look for another one if you want? One who… I don't know… has been in college, and have forty years of experience behind him or her?" she suggested softly, and tried to forget how it was to be Tony's assistant.

But he didn't even look like he listened, as he was already convinced, and a convinced Tony Stark could easily be a nightmare for anyone.

"Come on Pep… this is perfect! I mean who wouldn't want to be Tony Stark's private intern?"

"Most people," answered Pepper coldly.

"Don't be so jealous because people like me more," he snorted, and smiled. "Pepper this boy is brilliant, I mean have you seen his project… it's amazing! And I could really use some help now and then, not to mention this could get him in anywhere, I am doing this kid a favor," laughed Tony, while Pepper silently reminded herself to get the boy professional help, if he really got this internship.

"Tony I think you should think about this… just to make sure you are ready. I mean he's just a kid… it would take a lot of responsibility from you, and I mean, you're not always the most responsible person," tried Pepper, and was speaking the truth… not that it was working.

"Pepper this will be great!" tried Tony, and couldn't help but think he didn't believe himself responsible enough to take care of this kid, seventeen years ago. "And I can take care of him, be a good role model and everything… just give this a chance," he pleaded, and Pepper gave up with a sigh.

"Fine, you can have him four weeks, and after that I will have a conversation with him, _alone_ , and if he is uncomfortable or feeling too much pressure, it's over, understood?" asked Pepper, and knew there was no reason to argue… Tony was the owner of the company after all.

"Yes yes, but trust me… this is going to be great, I can feel it!" smiled Tony, and Pepper just hoped it would wear off soon.

"Sure," she muttered, and collected her things. "Now I have a meeting downstairs, but I will send the interview information's out afterward. So please be sure to be at my office on Thursday, 4 pm precisely, as you are going to be there for the interview…"

"Why do I need to be there for the interview… do we even need to have an interview with him?" pleaded Tony, and was suddenly scared of standing face to face with his son… their first meeting shouldn't be like that.

"Yes, and if you want him, you have to be there. Not to mention I need to see if he can actually be near you, without running away screaming," told Pepper firmly, and went over to the elevator. "Oh and by the way, this is the last time you ever will be looking at intern files again," she informed him.

Not that Tony had a problem with it.

In another part of New York, Peter felt like his head was going to explode too, but not because it was empty for ideas…

It was just full of thoughts.

Peter wasn't exactly a stupid boy, he was actually very bright for his age, but there is some things in life you just don't want to accept.

Like you parents weren't who you thought. Or your parents at all.

It took some time, but finally Peter understood what Peggy had been saying yesterday… Richard Parker wasn't his father. Whoever this Howard was, he was his grandfather, and she spoke about his father like he still was alive… which Richard wasn't. Peter knew she just could be old, and have messed things up a bit, but Peggy was smart… even on her old days.

So this meant his father wasn't Richard Parker, and whoever his father was, he was still alive, at least according to Peggy.

But then what about his mother? Was he just some adopted child, or was his mother his real mother… and why hadn't he heard about this before?

But before all those thoughts got too far, Peter decided to do a small investigation, and was currently tearing the garage apart. Aunt May was at a friends house, so she wouldn't hear anything, as Peter looked in all their boxes.

He knew all the important documents, like birth certifications, was in a bank box, but his Aunt was always suspicious, so there was a copy somewhere in the garage.

Unfortunately it took almost the whole afternoon, before he finally found it, hidden by a mountain of boxes filled with crap. He was actually so tired he barely wanted to look in it, but at the same time the thought about his father was too much, and he opened the shoebox.

The first things was Uncle Ben and May's birth certifications, followed by his fathers… Richard Parker, son of Terry and Susan Parker. He couldn't use that for anything.

Afterward followed Ben and May's marriage papers, claiming they were husband and wife, and so on. Afterward was his parents' marriage papers, and Peter couldn't help but read them… just out of curiosity.

"Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick Parker, married the 6th September 1999," he read out loud, and looked a bit closer on the name Fitzpatrick… he had never heard the name before.

He decided to write it down on a notepad beside him, just if he had time google her later, or something like that.

At last he finally found his birth certification, or the copy of it. Uncle Ben had once taken him to the bank box, so he could see the real one, but there was something wrong.

The one in the bank box stated his name was Peter Benjamin Parker, born the 27th August 1999, and his parents was Mary and Richard Parker.

The one in his hands was one not a copy, and rather confusing. It only said his name was Peter, no Benjamin or Parker, and his mom was Mary Fitzpatrick… not Parker. And where the father's name should have been, there was only an _S_ … S for what?

"What the hell!" muttered Peter, and was glad his Aunt didn't hear him. He took a closer look at the paper, and saw the _S_ was added later, with a pen, while the rest was written on a computer.

Suddenly another thing caught his eyes.

The papers claimed Mary and Richard Parker was married the same year Peter was born, but Peter was born the 27th August, and the got married in… September! That was after Peter's birth, and on his birth certification there was no mention of any Richard Parker.

Then one more thing caught his eye.

Peter was born in Sibley Memorial Hospital Washington DC…

His whole life Peter were told he was born in New York, and had lived there his whole life. But these papers… they said he was born in DC… DC!

Peter pushed the box away with a sigh, and added DC to his notepad.

There is something here in life we want to forget, ignore or just act like it never happened, but Peter couldn't do any of it. He wanted too, he really did, but there was clearly something wrong. Why was there this mysterious birth certification in their garage? And why didn't it match the one in their bank box? He knew uncle Ben took care of all the papers, so Aunt May probably didn't know about these papers… but did Ben know? Perhaps he placed it here, so Peter would find it, and perhaps he was the one to add the _S_?

But S for what? Steve? Or Stanley… or some other name with S?

Peter didn't really want to admit this, but it looked like Richard wasn't his father, and someone wanted him to find out.

And what did Peggy know about all of this?

For now he could add his grandfather was named Howard, and whoever his father was, it was probably a name that began with S.

That was a start.

With a sigh he grabbed the papers, and decided to hide them in his room. His Aunt didn't use them anyway, and Peter suddenly felt a need to solve this mess… get the truth.

But Peter wasn't finished getting surprises that day. As he got up to his room, he placed the papers on his desk, he felt his phone vibrate. Usually if it was a text, it would make some kind of noise, so he knew it was an email, and probably could wait, but he needed think about something else. This whole _Parker or not_ case was driving him crazy, as he always liked to think Richard was his loving father… and suddenly he was not.

With a sigh he grabbed his phone, and opened his email, just to get shock number three that day.

At first he thought it was fake… it had to be, because he hadn't signed up for this. It was probably one of those emails that would give you a virus, if you clicked on some kind of link, but on the other hand it looked very real…

But he hadn't signed up for it! He hadn't asked for it… he hadn't even thought about it.

"AUNT MAY!" he called desperately, and jumped down the stairs, to get her. He didn't even think about she was visiting a friends, as he was too confused to think clearly, and nearly crashed into her when she walked inside. She just got home from her friend, but Peter didn't even notice that, as he tried to form some kind of sentence.

"For heaven sake boy, you look like someone is after you," laughed May, and took her coat off.

"I… I… I got an email, about a… an internship… at Stark Industry," Peter stuttered, and was shaking.

May on the other hand let out a squeal of excitement, and before Peter knew it she hugged him, and patted his back at the same time.

"I knew you could do it," she laughed, and was almost making a happy dance.

"But… I haven't signed up for it…" muttered Peter, and showed her the email.

May as quiet for a moment, before it suddenly dawned on her, and her smile was right back.

"Oh I must have forgot to tell you," smiled May, and was suddenly a bit embarrassed. "I talked with your teacher last year, who said it would be good for you… and help you into college, so I kind of signed you up," she admitted, and Peter stood there speechless, as he realized…

"You did what?" he asked, and couldn't believe that was true… his _Aunt_ had done this?

"Yes I am sorry Peter, I should have told you… but you have been acting so weird lately, and I was so worried it must have slipped," she sighed, and made Peter sad… he didn't like when his Aunt was so worried. "You don't have to do this… it was just something your teacher suggested, and I thought it would be good for you," she sighed, and looked almost disappointed.

Peter could be beaten up by a villain, or fight against as many robbers and thieves you could imagine, but he couldn't take his Aunts sad look. It was just more than Peter could bear, and without thinking he did what was right… or at least he thought so at that point.

"Of course I will take the internship," he laughed, and hugged his Aunt. "I just didn't know it was real, and to be honest… I was a bit shocked. But thank you Auntie… thank you so much," he smiled, and so the smile returned on May's face.

"That's my boy!" she smiled, and then suddenly her face expression changed. "Oh I can't wait to tell Beth about this, she is going to be so jealous! Oh and Peggy… she will be so happy!" she exclaimed, and Peter groaned, not that he worried. "And you Peter Parker better go and shower, if you are going to smell somewhere decent," she teased, and Peter groaned even louder.

"Come on Auntie… it's in six days!" he complained, and couldn't believe he had to shower NOW!

"Yes, so we still have a chance to get you clean," she smiled, and pushed him up the stairs. "Oh and Peter," she called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You parents would have been proud of you," she smiled, and made Peters heartbeat a bit faster.

"Thanks," he smiled…

But his father probably didn't even know him… so how could he be proud?

* * *

So now the question is... is Tony's idea insane or genius?

And a lot of you gave your guess on who Fury was talking with on the roof... and you are seriously creative, but i won't tell if any of you guessed it.

Please REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4: Facing The Music

So i think i have mentioned it every single time, but you readers are just the best! It has been published for what... 10 day's, and already so many of you have followed and farvorited! :D Thanks! :D Oh and to everyboyd's information, this is set after Iron man 3, and the Avengers 1, and The Amazing Spiderman 1. Spiderman 2 has never happened, and probably won't in this one.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 4: Facing The Music

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

Pepper looked down at her watch, and saw she had three minutes to herself, before the next intern would arrive.

With other words, she had three minutes before Peter Parker arrived, and hell broke loose with Tony.

She had already prepared everything, including, coffee, water and fruit if someone should be interested, not to mention Tony's favorite candy, to keep him occupied.

Pepper Potts was for once nervous. This young man was about to be in the room with Tony Stark himself, and she feared the worst. Tony wasn't always so easy to control, and he could easily scare the kid away, for eternity…

And she had no idea how to explain Peter, that Tony Stark himself wanted him as his private intern. That would make most teenagers faint, and Tony being in the room wouldn't help. But at the same time Tony needed to show he meant this, and actually could take some kind of responsibility, so Pepper didn't have a choice.

Saying _yes_ to be Tony's assistant, and actually _being_ his assistant was two very different things, and Pepper knew that better than anyone else. She was after all his former PA, and perhaps the only one who survived longer than two months, so she could only hope Peter had a strong mind.

She sighed as she looked down at her watch again, and realized Tony should have been here by now. She thought it would be best if he was here, before the intern, so she could just explain a few things, and make sure he didn't do something stupid…

But the idiot was late…

Again.

What she didn't know was Tony for once knew he was late, but had seconds thoughts.

He was standing in his bathroom, all dressed and nice, but the longer he stared at the mirror, the more nervous he got. At first, he had chosen one of his normal T-shirts, and a pair of jeans, but then he thought it was too lazy for a meeting, and took a shirt instead, just to add a jacket… and then a tie.

What did you wear when you met your son, but couldn't tell him you were his father, and was about to hire him as your private intern?

Tony doubted there was a book with the title.

Tony's problem was this was the first time he actually would _talk_ tohis son. He had watched him over the years, and been a creepy stalker for the most part, but now he was actually going to meet him.

And he wasn't ready… heck he wasn't sure he ever could be ready, but on the other hand, he couldn't step back now. Of course he could just call Pepper, and say he changed his mind, but he was doing this for a reason. He was trying to save his son, not that Peter would ever know, so he couldn't blow this off.

"Come on Tony… just man up for once," he told himself, and decided a drink was in order before he went to the goddamn meeting.

In the entrance hall, Peter Parker arrived, wondering what he got himself into? He hadn't really given the internship a second thought, as aunt May had been happy, and then he was happy. But now when he was about to face the music, he wasn't so sure this was a good idea… why, he couldn't tell. There was just something off about it, and he only got more nervous for every minute.

His aunt had dressed him in his father's old suit again, which just made him look even more stupid, but this time he was at least allowed to wear a T-shirt. He had never really got a chance to buy himself a suit that actually fit, and forgot everything about it, until he needed it again.

He looked down at the small name tag a receptionist gave him, saying _Peter Park, visitor_ , and felt even more out of place. He wondered if he just should leave this place, and tell his aunt he didn't get the internship, but he knew she would be disappointed.

Peter looked around in the entrance hall, and was rather amazed by the view. Everything was nearly made of glass, and in the middle of the huge room was a statue of a man he didn't recognize, but on the other hand didn't care about. Actually he didn't have time to care about anything, as he looked down at his watch, and realized he was going to be late.

With a sigh he went over to the nearest elevator, and was surprised to see there were no bottoms.

"Hello Sir, I am Jarvis, Tony Starks personal AI, what floor do you wish to go too?" asked a British voice out of nowhere, and Peter looked confused around.

"Oh shit!" he muttered, and realized he never had been told what floor it was on. "Fuck… I… piss!" he muttered, because now he was indeed going to be late!

"Sir I would prefer if you stopped cursing, and told me what you errand is, then I will get you to the right place," told the AI, and Peter got even more confused… how much did that thing understand?

"I have a meeting with a Mrs. Potts," he said slowly, to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

"Then you need to go to floor 50," informed Jarvis, and he felt the elevator began to move. "And you don't have to speak like I am deaf, I could understand every word just perfectly," told the AI… and Peter wasn't sure if he really was having a conversation with this _thing_.

"Uhm… yeah sure, sorry," he apologized, and began to seriously wonder what he got himself into.

Back in Peppers office, there was still just Pepper, and she was growing even more frustrated. Tony promised to be here, and for once she would like if he actually was on time, and not ten minutes late to everything.

"Jarvis, could you please tell me where Tony is, and what is he doing?" asked Pepper, and knew the AI liked her more than he liked Tony… or at least she liked to think so.

"As of this moment he is in your private living room, drinking a martini," informed Jarvis, and Pepper groaned… did he always have to drink when she needed him to stay sober?

"Very well, tell him he better drown that martini fast, and get his ass down here, or there will be no intern for him," she snapped, and took a deep breath, or she feared she would explode.

"Very well miss, oh and the next intern candidate will be on your floor, in exactly twenty seconds," informed Jarvis, and Pepper wondered what she did before she had Jarvis.

"Thank you," she sighed, and went out to greet him. There was no one else on this floor, and he could very easily end up in the formal meeting room instead, or one of the empty offices… or even worse, Tony's office, which he never used.

She actually just stepped out of her office, as the elevator opened, and Pepper saw the leanest and tallest teenager she had ever seen. His hair was messy, his eyes a bit too big, but he looked innocent and nice. Pepper could clearly see he wasn't wearing his own suit, as it was too big, and made him look like a boy playing dress up with dad's cloth.

"You must be Peter Parker," she smiled, and went over to shake his hand, while she cursed Tony in her head.

"Yeah that's me… and you're Mrs. Potts?" he asked, and was blushing already, which made Pepper wonder if he could handle Tony at all.

"Call me Pepper," she smiled, and released his hand.

"Then I insist you call me Peter," he smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, another sign on he was nervous, Pepper noted.

"Well if you would please follow me this way," asked Pepper, and guided him back to her office. "I fear we are missing a third part, but the idiot will be here soon," she smiled, but Peter could clearly see there was some kind of hate and love behind her words.

"Sure… it's fine," smiled Peter, and looked around Pepper's office, that was so bright it almost hurt his eyes.

"Why don't you just take a seat?" offered Pepper, and pointed at the seat in front of her desk. "Do you want coffee, water? I believe I have a cola stored away somewhere?" she offered, and cursed herself for not getting any new soda's, as the other interns had taken those she had.

"Water is just fine," thanked Peter, knowing coffee did nothing to help when he was nervous.

"Very well," smiled Pepper, and handed him a bottle, while she poured herself some coffee. "So Peter, are you back in school now, after summer break?" asked Pepper, to kill time while Tony got his ass down to her office.

"Yeah, we started this Monday," answered Peter, and would rather talk about anything else. He hated that place after he and Gwen broke up, as he couldn't avoid her there, and it was clear for everybody they broke up.

"Oh must be hard to go back, after such a long break," smiled Pepper, and was wondering if she should go up and find Tony.

"Oh it's okay… the teachers take it slow…" answered Peter, but was cut off when someone opened the door, and Mr. Tony Stark himself entered the room.

And a lot of feelings exploded at the same time.

Peppers expression was somewhere between relief and irritation, as she eyed Tony. She was relieved because he finally showed up, but irritated because he was carrying another drink, and clearly had more than one before he arrived. She would prefer he was sober, just for once, as he easily got a bit too distracted in this state.

Tony, on the other hand, was in a state of shock, as he entered the room, and eyed Peter. This was the first time he was standing in front of his child… his son in flesh and blood, and he tried to take everything in. From the hair color, to the eyes, and the lean but tall body. For a moment he felt this was his last second on earth, and he had to enjoy it, and take everything in. He noticed how Peter smelled, how he stared at him with big eyes, and how everything seemed right for once. None of Peter's appearance reminded Tony of himself, but he could clearly see Mary in all of his features… and wasn't that the same nose as his? Tony really wanted to study him closely, to breathe everything in, and try to find similarities, even though there was few.

Peter, on the other hand, was staring at Tony, and trying to say something, but his mouth just opened and closed without a sound. Actually he was sure he needed glasses, because Tony Stark himself couldn't be standing right here in front of him! Science had always been one of his favorite topics, so Tony was, of course, an idol… after Bruce Banner and a few others… but still an idol.

And now Mr. Stark was standing right in front of him, with his drink in one hand, and the face that had covered millions of newspapers and magazines, but for some reason Peter thought he looked different. He didn't have the devilish smile like he thought he would, and for some reason he looked almost… human? But it was still Tony Stark, so Peter wasn't sure if he should scream or faint, so instead he just sat there and stared.

What no one knew was Tony wasn't as calm as he appeared, he was just hiding it well under his mask, and in other's eye's he just looked normal, but he mostly wanted to panic. Pepper had actually never seen him be silent for so long, and at last she coughed to get their attention.

"Uhmm, no matter how sweet this staring competition is, I think we should move on," she smiled, and pulled Tony out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, of course dear," he muttered, and drowned his drink, before he could make himself say anything to his son. "Sorry about that kid… sometimes I just kind of slip into my head," he apologized, but Peter was still staring at him, and looked like he had seen an alien.

"You're… you're Tony Stark," he muttered, and for a moment Tony almost feared he meant, _you're Tony Stark, my father_ , but then he realized his own son was a fan.

"Yeah… thanks for informing me," he smiled, and told himself the best thing to do was to ignore the fact it was his son. "But just call me Tony okay? No Sir. Or Mr. Stark… Just Tony, and you are?" he asked, not that he didn't know every single detail about him, but it was still polite.

"Uhm… Peter, Peter Benjamin Parker," he answered, still rather shaken. "But Peter will do fine," he added, and told himself to man up, before he made a fool out of himself.

In the middle of this, Pepper was a place between laughing, and giving Tony the biggest scolding in his life. Peter was clearly more nervous after he entered, which was a rather normal effect, but she didn't like to scare the poor thing, and considered if it would be best to stop all of this now…

But Tony always got what he wanted.

"Okay so Peter," smiled Tony, and was glad he didn't have to call him _Benjamin_ or _Parker_ , as both names were rather horrible. "Let's talk about _you_ ," he smiled as he sat down beside Pepper, and grabbed her clipboard before she could protest.

"Tony there is some things we have to go through, we can't just…" began Pepper, but Tony winked her off, and in the middle of it, Peter was staring rather confused at both of them.

Why was Tony Stark even here, for _his_ interview?

"Nonsense Pepper, I will take care of this," smiled Tony, and Pepper began to wonder exactly _how much_ he drank this morning? "Okay so you name is Peter Benjamin Parker, sixteen years old, from Midtown School… all of this is just boring," sighed Tony, and threw the clipboard away. "Now Peter let's talk about something interesting, why do you want to be an intern here?" asked Tony, and gave a still confused Peter a huge smiled.

"Tony let me just go through the normal procedure!" tried Pepper frustrated, and took her clipboard back. "Peter you don't have to listen to him, he is just an old idiot who thinks he knows everything," sighed Pepper, and tried to calm the poor teenager down.

"Why are you even _here_?" asked Peter finally, a bit rudely, but at least it stopped Tony and Pepper from arguing. Instead Pepper sighed, as Peter didn't know the details yet, and Tony just looked confused.

"Well last time I checked I lived here… but if something has changed…" he began, but Peter cut him off.

"No I mean why are you _here_ , to this meeting?" he asked, and looked at Pepper for help… but Tony finally got it.

"You haven't told him yet?" asked Tony surprised, and was arguing with Pepper again. "I thought that part was in the information you sent out?"

"No, it was the same email I sent to all of them, so I wasn't exactly going to write it there, and I thought it would be best saying it face to face," hissed Pepper to Tony, and left an even more confused Peter.

Say what?

"Well then I guess we just are going to break it to him," smiled Tony, and talked to Peter before Pepper could stop him. "Peter there is no way to say this, where it won't sound awkward, so I am just going to say it," announced Tony, and began to wonder too how much he _exactly_ drank this morning, but It didn't stop him. "I am here because I want you as my personal intern," informed Tony finally, not thinking about just how stupid it sounded, and left the room in silence. Pepper just sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustrating, while Peter stared at Tony like he was a madman.

He heard the words _personal intern_ , right? Tony Stark actually said those words to Peter? Small little Peter, from Midtown school, who lived in Queens, and went out as Spiderman in the evenings. He actually meant that?

Peter just sat there and stared at Tony, while he tried to figure out where the camera's could be? Was this some kind of prank, where Tony would laugh in a few seconds, and then leave the room? Perhaps it was a secret test every intern went through, and if they figured it out, they got the internship?

"Do you think we should call an ambulance?" whispered Pepper, and looked worried at Peter. "I think he is in some kind of shock…" she muttered, and cursed herself for letting Tony breaking the news. Most times he wasn't even allowed to tell these things, as he always had some kind of bad effect at people, and most times sent them into some kind of shock.

"Oh he will be fine Pep… just give him a minute while I get myself a drink," he smiled, and went up to find some alcohol, but Pepper wrapped her hand around Tony's arm.

"No. More. Alcohol," hissed Pepper, and Tony sat down with a sigh.

"Kid are you okay?" asked Tony instead, as he wasn't going to get any drink. Peter was still staring at him, but Tony's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, as he realized what an idiot he probably looked like.

"I uhmm… you seriously mean it?" he asked carefully, as Tony began to laugh.

"Of course I mean it," he smiled, and couldn't help but think this child was cute… not to mention it was _his_ child.

"But you don't have to do it," added Pepper, and Tony sighed. "He can be a bit of a jerk to work with," she hissed.

"Just ignore her, it will be cool, I promise," smiled Tony, and gave Pepper a look that told her to shut up.

"But… _why_?" asked Peter, and still couldn't get if this was real or not. "Why me?"

Pepper was about to give some kind of long answer, that would include a lot of complicated words, but before she could start, Tony took over.

"I have seen you project kid, and I am amazed okay?" he smiled, and kept smiling because his son looked so damn cute when he was confused. "And on top of that, I need some help in the lab, so you are the lucky one…"

"If you want it," added Pepper, to Tony's irritation.

It was finally beginning to dawn on Peter what was happening. Tony Stark himself was actually offering an internship, and to make it even more cool, he would work with him! Was Pepper really asking if he wanted this?

"Of course I want to work with you… I… I just thought it was a joke," he smiled, and couldn't wait to tell Aunt May about this. "I… I… I am deeply honored, " he muttered, and Pepper could only hope that would last.

"Well then that settled," sighed Pepper, and decided to change the topic before something bad happened. "Now Peter before you two get all carried away, could you please just answer a few questions?" she asked, and Peter noted.

The next few minutes Peter answered Pepper's questions, while Tony looked bored, as he already knew all the answers. He had followed Peter a bit too closely sometimes, but it was the closest he could be to his son, so who could blame him? Tony wanted to speak with Peter about so many other things, like his opinion on Iron man… what he liked to eat, watch… all those things a camera and documents couldn't answer.

"So Peter, I can see your grades has fallen a bit in the middle of last year, is there a specific reason we need to know?" asked Pepper, and pulled Tony out of his thoughts, as he wanted to see Peter's reaction on this one. He knew why, but Pepper didn't, and it was only normal to ask.

"I uhmm… my uncle got murdered last year, so I had some stuff I needed to focus on," told Peter rather uncomfortable, and Tony noticed he still was trying to deal with his uncle's death. The first time when his parents died, Tony had been so close to coming and get him, and when his uncle died… he locked himself up in his lab, and ordered Jarvis _not_ to open the doors.

"Oh… I am sorry, I didn't mean to…" began Pepper to apologize as she realized her mistake, and was suddenly the one being uncomfortable.

"It alright," cut Peter off, and tried to give her reassuring smile. "It's in the past, and I think it's time I move on," he smiled, and made Pepper write _responsibly_ on her notepad.

"How did he die?" asked Tony out of nowhere, and cursed himself for asking… but he just wanted to see how he really felt about it.

"Tony I don't think that's something you ask," scolded Pepper, and couldn't believe Tony was so unsocial, he didn't know you couldn't ask so personal questions. "Peter you don't have to answer that," added Pepper, and began to consider if this internship really was such a good idea. That boy had lost his uncle, and was probably still trying to move on, and Tony rarely helped on those situations. Mostly he would just make them even worse, and make the poor boy cry.

"It's okay," smiled Peter, but Tony could see the pain in his eyes. "As I said he was murdered, a thief shot him… there is no more to the story," He told, and Tony was a bit disappointed… he wanted to know more about how he felt.

Which had to be the first time he cared about another human being's feelings.

"I see… now this has been fun and everything, but I think we have been through the most important things," smiled Tony, and stood up without any warning. He was bored as hell with Peppers question, and wanted the boy to himself… along with another drink. "Now Pepper I know you have other things to do, so I will just give Peter here the tour of the building," he smiled, and thought some bonding time between them would be good.

"But we haven't even discussed payment or working hours yet" protested Pepper, as Tony went over to the door.

"Well just email him the details, and for working hours… kid just come after school every day," he decided, and Peter just sat there and stared, as he realized what Tony was saying.

"So I got the internship?" he finally asked, and didn't care if Tony asked him to completely drop school… he would be here. Of course he needed to patrol as Spiderman too, but Tony wouldn't ask him to stay late, would he?

"Of course you got the internship… you got that before you even arrived," laughed Tony, and opened the door. "Now get over here so I can give you the tour,"

"Tony perhaps you and I should just evaluate the conversation, before we just…" began Pepper, and didn't like how Tony was rushing everything.

"Honey it will be fine, I want Peter, Peter want to work here, so there is no problem," he smiled, and went over to kiss Pepper, before he turned around to look at a stunned teenager. "Now come on kid, we don't have all day," he ordered, and Peter got out of his chair within seconds.

"Uhm… when do I even start?" asked Peter, and was so happy he barely could stand still… did he just get an internship?

"Now!" called Tony from the hallway, and Peter gave Pepper a thankful smile, before he ran after Tony.

When he finally reached him, Tony was already at the elevator, and looked relieved as the meeting was over, and Peter was safe for now… at least when he was here, near Tony.

"Now first thing first," told Tony, and looked at the nervous boy with a critical mind. "I need a drink, and you need to get out of that suit… you look like a kid playing dress up," he teased, and couldn't help but feel happy…

He had actually not been _this_ happy for a very long time, like Peter was the final puzzle piece.

That night Peter went to bed with a smile on his face, and so did Tony. For once Peter forgot about his whole _father problem_ , as Tony had kept him busy all day, till Peter at last dragged his tired body home. It all felt like a dream, so much he feared it was one, but if so, he would enjoy every second.

Tony was lying in his bed too, and even in his sleep there was a smile on his lips. For once he didn't worry about Peter, as he was close now, and Tony could protect him like he should. Somewhere in his mind, he knew Mary would be proud of him, and so he could sleep in peace as he looked forward to tomorrow.

But high above them Fury's one eye was watching over them as always, and a smile reached his lips, as a he revived a text on his phone.

 _Subject: Mission P.S._

 _Phase 2 is complete, waiting on further instructions._

Fury looked thoughtful, as he wondered what to do now… if he should do anything at all.

 _Rest for now_ he wrote, _further instructions will be given later_.

* * *

So now there is even more questions, and still very few answers. But what do you guy's think phase 3 will be? :D

So another good news is Mission P.S. has gotten a new Cover (made by me in Photoshop) so hope you guy's like it :D

And please REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5: It's Mr Peter, not Parker

So i am sorry it took so long for me to update, but school is on in Denmark, and my focus has to be so many places now :D

But seriously, this sotry has reached over 100 followers, in less than a month! So thank you! It's things like that, that makes me want to write more :D

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 5: It's Mr. Peter, not Parker.

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

Peter felt school was longer than usual, and couldn't wait to get out of the old building, like a child who thought the seconds couldn't pass any slower. It probably had something to do with Gwen was in the same classes as him, and he was doing the best to ignore her, but it was hard. Peter never stopped loving Gwen, but sometimes it's best to let someone go, especially when you run around as Spiderman.

But it wasn't the only reason he felt time was going slow. For once he actually had somewhere really exciting to be, and he felt school was a waste of time, compared to what Mr. Stark could come up with of crazy things… perhaps he would even see his Ironman suit?

Anyway, there were a lot of reasons to get out of school, and when the bell finally rang, Peter flew out of the class, like a bullet. He didn't even say goodbye, as he grabbed his things, and stormed off to the nearest subway.

He was wearing his normal clothes today, and had buried his father's suit deep inside his closet. Tony said it made him look like a child playing dress up, so instead he was wearing his jeans and T-shirts, as he had nothing else… and Tony seemed like a rather relaxed guy.

A smile crept onto his face, as he remembered how happy his Aunt had been, and how she had called Peggy, and everyone else she knew, to tell the good news. She was a bit worried about her boy working for Mr. Stark himself, as she knew he wasn't the best influence, and told Peter to be careful, but Peter had just smiled, and said everything would be fine, so his Aunt let it go.

A few minutes later, Tony entered his lab, dressed much more relaxed than yesterday.

Today he felt fresh, and much calmer about the whole situation, as he knew the kid now, and didn't have to be so formal about everything. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to keep the boy so close, but he kept telling himself he was protecting him, and then his own feelings might get hurt along the way… but it would be worth it. His biggest problem was when all of this was over, if he could let him go again, and just pretend nothing happen, when so much actually happened right in front of them.

But that was problems in the future, and he couldn't care about those today. He knew this whole _internship_ wasn't going to solve the problem, it was just going to give him some time, until he came up with something.

"Sir, Mr. Parker has arrived at the entrance hall, and is currently asking where you are in the building, shall I tell him about your whereabouts?" asked Jarvis, and Tony cringed as he used the word Mr. _Parker_ … because he was not a Parker, he was a Stark.

"Yes please tell him I am in my lab, and I want him to come up here," ordered Tony, and found the _to do list_ he had made. "And from now on you will just call him Peter or Mr. Peter… I don't care, just don't say the word _Parker_ anymore," he ordered, mostly because the word _Parker_ reminded him what a horrible father he himself was.

"Of course sir, I will add that to my protocols," answered Jarvis in his cold British voice.

A few minutes later Peter finally arrived, with the STARK tablet Tony had given him, and his backpack. Tony lit up like a Christmas tree from his lab table, and went over to greet the young man.

"Hello Peter," he smiled, and squeezed his shoulders, as he felt hugging would be a bit too much.

"Uhm… hi," said Peter nervously, and didn't feel so cool anymore, as he was when he stepped into the subway. As Spiderman, he felt it was almost natural to say and do as he pleased, but Peter Parker was a very shy boy, and Tony almost felt sorry for him.

"Why don't you throw your backpack over there, and then I will give you some work, okay?" asked Tony, and went over to look at his _to do-list_ , that he made last night. This was his way to make sure Peter was busy the whole day, and hopefully enough to make him incredibly tired.

"Yeah sure… what's the first thing you want me to do?" asked Peter, and placed his backpack beside Tony's lab table. He was ready to do anything the man asked him about, and was bubbling with excitement, as he imagined all the cool stuff they could do.

"Well first I want you to get me some coffee," told Tony, and smiled when he saw the disappointment in the kids face. "I want you to go to the Starbucks around the corner, buy me a Grande regular black coffee, and pay with these," he ordered, and gave him than enough money from his pocket. "Oh and buy something for yourself too… and oh even better, buy me one of their cookies," he smiled, and send a disappointed Peter out of his lab…

His first task was going to be getting coffee?

So Tony should maybe have told him there was a Starbuck in the building, as Tony loved the place, but he needed him to stay out for a bit longer. And the one around the corner was one of busy once in New York, so it should give him enough time.

"Jarvis lock the door, and turn the cameras off," ordered Tony, and stared at Peter's backpack… this should give him enough time.

"Order complete sir, but may I advise you against doing this. It's very rude, and Mr. Peter has not given you permission to look," recommended the AI, but Tony was already far away.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice," he muttered, and cleared his lab table, before he carefully opened Peter's bag.

Of course the first thing he saw was school books, which didn't really interest him, but at the bottom was his Spiderman suit, in a plastic bag.

Carefully Tony took it out, and spread his suit over the table. He didn't exactly like his son was running around in _spandex_ as his only protection, but he was still impressed with the pattern. It was, however, a bit old, and had been fixed too many times, so if Tony could, he would have made him a new one. But at this point he couldn't, so instead he took a closer look at his web shooters, and was actually rather impressed. Of course, Peter was a Stark, so it would only be normal for him to be smart… but with the few recourses he had, Tony was deeply impressed.

But there was another problem. If there was a suit in the bag, that meant Peter was going out as Spiderman tonight, and Tony was trying to stop that… which meant he couldn't let Peter leave for any price.

"Sir, Mr. Peter has just entered the elevator," warned Jarvis, and Tony quickly placed the suit inside the bag again, and made sure no one could see he had been there.

"Jarvis turn the camera's on again, and unlock the door," ordered Tony, just moments before Peter stepped back into the room, with two regular coffee's, and the cookie Tony asked for. "Hey kid, got what I asked for?" asked Tony, as Peter sat the objects down, and handed the rest of the money back.

"Yeah, but you could have told me there was a Starbuck in the building… it took forever to get these!" he complained, and showed some Stark genes for the first time… Tony was almost proud.

"Sorry kiddo, must have slipped my mind… anyway the coffee is good," he smiled, and took a sip, before he looked at his _to do-list_. "Now take a few minutes to drink your coffee, and then I need you to give these files to Mr. Harrison, on floor 34," he told, and showed Peter the files.

The rest of the day, Peter ran forth and back, from floor to floor. It seemed like Tony had something he needed to be delivered everywhere, and Peter's legs began to feel heavier and heavier. And if he didn't need something to be delivered, he needed Peter to get him some note's for a project, but when Peter gave them to him, Tony just placed them in a bunk _for later_.

The whole time Tony was just adjusting a bit on his suit, making some arrows for Clint, and working on other small projects that had nothing to do with the company. Peter actually began to wonder how much he even made for the company anymore, and if so, why did he need all those reports?

Three hours later, there were no more reports to get, and Peter knew every floor in the building. Tony had given him the grand tour yesterday, except the Avengers floors, as those were a private area, but the rest he knew very well now.

"Hey there, already worn out," laughed Tony, and Peter dragged himself into his lab, and collapsed on the small couch in the corner.

"Naa… it's piece of cake," lied Peter, but could barely move his legs. "I just need a moment… just…" he began, and leaned his head back.

"I understand kid, just take a short break," smiled Tony, and was happy Peter looked worn out, because then there was a smaller chance he would go out as Spiderman.

He worked in silence for a bit, while Peter tried to get life into his legs again, until the door opened, and three strangers stepped inside. Or at least they were strangers to Peter, not that he didn't know them by face.

One of them was a tall lean man, with short brown hair, who was known as Hawkeye, but close people called him Clint Barton.

The next one was even taller, and stronger than any man Peter ever had seen, not to mention he was holding a huge hammer in his hand, and Peter instantly knew that was Thor the thunder god himself. He was wearing normal clothes, instead of his red cape and armor, and would look like a normal guy if it wasn't for the hammer.

But the last one was the one who really impressed Peter, as it was Bruce Banner himself. Like some girls had a crush on a movie star, Bruce Banner was Peter's childhood crush, and his work still held a special part in his heart. He had been an almost obsessed fan as a child, and still admired him as a scientist.

"Hey guys, what's up with you?" asked Tony, and eyed them suspicious. He suddenly didn't like Peter was so far away from him, as he felt a need to protect him, especially against Clint… he was after all an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Oh Bruce just needed to get his coat, which he apparently left in here, and we just wanted to see that intern of yours," smiled Clint, and looked over at Peter. "And he looks pretty worn out already, Tony you can't be that mean," he said teasingly, and made Tony snort.

"Indeed," agreed Thor, who eyed Peter like he was an alien. "Even after a good fight my opponent looks less tired," he said, and eyed Tony instead, as he found this _intern_ boring.

"Hey I am never mean… irritating perhaps and maybe even horrible to be together with, but not mean," he defended, and looked like a hurt five year old. "Just ask Pepper," he added, but Clint just shook his head with a smile.

"When the jerk over there becomes too much, just go to the Avengers floor, and hang out with the real guys," told Clint to Peter, who felt excited by the thought of _hanging out_ with the Avengers. "What's you name even?" he asked, and felt there was something interesting about this child.

The whole reason they were here, wasn't because of Bruce's coat, as there was no coat in Tony's lab. Bruce was just the sad excuse, that Clint dragged along with him, to get a glimpse of this _intern_. Tony had never had a personal intern before, and the whole team actually wondered what was so special about this boy… but seeing him in real life didn't help. The boy honestly looked like any other teenager, and Clint wondered if he had a huge IQ or something, because there had to be something.

"Oh sorry, my name is Peter Parker," introduced Peter, and stood up to shake hands with Clint.

"Well I am Clint Barton," he introduced, and didn't notice how Tony tensed as he touched Peter. "And that big guy over there is Thor, and the small guy beside him is Bruce Banner," he introduced, and Peter looked with awe at Bruce.

"It's really a huge honor to meet you," said Peter shy, and had to stop himself from looking like a fanboy… or he would end up being _the idiot_. "I have read all your articles about the gamma radiation, and I am really impressed with you work," he added, and made everybody look surprised at him.

"You understood it all?" asked Bruce rather flattered, and began to understand Tony… if this _kid_ understood his work, then he at least had a high IQ.

"Yes…" said Peter, suddenly rather shy, as he realized everybody else was staring at him with a weird unreadable expression.

"Wait a minute," said Clint, and eyed him like he was sick or something. "We have Iron man, Hulk, an agent who is awesome, and a fucking God! And you are just impressed with some nerdy work Bruce made once?" he asked, and looked over at Tony… half laughing, half smiling. "Seriously, what have you done to this boy?" he asked.

"I don't know," smiled Tony, and went over to put an arm around Peter's shoulder, most of all to get him further away from Clint. "But from now on kid… don't admire any of those, just me, okay?" he teased, and saw Clint make funny faces.

Tony didn't exactly like his son was a bigger fan of Bruce, than he was of him… but he would have to change that with time.

"He is almost as strange as you, Tony son of Stark," commented Thor, and made Tony tense for a moment, but thankfully no one saw it.

"Well perhaps that's why I hired him," he smiled, and didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Makes sense," muttered Clint, and decided he had seen enough. "Now, we are going out to show Thor what _bowling_ is, want to join?" he offered, and Tony immediately shook his head.

"I am going to pass on this one," he declined, and wanted these people out of his lab. "Now Peter and I have work, so could you please get your pretty little butt's out of my lab, and find someone else to irritate… I am sure Natasha would be a great place to start," he added, and knew they wouldn't dare to irritate her, it always ended badly for the other part.

"Oh no thanks, but we will see you around then," smiled Clint, before they all left, and Tony could finally breathe in relief.

"Kid if you ever see them again, run away while you can," he told Peter, and went back to his lab table, where he began to clean up… almost like they were finished. "Now grab your things, and let's get going," he ordered, and Peter looked confused at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked, as he quickly grabbed his backpack, and ran after Tony to the elevator.

"Out, I am starving… how does a burger sounds to you?" asked Tony with a smile, as the elevator arrived, and they stepped in.

"I thought you said we had work to do?" asked Peter confused.

"Yeah well I lied… last time Clint wanted to show Thor how to play paintball, and I don't want to pay for another one of their bills," joked Tony, but half of it was true… he just skipped the part where _he_ told Thor a few things about paintball he shouldn't.

"Uhm… I think it's best if I go home then, I mean, I have an Aunt who probably is waiting on me," excused Peter, and couldn't accept Tony paid for his food… but unfortunately for Peter, Tony always get what he wants.

"Nonsense kid, call you Aunt and tell her you are eating with me, and if she has a problem, tell her to come and join us," told Tony, and didn't even give Peter a chance to say no, as he ordered Jarvis to go to the basement.

"But I don't want you to pay for my food… I mean, it's already enough I got this internship, you don't have too…" began Peter, almost apologizing, but Tony cut him off.

"Listen I hate eating alone, so you are doing me a favor, since Pepper can't eat with me tonight. And I haven't really said you are off for today, so take it as a part of your internship if that helps," smiled Tony devilish, and knew he had to keep Peter occupied for as long as possible.

"Uhm sure… that's another way to look at it," muttered Peter stunned, and send his Aunt a text, knowing she would be all over the moon anyway. He knew she wouldn't join them, so he didn't offer it, and Tony was satisfied with that too… he was selfish, and wanted Peter for himself.

"Good," smiled Tony, as they arrived in his garage, and Peter stared in awe at all of his cars. "Now which car should we take?"

Peter was a bit surprised with the place Tony choose. It was just one of those common burger places, nothing expensive or fine, just regular burgers and fries. People didn't even seem to care Tony Stark himself was sitting there, and Peter could only guess it wasn't the first time.

"So… why are living with you Aunt?" asked Tony when their food arrived, and had wanted to ask this question for some time. He already knew the answer, but it was good to look clueless now and then, and he wanted to see how the boy reacted on these questions.

And as he expected, Peter tensed up for a moment, before he answered.

"Uhm… my parents died in a plane crash when I was five, and left me with my Aunt and Uncle," he answered, and felt how it still hurt in his chest to talk about it. It was such a long time ago, but it never stopped hurting… especially now when he had his _father problem_.

"Ouch… sorry to hear that kid, you know my parents died in a plane crash too," told Tony, and Peter looked up at him in surprise. He didn't exactly expect Tony to show any sympathy, or look like he cared… but Tony actually looked like he cared for some reason.

"Oh… sorry to hear that, guess you know how it feels then," he muttered.

"Yeah it sucks… I was in my twenties back then, and not ready to face to the world alone, not that my father would have helped… but I believed so back then," told Tony, and Peter didn't know this, but Tony was actually trying in his own way, to apologize to Peter, and to explain why he wasn't there for him back then.

"I sometimes wish my father was here too," admitted Peter, and couldn't get he was telling these things to Tony Stark! "I mean Uncle Ben was great… but I still remember my father, and it was just never really the same with Ben," he sighed, and didn't know exactly how much that hurt Tony.

He missed his father, but not like he missed _Tony_ … no he missed _Richard Parker_.

"What was he like… your father?" he asked, and knew he would regret that question, but he still needed to know.

"He was… sorry I don't remember much about him, but I remember a great man, who always smiled when he saw me. He was busy… but he still manage to take time to be with me and my mom… and well, he was just a great man," told Peter sadly, and Tony decided to change the subject a bit, before he made the kid cry.

"You know my father was actually a huge jerk," he told, and tried to cheer him up… not that this was a good way to do so. "The man sent me to boarding school as soon as he could, and I can't really remember he ever took time off just to be with me. Not to mention he was a drunk asshole… guess I got that part," he laughed, but it was a dead laugh… and there was no light in his eyes.

But that's the thing about fate… it's not always fair. Both Tony and Peter felt their whole life fate was against them, as Peter lost his father when he was too young, and Tony was forced to grow up with one who hated him.

But Tony was beginning to feel _fate_ finally shined a bit on him.

* * *

So that was chapter five, and Peter had now met a few of the Avengers too... do you guy's think Clint is going to find out, or Bruce, or Thor... or do they already know? I love to see how you guy's are guessing who knows and who don't :)

So please **review** , and share your thoughts :D


	6. Chapter 6: Clint's Intern

So again thanks for you guy's support, it means everything, and i hope you enjoy chapter 6. It's a bit shorter, but hopefully good :D

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 6: Clints Intern.

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

"It's really nice to be here… just you and me," smiled Pepper, and looked happy, so Tony did his best and smiled along.

"I guess we both have been too busy," agreed Tony, but his thoughts were elsewhere… not that it was a new thing.

It was exactly a week since Peter's first day as his intern, and things had gone rather well. Spiderman had only been out twice that week, and Tony had done his best to prevent anyone from seeing him while he was out patrolling the streets. He knew it was only a matter of time before Fury called, demanding Spiderman to be on the Helicarrier by sunrise, but Tony would deal with that when it came.

Unfortunately Tony didn't have time to do much else than guard Peter like a dog, and everybody was starting to notice. He was so busy, keeping him busy, that his only free time was when Peter was in school or asleep. If he couldn't make him stay for the evening, he always gave Peter some device he needed to take home and fix, and bring back the next day. Most of the time there was nothing wrong with the devices, at least until Tony destroyed them on purpose, so Peter was occupied.

But other people demanded his attention too now and then, and since Pepper was his fiancé, he couldn't get out of taking her to lunch. He knew Peter would be in his lab soon, looking for him, but hopefully he would find the _to do-list_ on his lab table. It wasn't because Tony didn't want to spend time with Pepper, but lunch was boring in his opinion… especially when _his_ wedding was the topic.

Their wedding wouldn't be before the next summer, but Pepper was a perfectionist, and everyone had already received their invitation by now. Even though Tony didn't care, Pepper wanted him to be a part of the planning too, as it was his wedding as well.

So there he was, sitting at some fancy restaurant, with some food he didn't know what was, and speaking about his _wedding_. It was so far out in the future Tony didn't care, as he had much bigger problems at hand, but Pepper cared a lot, so it would be best to go along.

"So for the location I first thought it should be inside, but then I realized it would be more beautiful to get married on your beach in Malibu," informed Pepper, as Tony hadn't exactly helped to plan. Tony's only requests were there should be enough alcohol, and he refused to get married in a church as he found the place too stiff.

And luckily Tony, of course, had his own private beach. Both of them wanted to get married in Malibu, as that was where they met, and originally lived. New York was great, but none of them wanted to get married there.

"That sounds lovely," smiled Tony, and poked with his fork to whatever he was eating. "What about the reception? Perhaps we could just do it in our house… it should be finished by then?" he suggested, and couldn't stand having a reception at some expensive hotel, with enough flowers to drown the room.

"Oh no sweetheart… I don't think the house is big enough for that," laughed Pepper, and Tony suddenly got very nervous as all alarms went off.

"What do you mean with that… Pepper how many did you send that invitation too?" asked Tony worried, as he began to fear the worst… he just wanted a small wedding!

"Oh I send out to 200… but I think we are going to be around 180," she answered, like it was nothing, but Tony's eyes almost popped out.

" _200 people_?" he repeated, and looked on her like she was crazy. "How can we know 200 people… did you pay someone to play our friends?" he asked terrified, and knew exactly where this was going to end… on the expensive hotel with too many flowers.

"Tony you actually know a lot of people, and we can't invite the Avengers, without inviting Coulson, Maria Hill and Fury…"

"YOU INVITED FURY!" yelled Tony terrified, and got the whole restaurants attention.

"Not so loud!" hissed Pepper. "And yes I did invite him, as he has saved your ass more than once, and he has already accepted the invitation, so just live with it," she sighed, and knew he wouldn't be happy about this… but most of the invited people was actually _his_ friends. "And anyway, you said I could plan the wedding as I wanted," she pointed out, and Tony sighed.

"I know…" he sighed, and regretted that decision now. "Can we speak about something else now… I think I need some time to swallow this one," he muttered, and drank the rest of his wine.

"Sure," smiled Pepper, and decided to speak about colors and theme's later. "Why don't you tell me how it's going with Peter… you're almost sticking to the boy like glue," she laughed, and hadn't seen Tony without him the last week. But it more seemed like Tony was dragging Peter with him, then Peter was following Tony.

"Oh it's going well," smiled Tony, and got happy every time someone mentioned the boy's name. "I mean the kid is amazingly smart, and he is warming up… joking more and more," he told, and sounded like the proud parent he was. He didn't want Peter to be like him when he was sixteen, but it was nice to see he actually had a bit of his dad's humor.

"I am very glad to hear that… but Tony sweetheart, I think you need to give the kid a small break now and then," advised Pepper, as she knew the boy sometimes worked far more than he should… and Tony even asked him to come over last Saturday. It was just to fix his car with him, but Pepper thought he deserved to be free in the weekends…

While Tony did everything to keep him occupied.

"Oh don't worry Pepper, I am not making him do more than he can take," told Tony, and Pepper was surprised how serious he sounded.

"Tony I just remember how it is to be your assistant… you don't have much time to yourself, so please just promise me you won't put too much pressure on him," she begged.

"Pepper I promise, I won't ask him to do anything he can't," promised Tony, but it was an empty promise… Tony just couldn't explain to her why. The only thing he knew was he kept Peter safe this way, and he needed this… he was almost addicted to it.

"What's happening to you these day's?" asked Pepper confused, but at the same time there was a smile on her lips. "You seem so much _happier_ since this _Peter_ came…," she said, and Tony couldn't help but smile a bit too… he felt different. "Not that you weren't happy before, but you just… you act so different," added Pepper.

"Perhaps I am changing," admitted Tony, and he was indeed changed. This felt like going to church and confess your sins… but even better, because he was making up for his sins, slowly.

At the same time Peter just arrived at the Avengers Tower, not knowing Tony was out with Pepper, and wouldn't come back anytime soon. It was actually first when Peter stepped into Stark's lab, he realized Tony wasn't there, and something was different this time. It wasn't the first time Tony needed to attend a meeting, but usually he left his _to-do list_ , but today his lab table was empty.

"Jarvis where is Tony?" asked Peter confused, and knew the AI always would help… perhaps Tony even left a message with Jarvis?

"He is currently out eating lunch with Mrs. Potts," informed the AI, not that Peter was surprised. Pepper was beginning to get a bit frustrated with Tony, and Tony said lunch always helped on her temper.

"Did he leave a list or something?" asked Peter confused… Tony wouldn't just leave without some work for Peter, would he? Normally Peter could barely take a moment to breath.

Peter had actually been rather busy last week, as Tony had something he needed him to do all the time, including Saturday. He only got out as Spiderman twice that week, and even the press was beginning to notice. But Peter couldn't really do anything about it, as he had homework too, and Sunday had actually just been homework… he didn't even have time to research his _father problems_.

"Yes he left the list on his lab table, "answered Jarvis, and Peter looked wondering at the lab table.

"There is none," he said confused. "What happened to it?" he asked Jarvis.

"I was programmed not to tell," said Jarvis with his cold voice, like he actually didn't care. Peter wondered if Tony wanted to play hide and seek or something, but before he could think anymore, a person stepped out of the shadow.

"Is it _this_ list you are looking for?" asked Clint, and showed a paper with something that looked like Tony's handwriting… which was a rather horrible sight now and then.

Peter let out a gasp, as he realized he wasn't alone in the room, and turned around to face the archer.

"You gave me a shock there," he sighed, and calmed down as it was Clint… one of the good guys he told himself. "And yes I believe that's mine," he said kindly, and pointed at the paper. Knowing Tony, he better get started.

"Well not anymore," smiled Clint, and curled the paper into a small ball, before he threw it into the trashcan.

"Hey I need that!" said Peter irritated, and bend down to pick it up, just as Clint grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the room with a smirk. "What are you doing!" he protested, most of all irritated as he could see Clint found this funny.

"Simply Tony isn't here, and I want to know why he is so god damn interested in you, so today you are _my_ intern," explained Clint, as he dragged him into the elevator, and commanded Jarvis to go to floor 78.

"You can't just do that," protested Peter… but it was no use. "Tony expect me to be working for him… I can't just _hang out_ with you," he tried, but Clint just laughed and shook his head.

"Tony is somewhere eating lunch with his girlfriend… it will take hours before she releases him, and in the meantime you're mine. Whatever work Tony had… well it didn't look important," answered Clint, even though he never read the paper, he just jumped to the conclusion.

"There isn't really anything I can do to get out of this, is there?" asked Peter, rather annoyed as he wasn't that comfortable with Clint… and Tony looked almost pissed off when he got near him.

"Nope," answered Clint with a smirk, as they arrived at floor 78.

"Jarvis please tell Tony I have been kidnapped by Clint when he comes back," sighed Peter, and stepped out with Clint.

"Of course sir," answered the AI, like _kidnapping_ was a normal thing among the Avengers.

Peter actually thought it was rather cool, being near the Avengers, and sometimes he could see Spiderman among them… but knew that wasn't possible. The Avengers didn't deal with small crimes, and robberies, they dealt with Aliens trying to destroy the world, or evil gods. But he still thought it was cool to talk with them, even though they never would know they had been so close to Spiderman.

"So what are we exactly doing here?" asked Peter confused, as he saw they were standing in a training area, with every equipment you could need. This was the Avengers training floor, and it was bigger than any other gym he ever had seen.

"I want to practice, and I need someone to hold my arrows," explained Clint, and Peter felt like Tony just asked him to get more coffee… these jobs just sucked sometimes.

"You dragged me up here, just to _hold_ your arrows?" asked Peter rather irritated, as he could be making so many cool things in Tony's lab. Tony was actually starting to trust him a bit, and allowed him to fix some small devices now and then.

"Well you are my intern… so yes I dragged you up here to _hold_ my arrows," smiled Clint, and gave him a huge stack of arrows, before he went over the shooting area.

"So I am just going to stand here… holding these?" asked Peter, and was beginning to wish Tony was here.

"Yup… oh and you are going to talk too, you know, to keep me entertained," he smiled, and began to shoot with his bow.

For a few minutes Peter just watched, while one arrow after another landed in the center of its target. It seemed like Barton barely thought about what he was doing, as the arrows found their spot, and Peter was amazed… not that he ever would tell Barton that.

"So kid… who is your favorite superhero?" asked Clint after some time, as he realized Peter wasn't going to start the conversation. He was curious about Peter, and was trying to find out why Tony was using so much time on him… so perhaps favorite superhero was a good place to start? "Oh and please don't say Iron man, just because Tony is your boss," he added, and didn't even look at Peter as he spoke.

Peter wondered for a moment if he should say Captain America, or himself… but Spiderman was most of all to test what the Avengers thought about him. He also feared Barton would connect him to Spiderman… but how could he? Peter was just a shy clumsy boy in Clint's eyes.

"Spiderman," he answered shortly, and saw how Barton froze in his move, as he slowly turned his head to look at him.

" _Spiderman_?" he repeated, like Peter just had done a huge crime. "Are you serious? You like the flying monkey most?" he asked, and would have preferred the kid said Iron man over this.

"Hey he has some cool moves!" defended Peter, and felt rather insulted… _the flying monkey!_

"Kid I asked about your favorite _superhero_ ," smirked Clint. "Spiderman just deals with small crimes and thieves," he argued, and began to shoot again.

"What about the Lizard," reminded Peter, and remembered that as more than _small crimes_ in his head… perhaps because he used a whole week to recover.

"Yeah well it was great and everything, but come one kid, any Avenger could have taken him out on a bad day, _alone_ ," replied Clint, and was rather irritated _Spiderman_ should be his idol. "We dealt with an _alien invasion_ … see that's real shit," he smiled, and hoped Peter would choose him instead.

"Well where were the Avengers then when the Lizard attacked?" asked Peter smartly, and Clint looked on him with a bit surprise.

"So you do have a mouth after all," he laughed. "I was beginning to think Tony's stupid remarks never would have any influence," he teased, and Peter just snorted. "And about the attack… well we decided Spiderman should have a chance," he lied, as the truth was none of them had been in New York when it happened, but he wasn't going to tell that.

"You know, he is the most popular superhero in New York," pointed Peter out, and had been rather proud when he read that in the Newspapers.

"Well that's just New York my friend, the rest of the world probably like the Avengers more," answered Clint, and wasn't sure if that was the truth… but he hoped so. "But anyway, if you had to choose an Avenger as your favorite, which one would it be?" he asked, and was begging the kid would say him, as he would make sure Tony never heard the end of it.

"Captain America," answered Peter instead, and Clint almost gave up.

"Okay so if you had to choose between me and Tony, would it then be me?" he tried desperately, and could live if the kid just chose him over Tony.

"Sorry, but after your comment about Spiderman, I think Tony wins," he smiled, and Clint gave up.

"I am never going to get what Tony sees in you," sighed Clint, and shook his head… Peter Parker would remain a mystery for now.

While Peter was trying to get out of being Clint's intern, and Tony was finishing his lunch with Pepper, Fury was standing high above them with a well-known person.

No one had seen her much lately… even the Avengers were wondering what she was doing, but Natasha Romanoff was busy these days. With what she couldn't tell, but it was important, and her top priority.

"And you are sure you saw him?" questioned Fury, to an unknown person who was sitting in front of them.

"It was him from the picture," answered the person, and Natasha could almost feel how nervous this person was… like it was coming off in waves.

"Did he say anything… did he try to get into contact with you?" asked Natasha, and was rather irritated. She had tried to hunt this guy down for weeks, and now he just showed up by himself.

"No… he just stared… he didn't try to do anything," the person explained, and Natasha was almost sure he or she was going to have a panic attack.

"Well I guess we will have to act," said Fury, and looked over on Natasha, who was his operating agent in this mission. "Romanoff I want you to find this guy, _now_ … he still has to be in New York, and we need to get rid of him. Check all security camera's, see what you can do, and take all the men you need," he ordered, and Natasha nodded.

"Do you think we should start phase 3?" she questioned, and knew the person in front of her knew just as much, so there was no reason to whisper.

"No," answered Fury, and shook his head firmly. "Let's just try to catch this guy, before we make anyone notice, or need more security," he answered, and Natasha stood up.

"I will see what I can do, but it will take some time before we can track him down again," she warned, and Fury understood.

"Take all the resource you need," he nodded. "Oh and… report on the _victim_ , is he safe as we speak?" questioned Fury, and _Victim_ was a codename for the most important person in this mission.

"Oh yes," smiled Natasha, "Let's just say _a hawk_ is watching him closely as we speak,"

* * *

So please tell me just one of you are sitting out there, wondering who who was the unknown person?

Not to mention we know Natasha knows now, but what about Clint... how much does he know?

And is someone going to be in trouble very soon?

Your guys are always the best, so please **review** , and i will write some more :D


	7. Chapter 7: Patrick Porter

So i am sorry you haven't t got the update before today, but my account has been rather irritating, and it's just now it finally is working again :D Thanks for all you reviews, they mean so much to me :D

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 7: Patrick Porter

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

Peter felt like a bird, flying high above everyone and everything, as he patrolled the city. It was a rather rare thing for Spiderman to be out these days, as Peter Parker craved more attention, and was too busy to be Spiderman…

Actually a bit too busy.

It has been ten days since Clint kidnaped him, so he could be his _intern_ for a day, which had been a rather nice day if you asked Peter. It turned out Clint was a cool guy, and the day had gone rather fast… at least until Tony came, and dragged him out of the room. He had looked on Clint like he wanted to murder him, and Peter couldn't get what Tony held against Clint, and wasn't any closer to an answer.

The only word that went through Peter head these days was _Tony_. Not because the name was fascinating, or he wanted to think about Tony all the time, but the guy was like a child demanding attention. Peter had been his intern in exactly seventeen days, and he only had two day's where he didn't see Tony. The rest of the time he either called, texted, or demanded his presence in his lab, and Peter didn't even have his weekend off.

But it was in many ways a good thing. Tony Stark made him busy, which meant he didn't have to think about Gwen, School or his _father problem_. Peter had actually been too tired to dig further into any of it, and was still left with a Howard, S and a location in DC.

Peter couldn't really explain what was happening, but Tony felt like glue, and he swore that man couldn't be alone for five minutes.

Which gave some problems, as he barely had any time to be Spiderman these days.

The problem was Tony tired him out, and we are talking in extremes where Peter dragged his body home, or even once he fell asleep in Tony's lab.

Most nights he didn't even stay awake to go out as Spiderman, but now, guilt was starting to show. New York's citizens were used to Spiderman being out to patrol every single night, so when he only showed up twice a week, people noticed. Where was Spiderman? Did he forget his city… and so on. Newspapers even began to write about it, and Peter couldn't avoid seeing the articles.

But Tony saw them too, and made Peter work even harder in his lab, as he didn't want the boy to go out as Spiderman, which created a bit of a disaster.

The thing was Peter started something long ago… something people was in need of, and believed in, so he couldn't just end it. He created Spiderman for a reason, so now he couldn't quit, and ignore all those people in need. Thieves, rapists and robbers began to notice too, and these last three days had been rather frustrating for Peter.

The problem was Stark didn't let him leave before late, and so he had to go home first, to make Aunt May believe he went to bed, before he went out. And so Spiderman didn't appear before midnight, only to be tired already, and take more punches than usually. Peter's ribs looked like an abstract paintings these days, with bruises in various colors and forms, and it didn't help him the next night.

But Today it was Sunday, and his day off. For once he had actually been able to sleep as long as he wanted, and make some homework, before he went out as Spiderman. It was some time ago he had a chance to do this in the daytime, and Tony thought he was very busy with homework, so Peter didn't expect he would bother him.

But Peter was deadly wrong.

Actually he didn't even get a chance to _fight_ any crime, before his phone buzzed in his backpack, and he stopped on the nearest rooftop to check who it was. He wasn't surprised to see the annoying billionaire was calling again, and wondered if he should act like he hadn't heard it, but last time Tony had acted like he was kidnapped since he didn't answer his phone.

For some reason Peter felt Tony always knew when he was doing something important, and decided he needed his presence immediately.

"Tony its my day off," answered Peter, and tried to hide his irritation, but Tony was demanding his presence more and more.

"Well hello to you too sunshine," greeted Tony's voice, who didn't hold any worry or fear, but that was far from the truth.

"Look I am seriously trying to focus on my math right now, is this something important?" asked Peter, and did his best to sound nice, but he really needed some time away from Tony, or he wouldn't have time to be Spiderman.

"Yeah speaking about homework, could you do it like… later?" asked Tony, and Peter could already feel where this was going to end.

He wasn't behind in school, but it was still nice to relax now and then, and beside Tony, homework could actually be relaxing. This Sunday was just about homework and patrolling, but Peter already knew from last weekend Tony thought it normal to demand his presence after working hours.

"Tony I really need to finish some of this stuff," tried Peter, as he wasn't ready to quit being Spiderman for today.

"Well then take the stupid book with you," suggested Tony, and Peter already knew where this was leading. "Just get over here, before I die from boredom," he ordered, and Peter wanted to scream.

For some reason Tony thought it normal to call Peter, as soon as he was _bored_ , but Peter was not supposed to be an entertainer… he was his intern!

Peter wasn't complaining about Tony, because he loved every part of their time together, but Tony was a handful now and then. These days Peter barely got home, as Tony needed him all the time, and even his aunt was beginning to question it a bit. She thought Tony was stressing Peter, but he had assured his Aunt it wasn't work all the time, Tony just couldn't be alone for five minutes.

"Tony I really think it would be better if I just stayed here, and did my homework," pleaded Peter, as guilt was beginning to show up now and then. He owed this to the city, who actually supported Spiderman, while the police acted like he was an ordinary criminal.

"No chance, bring your stuff along if you have too… I don't care, just be here," ordered Tony, in a rather surprising sharp voice, that made Peter wonder if he was in trouble… at least for a moment. "Oh, and if you aren't here anytime soon, I will hack into your phone and find your location, got it?" asked Tony, and left no space for arguments…

Almost like a father, but Peter was too irritated to notice such a detail.

With a sigh he hung up, before Tony could say more crap, and knew he had no choice. Peter didn't really want to fix cars today, or run for coffee, but he said yes to this internship, and feared Tony would give it to someone else.

So with a sigh he took his Spiderman costume off, and dressed in regular cloth instead. It was a good thing he already had his math book in his bag, as he sometimes sat on the rooftops, and worked a bit, until his police radio went off, and told him where the next crime was. This way he wouldn't have to go home first, and Aunt May thought he was spending the day at an old friend's house, so there was nothing to worry about.

When Peter landed on the ground, he suddenly realized he wasn't where he thought he was. He couldn't tell which part of Manhattan it was, but it was obviously not where he thought he would be, and to be honest… it didn't look like the best neighborhood. This was one of those places you should stay away from, and he wasn't Spiderman anymore… he was Peter Parker.

"Shit," he muttered, as he looked around in the alley, and realized there was no one else.

Just because Peter lived in New York, it didn't mean he knew every single street, and right now he was rather lost. As he tiptoed out of the alley, and onto the street, he tried to find some kind of map to see where he was, or just the nearest metro, but with no luck.

This was the part of the city where there were no tourists, and where you were a part of the gang, or killed before the day was over. Here people locked their windows at night, and made sure their cat got home safe, before they placed the gun on their nightstand, and begged the gang would leave them alone tonight.

It was here the drug addicts lived, and where human traffic was known. It was here all the crime started, and where it spread like a disease. Peter could almost smell how people showered less here, and hear the bottles of alcohol tumbled against each other.

The buildings told their own story, looking like crap, with broken windows and old scraps of paint. Nothing was pretty at this places, and people didn't care… they just followed Peter with their eyes, knowing he didn't belong there.

Peter began to walk faster, and even considered if he should call Tony… but his expensive cars wouldn't help any of them. It would just attract even more attention, and Peter feared Tony would be angry about this. It wasn't really Tony's business where he was, but something told Peter Tony wouldn't care about that, and he didn't want to see a mad Tony.

But suddenly as he was walking, his _spider senses_ went off, telling him there was some kind of danger in the area. At first he almost ducked, as he feared someone was trying to hit him, but then he realized there was no one in sight. Instead, his ears suddenly caught something, and in a second, he turned his head toward an ally on the other side of the street.

He couldn't see who they were, but a man dressed in a black hood was pressing a man to the ground, while another held a gun to his head. They both looked like gang members, those who did the dirty work, but still did it, as they somewhere enjoyed it.

No one else around Peter seemed to notice what was happening, or didn't care, but Peter's heart was too big to ignore the scene. His uncle's words were whispered in his head, and he didn't care if he was Peter or Spiderman, a person needed help.

He didn't even think about what he was doing, or the fact he wasn't wearing the mask… he was actually just Peter Parker, but in his heart Spiderman was still speaking. Without caring about the traffic, he ran across the streets, and heard multiple people yell behind him, but he didn't stop.

Peter didn't even think about who was the good guy and who was the bad, as someone was holding a gun, so the innocent one had to be him on his knees.

But sometimes we forget the world isn't black and white, and those who look evil, could be your friend. For the most part evil and good doesn't exist, not even in a world filled with superheroes and villains, as the streets sometimes have to be filled with blood, before it can be cleaned.

What happened when Peter reached the ally can't be explained, at least not before you know more details, but it can only be described as rather strange.

Peter expected a fight, and a lot of punches before the _bad guys_ gave up, and left the man alone. But being who he was he didn't fear any of this, as he knew his Spidey senses would be a bonus, and even make them a bit surprised.

But as soon as the two gang members eyed him, the one holding the gun removed it from the man's head, while the other kicked him in the back. Somewhere in his mind, Peter heard the poor man gasp, before he saw they hit his head, and left him on the ground.

Peter didn't expect them to knock the man out, as it seemed like they were threatening him, and would finish him later. Most times the victim was pushed over in the corner, while they dealt with Spiderman, but these people just left him…

Like they suddenly realized it was the wrong guy, and decided to run before the police came.

And Peter didn't exactly look like a threat, so there was no reason to run. This was two big guys, with guns, against what appeared to be a young boy, who had no weapons.

But before Peter even could understand what they were doing, one of them punched him in the face, and he felt to the ground.

And when he looked up… they were gone.

"What the fuck…" he muttered, as he pressed his hand against his burning cheek, and looked at the spot where the gang members once stood.

He wondered what just happened, and why they just ran, but then he heard the groan behind him, and remembered someone else was here. With a sigh he stood up, and tried to forget his own pain for a while, as he looked on the rather beaten up man.

They had clearly hit him before he came, as bruises were forming everywhere, and the man coughed as Peter crouched beside him, to help him sit up.

"Wow dude, are you alright?" asked Peter, and knew it was a stupid question, but it was polite to ask.

He picked up his glasses from the ground, who magically had survived somehow, and gave them to the man who coughed once more, before he thanked him.

"I think I will survive," he mutter, and groaned as he moved. "Thanks for stepping in by the way," he smiled, and allowed Peter to help him stand up.

Whoever this man was, Peter realized he was older than he first thought. The first few gray hairs were already showing, along with a few wrinkles, but all in all he looked nice. His hair had once been a dark brown color, but now it was slowly turning gray, and made the rest look lighter. Peter noticed he was wearing a suit, which meant he probably wasn't from this area, and it made him wonder why someone would attack him. This guy was an old man, who looked really nice, and Peter couldn't help but like him. Right now he was too beaten up for Peter to see any details in his face, but his eyes seemed kind, and he would never understand those who attacked him.

"You're welcome," thanked Peter, and brushed some dirt of the man's suit. "But I didn't really do anything… actually I just got beaten," he sighed, and pointed to his cheek, that probably would bruise soon.

"But none the less you made a difference," reminded the old man, and Peter helped him over to a bench, before they both collapsed. "And I fear I wouldn't have been alive without you,"

"Well you're welcome," smiled Peter shyly, and couldn't believe he suddenly had to act like the shy five year-old. "Uhm, should I call an ambulance or something?" he then asked, and had never tried this kind of situation before. Usually someone else took care of the wounded, as Peter chased the bad guys, and was never involved in this part of the process.

"Oh no… I think I can manage," thanked the man, and stretched his hand out. "My name is Patrick Porter," he introduced, with a smile that made Peter think he was a nice grandfather or something.

"Nice to meet you, I am Peter… Peter Parker," he introduced, and didn't see the quick flash of surprise in Patrick's eyes, as his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Peter…" smiled Patrick, and looked like he almost tasted on the name… to test it. "You shall know you have done me a huge favor, and saved me in more ways than you can imagine," he told, and made Peter blush, as he didn't feel like any hero at this moment.

"I… I uhm… I only got beaten up," he told, and felt like the biggest clown on earth. "I don't even get why they ran… I mean, I don't look that strong," he muttered, and began to wonder what really happened… because it couldn't just be as simple as it looked. The gang members had no reason to run, as they were two against an old beaten up man, and a scrawny teenager… so why run?

"I fear we won't get any answer, but I am still happy you came," told Patrick, and patted Peter on his back, with the hand that wasn't too beaten up.

"I guess you are welcome," sighed Peter, and stood up. He knew he had to be at Avenger's tower soon, or Tony would call the police, or the military, and hell would be loose. "Is there somewhere you need to be… or someone I should call for you?" asked Peter kindly, and looked down on his watch… it wouldn't be long before Tony began searching for him.

"Oh no, I should be fine," smiled Patrick. "Just let me sit here a few minutes, and I will leave on my own," he told, and grabbed Peter's hand in an almost hurtful grip. "You have no idea how much you have saved today," he thanked him, and Peter just nodded before he ran off.

He was rather confused, and on top of that, he knew Tony would get inpatient in a few minutes. He tried to send him a text, saying he was on his way, before he jumped on the first subway toward Avenger's tower. Reply came only seconds later, saying he better hurry up, but Peter's thoughts were elsewhere, and he never replied.

Something was very off with what just happened… that was clear, but he couldn't give an explanation.

But he let it rest for now, as he got closer and closer to Tony, and knew he would have a hectic afternoon.

In the Tower Tony was waiting, as seconds ticked by, and Peter still wasn't there. He was in his lab, just waiting for once, and he felt like he was too old for this kind of thing. It worried him every time Peter wasn't beside him, but now he was more worried than usually.

As it has been mentioned earlier, Tony had camera's everywhere in Peter's neighborhood, and Jarvis was watching the boy closely for him. Unfortunately for Tony, Jarvis was commanded not to talk about Peter, unless Tony was alone, and so he wasn't told when Peter walked out of the door this morning. Pepper and him had been sharing breakfast, and it wasn't before he was in his lab, Jarvis told him young Peter left his house this morning.

Of course this didn't mean he went out as Spiderman, as he had been dressed regular, but Peter had told Tony he was going to do homework… which was a lie. Therefore Tony had to assume he was out as Spiderman, and called him before he could do anything stupid.

But time was passing by, and he still wasn't there.

Tony felt more stressed than ever, and he couldn't blame Peter, so instead he blamed S.H.I.E.L.D. Blaming Peter would just be wrong, as he was trying to save people, but Fury, on the other hand, was an ass according to Tony. Because of him, Tony had to keep Peter away from being Spiderman, and that was a difficult task, when the boy immediately began to feel guilty as soon as he didn't save the city for a day.

Oh yes, the first week was easy enough for Tony, as Peter was busy, but then the goddamn newspapers realized Spiderman wasn't showing up, and started writing. Everything was actually going fine until they came along, and Tony did the worst thing he could.

He made the boy work harder and longer, with no result, as he instead went out past midnight, and was beaten up the next day.

Oh yes, Peter had tried to hide all the bruises, but Tony had noticed, and was now in a frustrating state. Making him work for long hours didn't help, and not working at all didn't help either. Tony actually really considered kidnapping him these days, and put him in a room somewhere safe.

"Sir, Mr. Peter has arrived at the entrance," informed Jarvis, and Tony leaned back in his chair relieved.

"Good," he sighed, and felt like he could breathe again. "Please tell him to get his ass up here, before my patience grows thin," he ordered, and began to wonder how he could keep him occupied the rest of the day. Work was out of the question, as he was tired of working, and he began to wonder if they should go somewhere…

But as soon as Peter stepped out of the elevator, Tony forget everything about his plans, as he eyed the boy.

"What the hell happened?" he gasped, as he saw the huge bruise on his cheek, that slowly was turning more and more purple.

Without further words he stood up from his chair, and walked briskly over to Peter, not knowing what he wanted to do most. In his head he already knew the boy had been out as Spiderman, and he clearly got hurt, so should he hit him himself, or just freak out? Deep inside he knew it wasn't his place to scold him, as he wasn't more than a boss in Peter's eyes, but in Tony's head he was so much more.

"Uhm… hey Tony," said Peter carefully, and couldn't get why he seemed so angry, until he remembered what his face probably looked like. "I uhm… I might have been in a few problems before I arrived," he excused, but it didn't seem to soften Tony in anyway, and Peter feared the word _gun_ wouldn't help anything. At this moment he didn't think it was weird Tony was overreacting so much, because in some way it felt natural between them, but later he would wonder why Tony cared so much about his bruised cheek.

"I see," said Tony coldly, and dragged him over to a chair before he could protest. "Stay there," he ordered, before he went over to grab the first aid box. It was rather normal Tony got hurt now and then in his lab, and Peter's bruise wasn't exactly something horrible, but he was still pissed off.

Most of all because Tony was working so hard on keeping him away from danger, and then he went out and did it on his own. He was fighting with the whole fucking planet to keep him safe, and Peter couldn't even be alone for five minutes, before he showed up with a huge bruise!

"This is going to sting," warned Tony, as he began to clean the bruise, not that it really was necessary, but it calmed him down.

"Hey be careful with that!" complained Peter, and Tony touched a sore area.

"You deserve it for being so stupid," was Tony's only reply, as he went over and found an icepack in the small freezer. "Here take this," he offered, rather coldly.

"Thanks, and a guy was nearly killed… it wasn't like I got in some kind of fight for fun," defended Peter, but it didn't have any positive effect on Tony…

Why did the boy just have to be the _hero type_? Tony would prefer him as a spoiled brat over this!

"Then you should have called the police," was his only reply, as he sat down beside him. He wasn't going to question this too deep, as he knew Peter wouldn't reveal he was Spiderman, and only give him a lie instead. But it didn't mean they couldn't take about the subject, now they landed there anyway.

"The guy was about to be killed… he didn't have time for the police to come by," explained Peter, and thought it did justice to his actions, but Tony had a different view on this matter. Since Peter was his son, he didn't care who was about to be killed… as long as it wasn't Peter.

"Peter I don't care," sighed Tony, and was a bit too honest as always… at least enough to make Peter look with a shocked expression, because how could he not care?

"But he was about to be killed!" argued Peter, and couldn't come up with anything smarter to say.

"Yes but you are only a human Peter," tried Tony to explain, and felt like he was talking to a toddler. "You aren't expected to save the world every single day, and sometimes you have to be selfish and think on yourself first. You mean a lot to a lot of people, who would be devastated if something happened to you," he tried, and wanted to say he meant a lot to _him_ , but that would be stepping too far.

Tony knew this conversation was a bit too deep to his usual self, but it was important, and this was the closest he could come to talk about the real problem. His hope was Peter actually would listen to this, and remember it the next time he went out as Spiderman, but knowing how he was about Ironman, it wouldn't help.

"But I knew I could help this guy… and the bad guy's ran anyway, there wasn't really a fight," explained Peter, and hoped it would help… but somewhere deep inside him, Tony's words touched a sore spot. What would happen if he got seriously hurt? What about Aunt May?

"But they got a great punch in your face first," reminded Tony, and Peter couldn't really argue with that.

"My uncle always said, _with great power there must also come great responsibility_ ," told Peter instead, and couldn't help but feel a bit sad. "I had the powers to do something there… to help someone, so then it's my duty to do so," he explained, but he was speaking to a man who lived by some very different words…

Something alike, _always you first, and then the rest of the crap can follow_.

But Peter's words still gave a huge insight for Tony in how Peter's thought worked, and why he was as he was. Suddenly it made a bit more sense why he wanted to save the world, not that he liked it, or would do any less to stop him.

"I guess that's true," sighed Tony. "But remember kid, those you have the most power over is those who love you, so it's them and their feelings you should think about first and foremost… not some stranger," he told, and felt like he was almost wise… but it was the truth.

"I guess you are right…" muttered Peter slowly, but then another thought presented itself in his brain. "But why are we even talking about this… I mean, this is something my aunt would say," he asked, and Tony suddenly felt rather awkward…

Saying that he loved Peter would be stepping too far, but it still didn't stop him from trying to say what he felt… it was just hidden behind his words.

"Despite how impossible it sounds, I care about you too," smiled Tony, and while he told himself everything looked okay for now…

His world was slowly crumbling around him, and would leave everything in a mess.

Far away in an apartment, on an unknown location, Patrick Porter stepped inside.

Patrick wasn't his real name, and neither was Porter, but he couldn't risk giving everything away, so he kept it for safety reasons.

His apartment wasn't big, actually it was just one room and a bathroom, but it was more than he needed. Patrick didn't _live_ like the rest of the world, or at least he wasn't in need of the real world, as most things happened in his head. Television, phones and tablets where necessary to keep him entertained, and his apartment only had a small kitchen and a bed. He found use in those two things, but he would never care if the bed were comfortable or not.

"Choke him, kill him, slice him, burn him, bury him," he muttered to himself, a phrase he used rather often, but today it had another meaning for him. Today it meant something special, as he was one step closer in his mission.

But inside his mind everything was chaos. One voice was screaming no, while another screamed yes, and _Patrick_ were trapped in the middle of their fight. He was neither of those two persons, but at the same time they were a part of him, and he was the result of their fight.

And they were always arguing, sometimes so harshly Patrick began to scream, as he couldn't see what was right and what was wrong anymore. They could be so loud, and so overwhelming he couldn't sleep at night, and lately it had been worse.

But one of the voices was more firm than the other, and kept Patrick in line. Patrick was the result of their fighting, as he hadn't always been there, but in the middle of all it showed up, and the voice that was dark and deep had taken care of him. It had guided him, and showed him what to do, and Patrick was grateful for that.

As said before his apartment didn't have much, but on the floor beside the bed there was a picture, that Patrick walked over to, and picked up. The picture was old, and you could barely see what was on the picture anymore, but Patrickl knew every detail, and would never forget the person… even if he hadn't met her personally.

"It's alright Darling… I found him, I found Peter Parker," he whispered, and began to repeat his phrase over and over. "Choke him, kill him, slice him, burn him, burry him. Choke him, kill him, slice him, burn him…."

* * *

So it seems like Peter is in a rather huge problem now... and what about this Patrick Porter, what has he done to him... or is it Tony that has done something? :D

And a few parental insitcts is showing up now... what do you think about that scene?

Again thanks for you reviews, and please continue, as they really makes my day :D


	8. Chapter 8: Phase 3

So hey guys, sorry it has been some time, but life is busy, and my school believes for some reason it's more important than this. Don't know how they could get such an idea.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 8: Phase 3

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

"We thought Stark was keeping him busy!" defended Natasha, as Fury's eyes burned with anger.

He received the news yesterday, just a few minutes after _the failure_ happened, as he liked to call it.

Right now they were both aboard the Helicarrier, in a private room, where no one else could hear them. Even the microphones and cameras had been removed, as this was something that shouldn't get past these walls, and mission P.S. was now more top secret than ever. Only few actually knew what it was about, and even Natasha questioned if she knew everything.

"Well he clearly wasn't!" snapped Fury, and paced forth and back in anger. "And now Patrick has seen him… do you know what that means?" he asked angrily, and couldn't believe this was happening. This was what he had been fighting so hard for… and now it was all wasted!

"Look I know, but we thought it was safe!" argued Natasha, and was irritated herself, but things happened and they couldn't go back in time.

Natasha was there yesterday, and watched from one of the buildings, as their agents executed Patrick Porter… or at least tried too.

Because the only person who shouldn't show up… showed up. Fury didn't care who saw it, or what happened… as long as Peter Parker didn't see it happen, and of course, the boy needed to interrupt everything! Natasha had no choice, but call her two agents, dressed as gang members, back, and let things proceed. Of course they didn't leave Peter alone with Mr. Porter, but couldn't interrupt either, so instead they watched. The knew Porter wouldn't do anything in public, but things would have been serious if Peter had gone with him.

"Then at least tell my why the _fuck_ you didn't shoot him, instead of _beating him up_ first?" demanded Fury, and was rather pissed. He asked for Porter's death… not a beating!

Natasha knew she should have made her agents kill him on the spot, but had her own motives too. Fury had been kind enough to share a few details with her, like Peter was Spiderman, and his father was Tony Stark, but something else was missing… there was something Fury wasn't telling her…

So she commanded her agents to get it out of him first, but with no success. She had overheard everything, and the man was completely mad, and didn't say anything that gave sense.

"I wanted to get a few things out of him first," answered Natasha with a cold voice, knowing Fury would see if she was lying. "You have told me who Peter is, and what his relationship to Stark is, but there is still something missing, and I want to know what," she said shortly, and if Fury had been a cartoon, he would have been beat red.

"You went against my orders," he said slowly, so she understood every single word. "I have been trying to hunt this guy down for weeks! Weeks Natasha! And then I give you a simple task, to kill him, and what do you do? You follow your own orders!" he yelled, and couldn't believe so much work was wasted! Porter wasn't exactly easy to find, and now it would take them even longer to find him again, not to mention he could find Peter in the meantime.

"Well how I am supposed to trust you, when you keep secrets about my target!" defended Natasha, and wasn't just going to kill without knowing everything. She would have done so once, but even she changed with time, and that wasn't her style anymore.

"You know even S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets has secrets," answered Fury coldly, and went from angry to emotionless. He too knew there was nothing he could do to change what happened, and would just have to get the best out of it.

"But is this an S.H.I.E.L.D secret at all?" question Natasha, and was smarter than most people. Not many in this Helicarrier even knew about Missions P.S., and sometimes she wondered if this was a private affair or strictly business.

"That's not what we should be asking ourselves right now," brushed Fury off, and just confirmed Natasha _maybe_ could be right. "Instead we should worry about what to do, since Porter now knows what Peter looks like," he sighed, and couldn't believe they had lost their advantage.

"I thought you said he was safe as long as he was with Stark?" asked Natasha.

"Yes, but he has a hard time keeping him in line," grumbled Fury, and had been watching father and son closely. "And now he can't even walk on the streets anymore, without at least two agents following him," he muttered, and didn't like the solution… but it was the best they could come up with.

"Perhaps we could make him and his Aunt move somehow?" suggested Natasha, not that there wasn't already three agents guarding their house at night.

"No… that's too late," sighed Fury. "He already knows what Peter look like, so if we want to keep the boy safe, we will have to start phase 3… that should make Stark more watchful," he sighed, and didn't like this at all, as he was stepping into unknown ground.

"But we don't know the outcome of phase 3!" argued Natasha, and was already informed what the next phase would be. "Stark could react in many ways, and not all of them would help us!"

"I know," sighed Fury frustrated. "But we have no choice at this point, as security around Peter _has_ to be bigger, and Stark will hopefully do as we wish," he muttered, and found his phone. "Now you know what you part is Romanoff, so you have to excuse me, but I need to call the others and inform them about our situation… Phase 3 will start in two hours," he said, before he left the room, and Natasha could only sigh… knowing everything could happen now.

For the next two hours nothing of importance happened… at least not anything we need to know yet. Time just ticked by as it usually did, and the earth moved around, as people lived and we all breathed.

But two hours later, Tony was in his lab, waiting for Peter… a thing he was doing more and more often. It was Monday, so the boy was in school, but Tony didn't have anything important to do…

At least not something that was as important as his son, not that anyone ever would know.

Tony would prefer Peter just dropped out of school, moved into his tower, and then followed him like a lost puppy. It was the easy solution, and would make Tony feel less worried, as he always would be able to protect him. But no matter how much he wanted all these things, he knew Peter had a life too, and wouldn't accept such an offer.

At this point Tony tried to tell himself all of this was for the boy's sake. Tony wasn't a very good father, or a nice person, and Peter would suffer if he had to take care of him. Over and over he repeated in his head, that he was doing the boy a favor, and everything was better this way.

But the truth was he was scared of telling Peter he was his father, because when you say something it becomes true, and if it's true… there is no way back. Tony actually cared deeply about Peter, and when you care about someone, you are afraid to lose them…

And Tony's natural fear was Peter would be angry, hate him, and never see him again.

So things were best as they were right now.

As Tony was working on his suit, he felt a bit frustrated. Yesterday Peter had showed up with a visible bruise, claiming he tried to save some guy, but it didn't calm Tony down at all. He needed Spiderman off the streets, no matter how many guys were beaten up in the process, but Peter was fighting so hard to stay on the streets. Just seeing his son hurt, made Tony's heart scream in frustration, as he wanted to beat the guy who did it, but at the same time had to at least try and stay neutral.

Unfortunately Black Widow wasn't going to help Tony's nerves or heart, as she stepped into his lab, wearing her black cloths. None of the Avengers had seen her a lot recently, as she seemed to be working hard on something for S.H.I.E.L.D, and even Clint was complaining about her absence. For some reason Clint wasn't allowed to be a part of the mission, which frustrated him, and Natasha wouldn't give any details.

"Hello Stark," greeted Natasha, rather coldly, as she walked over to his working space… not that Tony was reacting. He did his best to stare on his suit instead, like she didn't exist at all, but Natasha wasn't going to give up that easily.

Tony had a feeling about _why_ she was here, as he knew it would happen at some point. Peter was still seen too much as Spiderman by the press, and Fury may only have one eye, but unless Spiderman disappeared completely, he wouldn't ignore it.

"Tash," muttered Tony, and tried to make it sound like a greeting, but it more sounded like a curse word.

"Clint tells me you have been busy lately," she said in a neutral tone, but Tony could hear there was something about it. Natasha was the type that didn't speak, unless there was something important to discuss, and right now she was the tiger… playing with her prey.

"Yeah… I have a company you know," informed Tony in an emotionless voice. "Takes some work now and then, not to mention the Avengers is becoming a bit more than just a _hobby_ ,"

Natasha seemed to ignore his last comment, as she circled around his suit, and watched it with interest… not even looking on him as she spoke.

"Oh I wasn't talking about the company, but that _intern_ everyone is talking about… was it Perry, or Percy?" she asked with a smile, and all blood left Tony's face by the mention of his _intern_.

"His name is Peter!" he snapped, and couldn't hold it back. It was bad enough someone named him _Benjamin_ as his middle name, but Perry and Percy were just ugly names in his opinion. Actually he wouldn't even have called him Peter, but he could live with it, now when he couldn't be called _Tony Jr_.

"Oh… so you do really care about him," muttered Natasha, as she stared into his eyes, and probably saw the fear that shined through.

"Nonsense, he is an intern… he works for me Natasha!" he defended, and didn't like where this was going.

"Tony I am a skilled assassin," laughed Natasha, and shook her head. "And I can see that there is something you don't want to tell me, but don't worry… I won't force you…"

"But I don't care about him… he is just a god damn intern!" interrupted Tony, and knew Natasha had trapped him in a corner.

"Say what you want, but Pepper told me it took you years, before you even realized her real name wasn't _Pepper_ , so yes you do care Mr. Stark," she smirked, and Tony cursed himself for being so stupid… he could never remember people's names for god sake!

"And where are you going with all of this?" asked Tony, and thought it was better to ask, before he got himself into deeper shit.

"Oh… nowhere really, Fury just asked for you to focus _a bit more_ on Spiderman, and a bit less on this Peter," she answered, and Tony was somewhere between relief and fear, as this brought more trouble, but at least she didn't suspect he was Peter's father.

"A guy in spandex isn't my biggest problem these days," he snorted, and decided it would be best to be as close to his usual self as possible. "I have a company, remember?"

"That has never been an excuse before," reminded Natasha, and Tony actually rarely worked for his company anymore. He owned it of course, but he was becoming Iron man more and more, and Tony Stark was taking a step back.

"Look Tash, I know Fury want this _vigilant_ , but come on… the media is even talking about he isn't showing up regular these day's… leave the dude alone?" he suggested, and hoped the little work he did would help him.

"It doesn't matter, he is still a threat, and Fury isn't that patient type you know," answered Natasha, with her cold voice and sent daggers through her eyes… or at least Tony felt that way.

"Look I know, but the Avengers don't take care of themselves you know," argued Tony. "Someone has to make sure your weapons are up to date, and repair what you guys broke… what do you think I am doing in my lab these day's?" he complained. "Why do you even think I got an intern?"

He felt rather sneaky for adding the last part, as it excused why Peter was here, and would remove some of the suspicions Natasha might have… because she was always suspicious.

"Yes I know that," sighed Natasha, and looked like she almost felt like Tony about this _Spiderman thing_ , but Tony couldn't be sure. "But you know how Fury is, and he isn't going to wait much longer… actually he is finished waiting," she informed, and Tony felt like someone dropped a rock on him.

"What… what do you mean?" asked Tony, and feared Fury would do something drastic… something that would lead Peter into even more danger, and never allow Tony to sleep again.

"Well trying to find his identity first isn't exactly working, so Fury don't care anymore… we are just going for a straight attack," told Natasha, and Tony head went into alarm mood… everything blinking and screaming _no_!

" _Attack_?" repeated Tony, and tried to remain Tony Stark, but what only could be described as Peter's father wanted to take over, and freak out.

"Yes… I know, but Fury is right. This _Spider_ is hiding his identity really well, so there is nothing left to do than attack him, and drag him to the Helicarrier," she explained, and looked dead serious… while Tony did everything _not_ to freak out.

"But… he is barely showing up anymore!" protested Tony, and his mind was running wild to find a solution. "You… how are you even going to catch him?" he questioned, and couldn't hide his frustration… but Natasha didn't seem to notice.

"Why do you think Fury want's to act now?" questioned Natasha, and Tony began to curse himself as he figured it out.

"Because Spiderman barely is showing up anymore…and he fears he will disappear completely," he sighed, and realized his genius plan wasn't working at all… it was doing the opposite.

"Exactly, which is why we have to act now," nodded Natasha, and Tony felt how chills went down his spine. "We are going to have agents on the streets for the next week, who is great actors, and will play victim and rapist all over New York. Hopefully Spiderman will catch the news about one of them, and we have the police reporting about these _crimes_ on their radios, hoping he will be listening, and then each Avenger will be close to one of the _crimes_ , and…"

"Wait a second!" interrupted Tony, as he wasn't sure if he heard wrong. "Did you say the _Avengers_?" he questioned, and couldn't believe Natasha was asking him to capture his own son.

"Yes, this is Fury's top priority at the moment, and we need as many as possible. Spiderman is no Superhero, but he still has great powers, so our agents won't be enough. We don't know which day he will show up, so we just have to patrol Manhattan until…"

"Sorry, but I can't be there," interrupted Tony, and reacted in panic once more. Last time he made Peter his intern, and this time he didn't even realize what he was saying, before it came out of his mouth.

" _What_?" asked Natasha confused, and thought she had heard wrong for a moment. "Tony this is an important mission, and you are a part of the Avengers, nothing can be more important than…" she tried, but Tony cut her off, as he once more said something before he thought it through.

"It's my week off," he explained, like she should have known that. "Pepper is being stressed with the wedding and everything, and I have been working too hard… we are going on vacation," he lied, and didn't even realize just how stupid he was…

Because if he wasn't here, Peter would be out as Spiderman every single night!

"You are going on _vacation_?" she repeated, and looked on him like he was crazy. "While S.H.I.E.L.D need you more than ever?" she asked, and now Tony couldn't take his words back… so he just had to play along.

"Yes, sweetheart," he smiled, and was going to kick himself later for this. "This _Spandex guy_ isn't my problem, and I serious need to get some sun… have you seen how pale I have been lately?" he teased, and Natasha gave up with a frustrated sigh… he wasn't even taking this seriously in her opinion!

"Oh my god… I can't believe you!" she hissed, and made Tony smirk for a moment… Natasha was a bit fun when she got angry. "But do you know what… go get your fucking tan!" she yelled, before she left his lab without any further words, and left Tony in silence.

For a moment he just stood there and stared, as it felt like his head was empty… before he realized what was going on.

Without any further words, he pushed all his things of the lab table, in one movement, and yelled in frustration.

How could he even be _this_ stupid… he was supposed to be Tony Stark, a genius!

His first mistake had been when he tried to get Peter away from being Spiderman, because now Fury was even more determined on getting him, before he disappeared from the streets! The best thing Tony could have done was to let him live his normal routine, so he had a bit more time, and could have lied to Fury… saying he was getting closer or something!

But now he really did it with his, _I am going on vacation_ shit, when his son needed him most. He should have played along, said fine, and made sure Peter was safe… perhaps he could have drugged him, or messed with the police radio… anything!

But instead he ran away in panic!

"Okay Tony…" he sighed, and began to pace forth and back. "Think… come on, you got to have something!" he muttered, and ignored the mess on the floor.

So he could say the trip was canceled… but what if Natasha got suspicious? Not that she wasn't that already.

He could of course also go back to his original plan, and kidnap Peter… not far away, but on the countryside… perhaps he would even forgive him one day?

But none of that worked, as Tony didn't want Peter to hate him.

He could make him even more busy, but that just seemed to backfire on him, as Peter still went out as Spiderman, and would stand no chance against S.H.I.E.L.D if he was tired.

Then of course he could just tell him the whole truth, and hope he would believe it, but Tony would do anything to avoid that.

But suddenly something hit his thoughts, like a thunder that went through his head in seconds, and left Tony with a perfect plan…

Or at least he thought so.

Without even thinking it through, or as much as stop up for a moment, he stormed toward Pepper's office. At this point he wasn't really known for thinking twice about things, at least not anymore, and he had already messed things up so badly, so this couldn't harm anyone.

"Pepper!" he called, as he stepped out of the elevator on her floor, and saw a surprised secretary stare on him, but he ignore her, as he walked straight to Mrs. Potts office.

So this was maybe past insane, and he wasn't even sure it could work out, but he couldn't see any other opportunities.

"PEPPER!" he called again, impatient, as he opened the door to her office… where she fortunately wasn't having a meeting at the moment, and just working on her laptop.

"Tony," she laughed surprised, and gave him a look that said… _what are you doing_ , as he rarely looked this excited.

"We are going on a trip to Malibu," he proclaimed, and kissed her hard and long before she could say anything. This was usually his plan when he wanted her to do something, that he knew she would say no too.

"What… wait what Tony?" she asked confused, as she got out of his grip, and tried to get over his passionate kiss.

"We are going to Malibu… tonight," he added, and knew what her answer would be before she even said it.

"Tony that's not possible," she told him, and couldn't see why her fiancé suddenly wanted to go to Malibu. "Our house isn't even finished there, and I have tons of work to do the next week, so it has to wait," she sighed, and tried to sound friendly as she knew he meant well, but sometimes she didn't get where these _impulse decisions_ came from.

"Oh come on Pep, Stark Industry is in LA too," he reminded her, and began to massage her shoulder just the way she liked it. "And I think it would be nice for us, you know with the sun, some time away from New York, and we could even visit that place you want to hold our wedding reception at?" he suggested, and Pepper began to think it made sense.

"Perhaps it would be nice to see how the house is coming along," she muttered, and didn't know if it was the massage working like magic, or she actually wanted to go.

"Yeah… and you can work all you want," added Tony, knowing Pepper was a bit workaholic now and then. "And we haven't had much time lately," he muttered in her ear, and she nodded slowly.

"Perhaps it would be good for us to get away some time…" she agreed, and Tony decided now was a good moment to throw the big bomb.

"Yeah… just you… me…. and _Peter_ ," he said in his most calm voice, but the name _Peter_ woke Pepper up from her dream.

"Oh no… no no," she told firmly, and turned around before Tony could massage her more. "The intern stays here!" she ordered, and Tony thought it sounded more like she was talking about a dog, than a human.

"But I need him!" pleaded Tony, and thought this was genius. If Peter was with Tony in Malibu, he couldn't exactly run around in New York as Spiderman, and Tony would be there full time, knowing where he was.

"Tony he is your intern, not some dog you can drag wherever you want to go!" exclaimed Pepper, and thought this was way past the line of what Peter was supposed to do.

"But this is a part of his job!" protested Tony, and with his huge ego, he knew he would win. "He is my intern, which means he is studying _me_ , so he needs to go with me… or we will interrupt his studies!" he explained, and this was probably the worst explanation humankind had heard yet.

"Tony he is _helping you_ , not studying you!" protested Pepper, and was beginning to think vacation was a good thing… for Peter. Tony was dragging the poor thing around everywhere, and Pepper feared he would make him go to the meetings too. "And he has school Tony, you can't just take him out of classes," she pointed out, not that it had any effect.

"I can just teach him Pep… I know everything a boy in his age need to know!" he argued, and since his son was a Stark, it would be peace of cake to teach him… not that Tony would waste time on history and useless things that he never would need. "And he is a smart kid, a few days won't hurt…" he pleaded, and gave her the puppy eyes… not that they ever worked.

"Tony just no… I am sure Peter would find it exciting, but what about his Aunt? Are you just expecting she will let her nephew go with some stranger…"

"I am Tony Stark, everyone knows me!" protested Tony, and felt rather offended… who wouldn't let their child go with him?

Probably most people, but he didn't know that.

"It's not the point Tony!" sighed Pepper, and looked on him like he was a small child, without limits... which was exactly what she thought. "The point is the boy has worked for a us a few weeks, and you expect his Aunt will let _you_ take care of him for a week… if not more?" she tried to explain, but as always Tony only heard the half of it, and saw another meaning in her words.

"So if I can convince his Aunt to let him come, you say yes?" he questioned, and didn't even give her time to answer, as he saw she was about to protest. "Jarvis, please call Peter's Aunt," he requested, and Pepper sighed frustrated.

"Tony you can't just…" she began, but was cut off when a sweet voice answered the phone immediately.

"Hello, this is the Parker residence, who am I speaking with?" asked what Tony would describe as an older lady, and Tony gave Pepper a winning smile, before he turned his focus to the woman.

"Hello miss, you are speaking with Tony Stark, is this May Parker I am speaking with?" he asked politely, and realized this was something Steve would have said... things were really going down the hill these days.

"Oh Mr. Stark!" gasped the woman, and Tony could have sworn she passed out for a second. "Is Peter in trouble… has he done something?" she asked worried, and Tony couldn't help but laugh… this was every mother's first question, including his own…

But mostly it was because he was in trouble.

"No no… everything's fine, I just need to speak to you about something important," informed Tony in his charming voice, while Pepper looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Oh yes, of course," answered May, and was already in his grasp.

"Well you see, I am going on the trip these next few days, important business meetings, and I really need…" began Tony, as his voice got warmer and warmer, almost like honey, while he slowly worked himself into Mrs. Parker's innocent heart. She would never know how easily she was tricked, or how many times he had done it before… but the result was there anyway.

Peter was going to Malibu with Tony, and once more he saved his son's ass.

* * *

So i seemes like Peter is going to Malibu very soon.

And then there is Mission P.S., where i hope people noticed Clint isn't a part of it as some of you guys thought. So who is a part of it, we know Natasha and Fury is, but who else? Many believes Peggy is a part of it too, and what is it Fury want tell Natasha? :D

I really hope you guys will review, as it makes my day :D


	9. Chapter 9: The suit

So once more thanks to everyone who has reviewd, favorited and followed, it's all of you guys that has made me want to write, even when it felt hard and i coulnd't find a way to start.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 9: The Suit

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

Peter couldn't really remember how it happened, or how he ended up here, but a few things were clear.

He was on a private plane, with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts… and for some odd reason, they were going to… Malibu?

It wasn't weird Tony and Pepper was going to Malibu, since they normally lived there, until Tony got their house blown up by a terrorist. The house was now being rebuilt, and Peter only found it natural they came and checked on the process now and then…

What he didn't get was why _he_ was there? He couldn't really help with the construction of a house, or give advice about furniture's, and he doubted Tony dragged him along to get coffee.

Today had actually been rather confusing for Peter, as he went over to Tony after school, like he usually did, but he was in for a surprise this time. He didn't even step a foot into the billionaires lab, before the person himself grabbed his arm, and dragged him down to his cars. Peter barely understood what the man was trying to say, until they got into the car, and Peter finally understood a few words…

He needed to pack a bag now, as they were going to Malibu… tonight.

Tony was so excited he barely explained to Peter why they were going, or why _he_ wasgoing, as he was speaking about all the cool things they could do. Peter was actually so surprised he didn't say a word, and just stared at Tony like he was mad… but Tony never noticed anything.

Peter didn't really understand what Tony was saying, until his car stopped in front of his house, and they were greeted by his Aunt…

And for some reason she knew all of this too, and didn't even think it was strange to see Tony Stark himself in her living room.

No instead she greeted him nicely, and left him with a cup of coffee, and some of her homemade cookies, before she and Peter went upstairs to pack. Peter found it almost strange, to look at Tony who was sitting on their couch, like any normal guy. Even Tony looked a bit uncomfortable, but Peter didn't have time to think about it, as his Aunt began to speak in a fast pace.

Apparently Tony had called her, and not Peter, to get permission to take him to Malibu for a week… if not more. Aunt May made it sound like Peter was on a top secret mission, or needed to do something very important, and had said yes immediately to Tony… a stranger she never had met before.

Peter couldn't really tell how he was feeling about this, because his Aunt just said yes without asking him, and Peter feared he wouldn't close his eyes the next week. Tony always had some work for him to do, and barely slept himself… so if he was near him all day and night, he probably wouldn't sleep either.

But because he was so confused and shocked, he didn't really get any time to protest. He tried to explain to his Aunt he had school, but she just said this was more important, and he would learn great things from this trip. Not to mention he wouldn't get such an offer anytime soon.

And so he hugged his aunt, before Tony and him got into his car, and drove off to Tony's private yet. Peter didn't even get a chance to grab his Spiderman suit, not that Spiderman had anything to do in Malibu, but he realized that moment Spiderman was going to take a break. He didn't like it… actually he hated it, but there was nothing he could about it.

When they arrived at the airport, Pepper was already waiting with Happy beside her. Peter hadn't met Happy many times, but understood he was Tony's bodyguard before he became Ironman, and now protected Pepper… and drove Tony around now and then. Apparently he was going too, and so they boarded the small plane, and started their journey… why, Peter still didn't get.

What Peter didn't expect was things were rather _intense_ onboard… almost uncomfortable actually. Happy tried to keep his relationship to Tony and Pepper professional, and sat as far away as possible, but when Peter tried to join him Tony insisted he sat with him… right beside him actually.

And Peter quickly found out why, as Pepper sat down in front of them, and glared at Tony like she wanted to kill him. Why, Peter didn't know, but he was clearly the only thing between Pepper and Tony's death, and Pepper chose to remain silent as long as he was there.

"So… why am I here?" Peter finally asked, and didn't know what he just started, but it was a six hours flight, and the last hour had been nearly silent.

"Yeah _Tony_ , why is Peter here… I seems like I can't remember the reason? Oh wait, that's because there isn't one," said Pepper in a way too sweet voice, that made Peter want to hide behind Happy. It was clear Pepper wasn't angry with him, as she always talked nicely to Peter, but Tony was without doubt in trouble.

"I said I needed him," answered Tony to Pepper, before he looked at Peter. "Kid you are my intern, so it's only logically you come along, and I need you to attend some meetings with me… which reminds me, we need to get you a real suit," he smiled, and changed the subject in seconds.

"Oh that's okay," answered Peter, and still didn't get why he was brought along… but his only guess was no one else was going to get Tony's coffee for him. "My aunt packed one, no need," he smiled, and tried to hide over the fact he couldn't afford a new one, and wouldn't let Tony pay.

"Is it the same one you wore to the interview?" asked Tony suspicious, and raised an eyebrow… he wasn't going to let his son wear that outfit ever again!

"Yeah…" said Peter slowly, clearly remembering Tony's comment about it.

"Then you are getting a new one, oh and let's burn the old one now we are talking about it, you can't run around in that," decided Tony, but Peter wasn't going to give in that easy.

"Hey it was my father's, I am not just going to burn it!" he protested, and would never know what effect it had on Tony. "And it's fine… perhaps a bit too big, but it's fine, and I can't afford, or let you pay for a new one," he told firmly, and was pissed enough about Tony just dragged him across the country, he didn't need to pay his clothes too!

"Kid I am not going to let anyone see you in _that_!" exclaimed Tony, and tried to hide how hurt he was. If it was his fathers, as in Parker's… he was going to burn it no matter what! "Come on Pepper, could you just support me in this? We can't have him running around in that!" he pleaded, and Pepper looked torn between Tony and Peter.

She was still pissed at Tony for just dragging Peter along like that, and without any warning, so she wanted to support Peter… just to piss Tony off.

But on the other hand, it really was an ugly suit, and Tony was right… they couldn't let anyone see him in _that_.

"Sorry Peter, but Tony is right… you really need a new suit, and since it's us demanding it, we will pay, no arguments," ordered Pepper, and sent Tony her angriest eyes, as she saw his devilish smile.

What none of them realized was they were acting like a family… perhaps a bit dysfunctional, but still a family. Tony like the annoying father who was overprotective of his son, Peter as the son, who thought Tony was deciding too much, and Pepper as the mother who cut through their argument, and settled things.

"I can't really win this argument can I?" sighed Peter, and realized it was an impossible fight. Even he had to admit his father's suit didn't fit him, but it was the only one he had, and he didn't wear a suit often. But if Tony expected him to attend his important meetings, he would embarrass him with that old thing, so perhaps it was best to get a new one.

"Nope not really, so you can just as well agree," smiled Tony, and ruffled his hair to Peter's protest.

"I guess I will take him shopping tomorrow," sighed Pepper, and watched the two of them with a skeptical mind. She still thought Tony made Peter work too hard, but at the same time he looked so happy when Peter was near… a happiness she hadn't seen before.

For now we will leave them all for a bit, as their life goes on, and instead take a trip down memory lane.

It was 2004, on a sad rainy day in New York, that some may remember as nice, but in Peter's mind it was the worst day in history. Nothing about this day would ever be good, and no matter how old he got, it would always be a memory that would lead to pain and tears.

He was dressed in his small black suit, and a black tie, and watched the grass beneath his feet, as the priest spoke. He didn't want to look up, knowing he would see two coffins, that was empty… but it still meant the same…

His parents were dead.

He could hear his aunt cry behind him, and her hand was shaking as she holds the black umbrella, but he didn't really care. He didn't care about how his uncle was crying too, and how all of the people around them seemed to be crying…

He only cared about one thing…

And that was that his parent's was no longer here, and he would never understand. His aunt told him they died in a plane crash, but Peter's mind couldn't really accept that explanation…

But he was still there, looking at the two empty coffins, and knowing his parents were out there somewhere… their dead bodies floating around in the sea. Their eyes open in shock, as they hold onto each other… or Peter liked to think that was how it was.

Since it was raining, everybody was hidden behind black umbrella's, and so no one noticed the man standing far away, under a tree.

No one would ever know he was there, or why, but Tony Stark actually showed up to Mary's funeral, most of all to pay his respect. He couldn't say they had been in love, but he knew she was a great woman, and she had taken care of what should have been his responsibility too. At this point it would be sad to say Tony Stark was a changed man, but it was happening… slowly.

He really wanted to go closer, and perhaps even touch the coffin, but he couldn't risk being recognized. No one knew he was here today, as he just left his house in Malibu three days ago, and drove straight to New York. Stane had tried to call him multiple times, but he didn't answer, and wouldn't answer anytime soon.

He knew he shouldn't be here… actually it was like pissing on Mary's grave, but he needed to be here… but why it would take years for him to answer. When Jarvis informed him about Mary and Richard's death, his first reaction was to drive to New York. At that point he didn't know why, but he still got there, and at last he realized what his mind was trying to express…

That he was worried.

He was worried for Peter, and for his future, and for the love he wouldn't have anymore, and a part of him wanted to go into action.

He wanted to tell Peter's aunt and uncle the truth, before he buckled Peter into his car, and took him back to Malibu. He wanted to explain Obadiah the whole truth, and tell him to deal with it, as Peter was staying…

But Tony knew himself, and he knew he couldn't take such a responsibility. He couldn't offer the love the boy deserved, and it was better to let him stay.

And the only reason he showed up to the funeral, was to make sure the boy was okay… not that he looked okay.

This was the first time Tony watched Peter, on what could be called _close hand_ , not that he tried to talk to him, or touch him, but for the first time it wasn't a picture of Peter… it was the real Peter.

Tony couldn't really see much of himself in him, but still there was no doubt in his mind this child was his, and he actually felt sorry for his loss. He could clearly remember how it felt to lose his own parents, and he was an adult… Peter was just a child.

It wasn't like Peter would think more about this, until much later, but at a point he felt two eyes stare intensively at him, and looked up for the first time. A man no one had seen before, was standing far away by a tree, and watched him. He couldn't see the man's face clearly, as the umbrella covered his face in shadows, and the rain disturbed his view… but for a moment they had eye contact.

And Peter would later remember the sad smile the man gave him, before he turned around and left the cemetery…

That smile was the first view he ever got of his real father, not that he would know, until years later.

But the real reason we are here, isn't because of Tony and Peter, but because of something much more important…

Far away from the funeral, where neither Tony or Peter could see them, sat two people. No one really saw them, as they both mastered their hiding skills, and would look like any other person…

But these two people would have a great influence on Peter's future.

"So do we have any report about where he could be?" asked Peggy, and stared at Peter who was so young and so alone. She told May she couldn't attend the funeral because she was too heartbroken to show up, but the truth was much more important things were going on. On top of that it was heartbreaking for her to watch, as Richard was the closest thing she had to a son, and Mary had always been like a daughter to her…

But there was no time to think about the past, and all those years they deserved.

"No… I fear my agents can't find him… we can't even find their body," sighed Fury, who was hidden under a hood, so no one would see his eyepatch.

"Perhaps that will give us some time," sighed Peggy, and couldn't stop herself from staring at Peter. He was so young, and so alone.

"I think it would be best to start Mission P.S…." advised Fury, and handed her the thin folder with all the information they needed. "We don't know when he is going to return, and it's not safe for him to stay here…" began Fury, and Peggy silently shook her head, and Fury stopped.

"Stark isn't ready," she sighed, and handed the folder back without looking. She already knew the file very well, and saw no reason to read it once more. "If we try to reunite them now, it will only create chaos, and Peter won't become the person he is supposed to be," she explained, and could only imagine too well how it would end if Tony tried to take care of Peter now.

"But he is out there, we can't just let him take Peter! You know what he is going to do to him!" protested Fury, and would never let that cruel fate happen to Peter. He didn't know him that well, but he knew Richard and Mary, and he owed this to both of them.

"I know, but Stark simply isn't ready… and neither is Peter. If we just hand him over to Tony now, Peter will be alone, and have no idea about who he should trust anymore, and Tony can't care for a child yet," told Peggy patiently, but it didn't seem like Fury wanted to accept the truth.

"You say it like he will be able to do it one day… take care of Peter?" noticed Fury, and couldn't really see the picture in his head, but perhaps he was wrong?

"I don't know… perhaps I just wish he would, or perhaps there is just something that tells me it will happen. No matter what it isn't time to start Mission P.S. yet… it will only destroy everything," answered Peggy, and looked at Fury for the first time.

"But how are we going to protect him then… if we can't start the mission?" asked Fury concerned, and felt this was one of those headaches you couldn't get rid of. "Do you have a better alternative? Should we move them to another state, or give them new identities?" he suggested, and tried to remember why he wanted to deal with this personally? A lot of agents could have taken care of this easily, but perhaps he felt a bit guilty for what happened… but he was Fury, he wasn't supposed to feel guilty.

"For now we will let Peter stay where he is, and let a few agents keep their eyes on him," answered Peggy. "For all we know _he_ could be dead, or hurt, and until we know more we shouldn't act," she decided, and felt the anger build up inside her, by the mention of _him_. A man who had destroyed Peter's life, and taken everything away that he cared about.

"I will make the necessary arrangements," nodded Fury, and looked up at the gray sky, that cried over Mary and Richard's death.

For some time they sat there in silence, and watched the funeral, until it ended. People slowly left after that, to get home where it was warm and safe, and where they could forget this whole day.

At last it was only Peter and his Uncle and Aunt who was left, and Peggy watched closely, as Peter was given a moment alone with his parents. May and Ben stood far away, to give him time to say goodbye, and Peggy couldn't hear what the boy was saying, but he was whispering something to the empty coffins.

"He really doesn't look like Stark," muttered Peggy, and Fury wasn't sure she was talking to him, but he still answered.

"He does have his nose," he remarked, and watched the boy too, with his one eye.

"Yes, but the rest is Mary… which we should be thankful for," nodded Peggy, and squeezed her eyes a bit, to get a closer look. "But there is something in his eyes… a kind of light Mary never had," she observed, not that it was a new thing, as she had noticed this the first time she saw him.

"I don't think I am following…" sad Fury slowly, and could only see sadness in the boy's eyes.

"It's the kind of light his father has, and his grandfather," explained Peggy, as she was way too familiar with that look. "It's a light that tells about a huge destiny… that he is going to do something great one day,"

"Like taking over Stark Industry?" tried Fury, and still didn't understand what _light_ Peggy was talking about.

"Perhaps… but I sense it's something greater, something neither his father or grandfather did," she muttered, and Fury decided to it wasn't worth guessing. He had known Peggy long enough to know she saw things other didn't, and she was mostly right, so there was no reason to argue.

"So should we be worried about this _greatness_ inside him?" he asked instead, and wondered why he was trying to guess a child's future… everything could happen.

"Hmm… I don't know. He is after all a Stark, and trouble always follows their path… so perhaps we will need Mission P.S. one day," she sighed, and watched Peter with her old eyes…

If only she had known just how much trouble would follow his path.

* * *

So i know it was a bit short, or at least a bit shorter than usually, but the chapter just needed to be there, and there was nothing more i could add.

But now we know at least two more things, 1 Peggy knows about Mission P.S., as many people has guessed, and 2, Mission P.S. is rather old... was _created_ in at least 2004, perhaps even before. So had you guys seen that coming, and who do you think _made_ Mission P.S.

I love to hear from you guys, so please review!


	10. Chapter 10: The bomb of lies

So hey guys, and once more thanks for all your reviews, and PM's, they warm my heart. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 10: The bomb of lies

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

"So who is it exactly we are going to eat lunch with?" asked Peter for the third time, and was rather uncomfortable for once. Whoever this person was, it wasn't Tony's business clients or lawyer, it was his friend… his personal friend.

And Peter was just an intern, a work related intern.

There was nothing formal about the whole thing… actually it was rather relaxed, and was supposed to take place at Tony's house. Pepper had even made lunch for the occasion, real homemade lunch, and the table on the terrace was set.

"Oh it's just Rhodey," explained Pepper, and could see how nervous the boy was… not that she would understand why.

"But why do I have to be there… it's not like Tony needs me, it's just one of his friends right?" asked Peter, and couldn't really see his purpose in all of this madness.

And neither could Pepper, as she watch her fiancé through the window, who was waiting impatiently on his best friend. She and Peter were currently in the kitchen, preparing the last details, and since Tony couldn't cook to save his own life, he was ordered to stay outside,

No one except Tony could actually explain why Peter needed to meet Rhodey, but it was a selfish explanation, and it wouldn't justify anything. Pepper couldn't even get why Peter needed to go to Malibu, or why Tony wanted an intern in the first place, and Peter was still trying to understand this was happening at all.

But Tony got the full picture, and today it was all about showing his newest trophy. Of course, he couldn't tell Rhodey Peter was his child, but it didn't stop him from being the proud parent he was, and he couldn't see any harm in a visit from Rhodey. Natasha and Clint perhaps, but Rhodey was a soldier not a spy.

"I don't know," sigh Pepper, and tried to arrange the chicken nicely on a plate, but she wasn't that great at decorating. She could make a proper meal, and serve it, but it was food… not art. "You have to remember this is Tony… you never know why he is doing things. For some reason he wouldn't let you go sightseeing today, so I guess he has some kind of insane plan," explained Pepper, and gave Peter a comforting smile, as she knew how confusing it could be as Tony's assistant. "But at least you can keep me company. Rhodey and Tony usually start talking about sports or something, and then we can sneak off," she promised, and gave him the bread. "Here take this outside, and make sure Tony isn't doing something crazy," she ordered, and returned to her task at hand.

As Peter walked out on the terrace, he couldn't help but think about how nice this _beach house_ was. Of course, it was far from the small place Tony promised it would be, and bigger than most houses, but Peter still felt comfortable inside it's walls.

As known Tony's house in Malibu got blown up when the Mandarin attacked, but he still had a small house not too far away. Why, Peter would never understand, but it was built on his private beach, and far away from everything else. It had two floors, with five bedrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms, and a huge garage for Tony to work in. Not to mention the pool and the terrace Peter just placed the food on, as he eyed Tony.

"Hey kid," greeted Tony, as Peter approached the table. "Pepper got control over everything right?" he asked most of all joking, as Pepper always got control over everything.

"Yeah… we should be ready to eat when you friend arrives," answered Peter, and studied Tony's clothes for a moment.

They had been here for five days now, and most day's Tony just wore T-shirts and shorts, unless he was attending a meeting. But today he was wearing some of his nice clothes, along with a pair of sunglasses, and even his hair looked less messy than it usually did, which made Peter wondered if Tony was trying to impress his friend…

Because Peter had been dressed nicely too.

The day after they arrived, Pepper dragged Peter out on what only could be described as the longest shopping trip in history. Tony had been left behind, not that he complained about it, and had been working on one of his cars or something.

At first he only needed two suits, as Pepper and Tony couldn't let him be seen in his old one, and he ended up with a gray and a blue one… both nice looking.

But for some reason Pepper suddenly realized the rest of his closet was old rags, and before Peter got a chance to protest, he had a new pair of everything. At first he feared Tony would get angry, but Tony only agreed with Pepper and said it was a good idea…

Not to mention he once more suggested they should burn his old suit.

What Peter didn't know was Tony didn't care about the money. Pepper could empty his account if she wanted too, as long as it was on thing for Peter, and he agreed… he was in need of new clothes.

So here they both stood, dressed in their nice cloth, even though Peter was forced by Pepper to wear something _decent_ , as she liked to call it. Tony, on the other hand, had used most of the day in front of the mirror, to make sure everything looked perfect…

Why do you ask? Well even Tony couldn't explain, but he wanted everything to be perfect when Rhodey and Peter met. Rhodey was the closest he had to a brother, so he was basically Peter's uncle, not that he ever would know.

"Good," smiled Tony, and looked out on the sea in front of them. He really wanted to take a swim right now, as it was warm, but there was no time, as the doorbell rang, and Tony went out to greet his friend.

That left Peter on the terrace all alone, and as he heard the two old friends greet each other, he wondered once more why his presence was needed… but he had wondered that a lot the last few days.

According to Aunt May, Tony had described this as an important trip, full of important meetings, but he had only attended two meetings the last five days. Most of the time Tony dragged him around like his lost puppy, to restaurants, museums and even the cinema once. The rest of the time was used on his beach, or in the garage, but Peter couldn't see what had been so important that he had to come along…

But he wasn't any closer to an answer.

"Peter!" called Tony ecstatic, and brought Peter out of his thought. "Come meet Rhodey," he ordered, and pointed to a man beside him.

Peter's first thought was that he liked him. He looked nice and calm, and had this relaxed smile on his lips, like everything was cool. For some reason it almost felt like he knew him already, from an old dream or something, but he quickly pushed that thought away, as he went over to greet him.

"I'm Peter," he presented, and shook the soldier's hand. "Tony's intern," he added, as he wanted to make sure Rhodey knew why he was there… not that it gave any sense.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Rhodey, and shook Peter's hand in a firm grasp, "I'm Rhodey," he introduced, and gave Tony a look that said, _what the fuck are you doing with this boy_? But Peter didn't see it.

"Peter I think Pepper need some help, could you please check on her?" asked Tony, as he could sense Rhodey had something to say, and Peter wasn't supposed to hear it.

Happy to get away from what Peter feared would turn awkward very soon, he ran off to find Pepper, and get as far away from Rhodey as possible, as he felt shy around him.

"Okay what is it?" sighed Tony, when he could see Peter was out of sight. He already knew what was coming, since Tony never had mentioned anything to Rhodey about this, but Peter didn't need to hear that conversation.

"An intern Tony? A fucking intern?" questioned Rhodey, and crossed his arms.

"Hey don't curse like that, there is actually young people around us now," teased Tony, only to get a raised eyebrow from Rhodey.

"Hey I am serious, why haven't you said anything?" he demanded, and was rather pissed. Why did Tony even need an intern at all, and was it safe to let a child be around him?

"Well it just kind of slipped… I mean you haven't been much around lately," answered Tony, and was honest. He had been busy keeping Peter busy, and Rhodey had been somewhere in Afghanistan as War Machine. Therefore the phone calls had been few, and mostly about Rhodey's suit.

"But an intern Tony!" exclaimed Rhodey, and looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "Is it even safe to let kids be around you?" he questioned.

"Relax, the child is still in one piece," muttered Tony irritated, and began to wonder why everyone reacted like this when they saw he had an intern… was he really _that_ bad around children.

"Yes… but … I… I really hope you know what you are doing," sighed Rhodey finally, as he couldn't come up with anything smarter. Tony wasn't going to change anything because of Rhodey, so he could just as well give up, and hope the boy survived.

"Relax this is going to be great," smiled Tony, and patted Rhodey on the shoulder. "And I don't know about you, but I am starving, so let's go eat before I turn into the Hulk," he teased, and together they sat down at the table, and waited on Pepper and Peter.

Back in New York things were a bit differently, and far from what Tony thought was going on.

For the last five days, Natasha had been working nonstop, to find Patrick Porter, and sleep was a rare thing these days. But Natasha was a trained assassin, and sleep didn't matter, as she was living on coffee and adrenaline, and could still beat anyone at any time.

But as she was standing in front of the old building, who barely could stand anymore, she wondered if this was a good idea. She knew a team was on the way, but by then it could be too late, and Patrick would be gone.

It had been difficult to find him, as it turned out he was rather good at blending in with the crowd… actually he was way better than Natasha would have imagined. Fury hadn't exactly given her much information about her target, except he was dangerous, and needed to be dealt with… oh and he wanted to do something with Peter, but that was it. She didn't know his background, if he had any training, or just _how_ dangerous he was.

It had actually taken her four days, before she finally found a small trace of him… or rather a footage of him.

They already knew Stark had camera's everywhere, and even though Tony believed no one could hack into his system, there were cracks he hadn't seen. Two agents actually watched Peter's house every day, to make sure he was safe, and they quickly noticed this man who walked by every day.

Natasha would gladly admit there was something suspicious about it. Patrick took the same walk every day, or at least for the last four days, and every day he stopped up and looked on their house for exactly fifteen minutes, before he continued his walk, to god knows where.

And after that it had been easy enough. Natasha just had to follow him from a distance, until she was lead to this building, in the outskirt of New York. It was an old place, with dirt everywhere, and Natasha couldn't imagine there was that many people in that building. It was actually the perfect place to arrest Patrick, since it would take too much attention on a normal street, or in front of Peters house…

Actually it was too perfect.

But Natasha still had to make a choice. If she stayed down here, she could risk he was gone before the team arrived, and if she went up it could turn out to be a trap.

But in the end curiosity killed the cat. There was still so much Natasha didn't understand about this mission, and Patrick was the key to at least some of the questions. Fury wasn't going to tell anything, and last time Peter had interrupted her agents questioning, and they reported they didn't get any answers, but Natasha had a few tricks that made most people talk.

"Fuck this," she muttered, and took her gun from her belt, before she went inside the building.

It was a dark and left place, that was clear. The only ones that still used this place were poor people who couldn't afford more, or people like Patrick that simply didn't care. The light didn't even work, and Natasha had to move carefully, as she tried every door on the floor, before she went to the next.

Most of the doors were already open, and didn't reveal much else than empty rooms, or places that had been left ages ago. Natasha even began to wonder if there lived anyone else, except Patrick… if he even lived here…

"You're not as careful as you think Romanoff," said a dark voice behind her, and within seconds she turned around, her gun ready and loaded… but she had landed herself in a bad situation.

Two doors away in the hallway she could see Patrick, even if the only light came from what must be his apartment. He was looking exactly as he did when he stepped inside the building, except for the backpack on his shoulder, and the gun that pointed in Natasha's direction.

"Oh… seems like a rather bad situation we have landed ourselves in," smiled Patrick, and didn't look very worried about it. "You gun pointing at me, and mine at you… what are we going to do about that? One can't kill the other without dying too… no no no, that can't do," he muttered, and Natasha wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself.

"Where do you know my name from?" she asked, and was rather surprised, but she tried to sound calm and normal… but there was something scary about this guy. She knew it wouldn't be smart to pull the trigger right now, as this guy seemed trained with a gun, and wouldn't hesitate to pull his own trigger.

"Oh… I know many things _Natasha_ , and your name is just one of them," he smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was one of those creepy once that gave you nightmares.

"Then you probably know my team could be here any minute, to take you down," she warned, and didn't really know if they would be here any minute, but S.H.I.E.L.D usually worked fast.

"I do… not that I plan to stay… I just wanted to _chat_ with you," he explained, and send her one more of those creepy smiles. Natasha was a trained spy, and trained enough not to let anyone see her emotions, but even she felt this guy was especially creepy in his own way. "You know, to get to know you a bit,"

The thing that probably made him creepy was he looked normal. He didn't have some crazy hair or skin color, that immediately told everybody he was one of the bad guys. This man could easily walk on the streets, and blend in with the crowd, and that was just as dangerous as Loki running around in his armor on Time Square.

"Well then let's _chat_ ," suggested Natasha, and wasn't sure this was a good idea… but what choice did she have? At this point she couldn't move unless she wanted to get shot, or pull the trigger herself, and she wasn't sure how good Patrick was with a gun yet. The safest thing was to wait until the team arrived, and keep talking for that long. "What do you want with Peter?" she demanded, not that she was in a position to demand any answers, but maybe she could make him believe she was?

"Oh sweet thing… I thought Fury trained you after you joined S.H.I.E.L.D," he sighed, almost like he was disappointed. "I mean most people should be able to see what I want, or have Fury informed you so bad? He is a jerk when it comes to information's, but I thought time had changed him just a bit," he muttered and shook his head.

"I know you want to kill Peter… I just don't understand why," admitted Natasha, and it didn't matter what she informed him… as long as he was occupied.

"Oh… so you are really just a stupid girl," he smiled, almost like it was funny. "But why don't you try to use your brain for once… I know you are capable of doing so, so tell me, why do people normally want to kill someone?" he questioned, almost mockingly, but Natasha had to push her feelings aside and hope the team arrived soon.

"Did he do something to you?" she questioned, as that was what she had learned over time was the common reason to kill someone… if they had done something first. It was very rare someone just tried to kill another person without reason, unless the person was a psychopath… and Patrick was a psychopath in Natasha's eyes, but an intelligent one too.

"Did and did… you could say that, but to help you missy, the word I was looking for is _revenge_ ," smiled Patrick, and Natasha tightened her grip around the gun without thinking. "The sweet little thing called revenge… but don't worry, you will be alive to witness that greatness," he promised, and Natasha wondered for a second if she was supposed to be happy about that.

"But why… what did Peter do to you?" she asked, and could hear someone walked in downstairs. She had trained her sense over many years, and could hear small things like footsteps and breathing, but she quickly realized she wasn't the only one. Patrick clearly had those skills too, and gave her a smile full of feelings she couldn't describe.

"I fear we don't have time for that tale, but could you give a message to Fury for me? I am sure you can, such a nice girl as you wouldn't deny me that wish," he smiled, and Natasha blinked for a moment, as it almost seemed like… like he was fading away? "Tell him he can sleep in peace… at least for now, as I won't harm Peter yet… not before _he_ is completely happy," he smiled, and Natasha lifted her gun, ready to shoot… even kill, but it was already too late.

The first bullet was fired, then the next and the one after that, but the only thing that could be heard was shattered glass, as the window broke…

And Patrick was gone. Faded away in the darkness… almost like… like he had some kind of _superpower_?

Back in Malibu lunch was over, and everything seemed more relaxed. Peter had calmed down as he realized Rhodey was cool enough, and was even told by Tony this was War Machine himself, which he found more awesome than Tony liked.

Tony, on the other hand, had bragged about Peter most of the time, and Rhodey had probably heard the name _Peter_ more times than he could count. Most of the time they had all been chatting, including Pepper, who for once was surprised the topic wasn't war, cars or ladies.

All in all, it was a good day in Malibu, and after lunch Tony had decided it was time for a swim. Unfortunately, no one wished to join him, so in the end he just dragged Peter with him, who protested, but no one seemed to listen.

"Tony is really showing him off, like a trophy or something," said Rhodey to Pepper, as they watched Tony splash water on Peter in the sea, like he was the child and not Peter.

Rhodey and Pepper were sitting on the beach, far enough away from Tony and Peter to hear them, and far enough away from the house for Jarvis to record them. From Tony's view it would just look like they were having a friendly conversation, but the truth was it was about him… and even more important, it was about Peter.

"Yeah… it's really hard for him to hide, he has been like this since Peter had his interview," sighed Pepper, but Rhodey could see the smile on her lips too.

"But you are happy about it… I mean, we know it's _him_ right?" asked Rhodey, and didn't doubt it himself, but you could never know.

"Oh I am certain it's him… and Tony knows it is too," confirmed Pepper. "And what can I say… Tony is happy, I mean look at him… have you ever heard him laugh like that before?" she asked, and watched her fiancé with warm eyes. He had no idea how much she loved him, and if he was happy… well then she was happy too.

"Can't say I have… it usually has another ring to it," agreed Rhodey, and studied Peter and Tony. They didn't look very much like each other… but there was this light in their eyes… something they couldn't hide.

"His nightmare has even disappeared," informed Pepper, and Rhodey looked surprised at her instead. Both of them knew Tony had huge problems sleeping after the alien attack, where he nearly died, and it was surprising to hear they were gone.

"I guess the boy is making some kind of miracle then," muttered Rhodey, and smiled as Peter attacked Tony from behind, and dragged him under the water.

For a few minutes they just sat in silence, and watched as Peter and Tony splashed around… even cheered on Peter when he attacked Tony, much to Tony's dismay. But both would be at _team Peter_ at any time, as Tony's ego was too big to allow anyone to cheer on him.

And for Pepper it was nice to watch such a normal moment, between Peter and Tony, like everything was okay. Knowing what she did was hard enough, but knowing Tony was keeping it as a secret from her was even harder.

"So do you think he recognized you, you know… from _back then_?" asked Pepper after a few minutes, and got serious for a moment. She couldn't tell what was going to happen in the future, but one thing was sure… it wasn't the right moment to talk about who lied to who, and Peter wasn't ready to know the truth. If he could remember Rhodey, things could go very wrong.

"No I think we are safe… so much happened back then, and he was just a boy," answered Rhodey, and was sure…

it was a long time ago, and he hadn't seen Rhodey more than two times, so the risk was very small.

But nothing last forever, and neither would the lies all of them had built up so carefully. It was like a bomb… and at some point they explode…

And leave a trail of destruction behind.

* * *

So Pepper and Rhodey clearly knows something.. how many had guessed on that? :D But now you have to remember that it does not mean they are a part of Mission P.S... or are they? What do you guys believe?

And what about Patrick, and this _superpower_?

Please leave a review with your thoughts, and i will work on the next chapter :D


	11. Chapter 11: Safe for now

So i am REALLY SORRY guys. It wasn't my intention to leave you so long without a new chapter, but the story is NOT dead! School just took way too much of my time, and Fanfictionnet wouldn't allow me to acess... so sorry. But the good news is i have to chapter 16 on my computer now, so we should be good for some time. Enjoy chapter 11, and THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. It has truly made me want to write more, and please continue to do so!

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 11: Safe for now

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of waves, and stretched his body, as the sun gently touched his face.

It was another day in Malibu, with the bright sun, that made him think it still was summer, but soon he would be back in cold New York. Peter knew this _vacation_ wouldn't last much longer, perhaps a few days if he was lucky, and he decided to get the best out of his time here. It was his first time outside New York, at least of what he could remember, and there was no guarantee he would get away anytime soon again.

So he got out of the bed, showered and dressed, before he called his aunt to say good morning, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

It wasn't unusual it was quiet at this hour, as Tony mostly slept at this point, or was working in his garage. But what surprised Peter was to find Pepper in the living room, dressed in what only could be described as _regular clothes_ , and reading a magazine.

"Oh, good morning Peter," she greeted, as she spotted him on the stairs, and Peter slowly made his way toward her. He had liked Pepper from the beginning, as she did her best to make him feel welcome, and was never angry on him, only Tony.

"Uh hey… good morning… or something," muttered Peter, and wondered why she wasn't at work yet. He had quickly learned Pepper was a workaholic, and was at her office most of the time, or in front of her laptop. But right now she was sitting on the couch, in skinny jeans and a shirt, like she was taking a full day off? "So, uhm is there something I can help you with, or something?" he offered, and wanted to ask _what are you doing here?_ But felt that was a bit too rude.

"Oh not really," smiled Pepper. "But since you just woke up, and I haven't had breakfast yet, why don't we go out and find somewhere to eat?" she suggested, and Peter was almost… surprised? Pepper was nice to him yes, but it wasn't like they were friends or anything… or were they?

"Well if you insist," agreed Peter, and wouldn't skip a free meal. "But what about Tony, should I go find him?" he offered, and doubted he was up, but also knew he would be jealous if he didn't come along.

"Oh, he just went to bed four hours ago, so I suggest we let him sleep, and I think it would be nice to get to know you a bit, it's hard to get a minute alone with you these days," she teased, and was referring to the fact Tony didn't leave him out of sight for long. "Oh, and if Tony is with us we won't have peace from his fans, so I prefer it this way," she added, and grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

And of they went in Peppers car. It wasn't near as fancy as Tony's, but surprisingly big and comfortable, and Peter preferred Pepper as his drive at anytime. Tony and the word _speed limit_ didn't exactly get along, and sometimes he was surprised he wasn't pulled over by the police. Pepper, on the other hand, drove the car firmly and didn't use more speed than allowed, which was a nice change. Normally Happy would drive her, but he was attending a meeting this morning, about Stark industry's security, and Pepper was more than capable to drive on her own.

The restaurant Pepper chose wasn't far away, and had a nice view to the sea. She explained to Peter it was one of her favorite restaurants, but since the place always was crowded, Tony couldn't show his face here… at least not if they wanted a quiet meal. But with Peter no one would suspect Pepper was anyone special, and people didn't even look on them when they entered.

"So Peter, I have been planning to have a meeting with you about this, but I can just as well ask now," began Pepper as they had ordered, and the waiter had returned with their juice and coffee. "How is it going with your internship?" she asked kindly, and Peter was a bit surprised she asked… was that why she took him here? To get him away from Tony, while they had this conversation?

"Uhm, well it's going great, I mean Tony is really an interesting person," answered Peter, and couldn't exactly answer this question… because how _was_ it going?

"And he is treating you nice enough?" questioned Pepper, and looked rather serious. Peter almost wondered if she shouldn't take notes, so she could _evaluate_ everything later. "I mean he is Tony, so I guess there is a limit for _how nice_ he treat a person, but he isn't making you uncomfortable or anything?"

Peter didn't know what he should say about all of this? Time had gone so fast these days, that he barely had time to think about any of it… was he happy? Or was a part of being happy that you didn't feel it? But he knew it was a good thing, because if he had too much time he began to think, and when he began to think he thought about Gwen…

And Gwen always made him sad.

"He is being nice," assured Peter, and smiled as he remembered something. "The most insulting thing he does is to suggest I change my name to Peter Parker, and remove Benjamin from it. Why I don't know, but if that's the worst, I think I am good," he joked, and Pepper smiled too by thought.

"Well if it helps in anyway I think Benjamin is a great name," she smiled, and was honest. Benjamin was a great name in her opinion, and why Tony wanted to change it was beyond her imagination. But sometimes that man had crazy ideas, and Pepper couldn't control what went into his head, and came out of his mouth.

"It's nice someone support the _Benjamin club_ ," agreed Peter, just as their food arrived, and Peter attacked his plate, while Pepper began to eat slowly.

For a few minutes there was just silence, as Peter ate like he hadn't been fed in weeks, and Pepper watched amused. How boys could eat so fast was beyond her understanding, but it seemed like Peter was hungry all the time, unlike Tony, who could be so concentrated he didn't eat for days.

"So Peter, what are you doing these days… when Tony isn't dragging you around, of course?" asked Pepper to start a conversation, and couldn't imagine he had time to do much, but it was still fascinating for her what boys used their time on these days.

"Oh uhm, nothing special… homework… and _stuff_ ," he answered, and blushed a bit as he mentioned _stuff_.

The day before they took off to Malibu, he had some time to do some much needed research… not that it helped at all. Just because he was busy, it didn't mean he forgot what Peggy told him that day, and his _father problem_ was bothering him more and more. He needed some kind of answer, and these last few days in Malibu had been rather free too, and he had some time before he went to bed to search on his computer.

But with no luck.

For some reason he couldn't find anything about his mother on the internet, or about where she was from, and the name Howard didn't give many result. Apparently many people in the second world war was named Howard, and not every one of them was listed on the internet.

Not that it would help anything.

"I can sense there is something behind the word _stuff_ you don't want to tell" smiled Pepper, and suddenly realized Tony said _stuff_ too, when there was something he didn't want to talk about, or explain.

"Oh it's not like I don't want to talk about… it's just rather crazy," sighed Peter, and wondered if he should tell Pepper about it?

Until now he had kept it to himself. Not even aunt May knew about his suspicions, and he wasn't even sure if it was worth investigating? Perhaps Peggy was just getting too old, and couldn't remember as well as she did once?

"Well I will be happy to listen, if you want to tell?" offered Pepper, half because she was curious, and half because she cared about Peter.

Why Peter decided to trust Pepper can't be explained, but perhaps she just seemed trust worthy at that moment, or perhaps he just couldn't keep it inside himself any longer? He couldn't talk to aunt May about it, as she was too close, and too involved. And Tony was a nice guy and everything, but Peter was too close to him too… not that he understood those feelings yet. Pepper, on the other hand, was a good choice, as he knew her, but not too well, and she seemed like a person who could keep a secret.

"Well uhm… I have these problems with my father… or I don't even know if he is my father…" sighed Peter, and was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the small smile on Pepper's lips.

And so he began to tell. About Peggy's words, and the birth certification at home. About this man named _Howard_ and a possible father named something was _S_. The whole time Pepper listened, with a reassuring smile, and caring eyes. Peter couldn't even describe how relieved he felt at that moment, or how nice it was to talk to someone about his problems and fears. It never occurred to him why Pepper didn't seem surprised, or why _Howard_ and _S_ didn't instantly give a result in her mind, because he believed he could trust her… that she was honest with him too.

And when it was over he felt so much better, as he suddenly had someone to talk too.

"So…" said Pepper after a few minutes of silence, where each had tried to absorb all the information's. "I don't know much about these things, but Peter, if your aunt Peggy said those words, and you found that birth certification… I don't think you should let it slide," she told honestly, and Peter looked relieved at her words.

"So you believe it… you believe I could have another father?" he asked hopefully, most of all to confirm he wasn't crazy.

"Absolutely," nodded Pepper seriously, and felt sorry for the boy. He had been through so much pain, and it wouldn't stop anytime soon. "I am not saying there is another father out there, but you have evidence that points in that direction, and so you shouldn't stop searching until you have an answer," she encouraged, and wanted to give him a hug to show she supported him, but at a public restaurant wouldn't be the best place.

"But… I can't find anything," sighed Peter, and felt like he was searching for answers in the middle of the ocean.

"Look, what did you say your mother's name was?" asked Pepper, and found a pen and a notepad in her bag.

"Mary Parker… but it seems like her name was Fitzpatrick before she married my fath… I mean Richard Parker, the man I thought was my father," explained Peter, and wasn't comfortable calling his _dad_ Richard, but there was a huge chance he wasn't his father.

"I see, and you said Peggy talked about a _grandfather_ named Howard?" she asked, and wrote it all down.

"Yeah, and his son must have been named something with S, like Simon… at least the birth certification said so," added Peter, and Pepper nodded as she made her notes.

"Good, now I can't promise anything, but Rhodey works in the military, and I will see if he can't find something. If this _Howard_ got a medal during Second World War, he should be in their database somewhere. And if not we will make Jarvis run through the information's," she comforted Peter, and took the last sip of her coffee.

"Thanks," sighed Peter, and felt almost hopeful. Pepper clearly had some contacts he didn't, and with her help he might actually get a bit closer.

Questions like why his real father wasn't a part of his life, or if he even knew he existed, hadn't occurred to him yet, perhaps because it still was so unreal. Somewhere in his mind he needed to confirm another guy was his father first, before he jumped to some kind of emotional level, and worried himself with that kind of thoughts.

But it was a step in the right direction, and it was a step closer to the truth… or at least he thought so.

Back at the house Tony woke up, just to realize he was alone… and panicked.

Or at least for a few minutes, after he searched the whole house and realized Peter and Pepper were gone. Somewhere in his overprotective mind he thought aliens had kidnapped them, or perhaps just S.H.I.E.L.D, but after a small conversation with Jarvis, he realized they were out… eating breakfast.

Not that it really stopped his worries, as someone could kidnap them, or they could get hurt, but he knew Pepper would get mad if he showed up at the restaurant. His first impulse had been to suit up as Ironman, and reach them in no time, but he would only attract attention…

And to be honest he needed these minutes to himself, as it was hard work to keep an eye on Peter, and make sure he was occupied.

Actually it was just hard being a father, to a son who didn't know he was his father, while he tried to protect him from a freaking fucking spy and a pirate with evil intentions…

Tony was indeed in need of a moment to himself, but being the overprotective father he was, he decided to call Natasha instead. He needed to know when it was _safe_ to go home, and if they fell for his plan.

"Tony, I am seriously not in any mood to talk with you, so be fast," greeted Natasha as she picked up the phone, and Tony couldn't help but smile by her irritated voice… that meant everything was going according to his plan.

"Tash, so nice to hear from you," he smiled, and decided to sit down in the nearest armchair with his drink. It was still early, but being a father was harder than people would think, and a drink wouldn't hurt.

"Drop the nice attitude Stark, and tell me what the fuck you want, because I haven't slept in days!" warned Natasha, and Tony almost cringed by her voice…

Never had he heard her so angry and irritated before, and he was happy the distance between them was big.

"Oh I just wanted to hear if you got your claws on the Spandex Spider yet, or is it too hard?" he teased, and tried to sound relaxed about the question, but it could change so many things.

On the second day of his holiday, Tony got a rather genius idea, that would make S.H.I.E.L.D. believe Spiderman still was in New York. Natasha had mentioned they would use the police radios, to guide Spiderman to one of their traps, and Tony decided to use that advantage against them.

Why S.H.I.E.L.D. knew Spiderman listened to the police radio, he never questioned, but with the help of Jarvis he hacked into the radio system… which a child could have done in his opinion.

This way he was able to control what came in, and what came out, and began to mess with it rather badly. In their database he found old clips about Spiderman, that he added now and then, so suddenly someone reported him being near Broadway, and then he was suddenly on top of Empire State building. This way S.H.I.E.L.D. had ran from one part of New York to another, without knowing Spiderman never was there…

And Tony was rather proud of his work, he just didn't know no one had been chasing Spiderman while they were gone.

"Don't mention him," sighed Natasha, and groaned in what sounded like pain, so Tony could only guess she was sore.

"No I am serious, haven't your guys been able to catch him yet?" he teased, and leaned back in his chair. He had been up all night to mess with the police radio, but right now it was worth it, and Peter was safe… at least for a short period.

"Seriously Tony just fucking shut up," snarled Natasha. "If we had him, don't you think I would have called? The fucking bastard was gone every single time we showed up, and even Fury is tired of it!" she groaned, and Tony could only guess she was the one who had to hear on his complaining and scoldings.

"So is the pirate just giving up, or should I prepare my suit?" asked Tony, and knew it was a rather direct question, but there was no reason for her to be suspicious.

"No I think he has given up… at least for now," sighed Natasha, and Tony wanted to make a happy dance, but knew it would be rather weird if anyone saw it.

"Ohh, how unfortunate, but I am glad he finally realized it was a waste of time," said Tony, and couldn't help his smile. He knew the game wasn't over yet, but at least he had the upper hand on this now. And with the police radios he could make life very difficult for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Is there more of importance you would like to say, or can we end this conversation now?" asked Natasha irritated, and wasn't going to listen to Tony's celebration.

"No I think we are good, but say hey to everybody from me, and tell Clint I will come home and beat his ass soon," answered Tony, and saw Pepper and Peter just arrived through the window. "Right, now I am going to spend some time with Pepper and Peter… get that tan I talked about," he joked, before he heard a beep sound… and their conversation was over.

Back in New York, Natasha just hung up with Tony, and looked at Peggy and Fury. Both had been silent while she spoke on the phone, and both had listened closely, to make sure everything that needed to be said was said.

"Tony isn't exactly good at hiding his motives," sighed Natasha, and took a sip of her tea… not that she really wanted it, but Peggy offered and she didn't want to say no. What she really wanted was a fucking strong coffee, or a bed to sleep in, but neither of those things were options right now.

"Sometimes you are blind to your own mistakes," smiled Peggy, and Natasha couldn't help but think she was one sweet grandmother. How she could have been in the military and run S.H.I.E.L.D. once was beyond her imagination, because she looked so sweet and… old.

They were sitting in Peggy's living room, which was a nice change from the Helicarriers dark walls and watchful eyes, or at least Natasha thought so. Peggy's apartment was much more bright, with nice curtains, and a lot of old stuff that easily could break… but Natasha didn't care about that.

"Well, that may be, but let's focus on what we know," answered Natasha, and wasn't really in the mood for Peggy's wise words. She was fucking tired, and this was their second failure with Patrick, so now she wanted to kill him more than ever.

"None of my agents have seen Patrick since he disappeared, and my team just gave me their report on his apartment… there was nothing we could use," told Fury, and took a sip of his own tea. Natasha still couldn't get why the great leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. was drinking tea with her, but apparently he did this now and then with Peggy, so it was best not to comment and get over it.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Natasha, as Peggy and Fury was the commanders in Mission P.S. "Patrick could be anywhere, and it's not safe for Peter to be here… don't you have a phase 4 or something?" she tried, and didn't know what would happen after phase 3… if there even was a phase 4?

Natasha wasn't really sure if Peggy was Fury's commander, or they were equal, but one thing was sure… they were the only ones who knew _everything_. The rest of them was just pieces in a puzzle, and Natasha didn't like it at all, but what could she do? Asking them wouldn't help anything, as they just gave her more shit back, and for now Natasha would just have to wait and see what happened.

"Phase 4 is… it's very risky, and rather dangerous," answered Fury, and looked at Natasha with his cold eye. "It's a phase we don't want to start, unless there is no other way, and didn't you say Patrick wouldn't harm Peter yet?" asked Fury.

"A psychopath told me he wouldn't hurt Peter _yet_ , we can't trust those words!" protested Natasha, and then remembered something else. "And could you please explain to me how this dude just _vanished_ , like he was air or something?" she asked, and had asked before… countless times since it happened, but she wasn't going to stop before she got an answer.

"Even I don't know everything," muttered Fury, and jumped to the next subject before she could protest. "And no matter how much I don't like this, we can't just start phase 4, it will create… it would create a lot of trouble, and we can't tell the outcome, at all… we can only hope. Phase 4 is only supposed to happen, if there really is no other way… so let's believe Patrick for a moment…"

"Fury, he's is a psychopath… he can change his mind in a matter of a second, and then what, what are we going to do?" questioned Natasha, and was rather upset. She hadn't even met this _Peter_ yet, but he was just a boy, and Fury was being an asshole.

"Agents will follow him, and he will hopefully be at Stark's place most of the time," answered Fury, and gave Natasha a sharp look. He didn't like when his agents questioned him like this, but it had never stopped Natasha, and Fury wondered if it ever would. "And Patrick, hopefully, don't know about him being Spiderman, so he should be relatively safe there… our biggest problem is when he is walking around the streets, without Tony,"

"Okay… so what should we do? You just made me say to Tony we won't chase Spiderman anymore, so what is your plan then? What if Stark fires him now, since he is _safe_?" questioned Natasha, and was beginning to get rather pissed off. She was tired, hungry and irritated at everyone, and Fury wasn't making things better. "Not to mention Patrick said he wouldn't hurt Peter _yet_ , not until he was _completely_ happy! What is that even supposed to mean?"

"We don't know yet," sighed Fury, and looked at Peggy for help. He clearly wasn't doing any good for Natasha at this moment, and could only hope Peggy had more luck.

"So you just suggest we keep Peter _unhappy_?" sneered Natasha, and wanted to destroy something in anger. She couldn't even remember why she agreed to help with Mission P.S., and right now she regretted that decision, as she could have been far away, doing less interesting things.

"Dearest I know this is frustrating," began Peggy, and looked so sweet Natasha cooled down instantly. "Trust me, Peter is… he is the closest I have to a grandchild, and I worry every second," she sighed, and was clearly thinking on how _stupid_ Peter could be sometimes. "But for now the best thing we can do is to let Tony take care of Peter, and chase this _Patrick_ down, before he get's to Peter. If what he said is true, then he won't show up anytime soon, which should buy us enough time to come up with something," she smiled, but it was a sad smile… a smile that clearly told she was too old for this.

"But what about Tony… he believes Peter is safe for now, what if he fires him?" questioned Natasha, and could already see the chaos if he did that.

"Oh, he won't," sighed Peggy, and smiled a more real smile. "Stark may look hard sometimes, but the truth is he has one big soft heart, and he won't let Peter go. He is attached at this point, and even if Peter is safe, I don't think he ever is going to let go," she smiled…

And she was right, Tony may not realize it, but he started digging a hole, and now he couldn't get out of it.

* * *

So, i like to leave a question in the end for your guys to answer... most of all to see how much you have figured out. But this time i would like to ask something, what is your guys favorite scene so far? Is it Clint who kidnapped Peter, or one of the conversations between Peter and Tony? Tell me what you favorite moment was, as it helps me understand what you guys like to read! :D  
So REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 12: Sensitive Dinner

**Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 12: Sensitive Dinner

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

The funny thing about time is, it never slows down and let you adjust. It just keeps going in it's fast pace, without caring about your life or feelings, and in the end you have no choice but to follow.

Peter felt the last month had gone way too fast, as he barely saw what was happening, before it was October and Christmas got closer every single day. It was maybe only October, but he still believed it was August, and wondered what happened to the time?

Peter was currently in the bathroom, trying to make himself look somewhere decent. May would kill him if he showed up in one of his T-shirts, but at this point he couldn't even fix his hair, and wondered how he was supposed to look somewhere nice in the end.

Not even a shower and damp hair could help him, as it still looked messy, and at last he just had to give up with a sigh, and realize there was nothing he could do. Tony thought it was cute anyway, while Pepper countless of times suggested he got a haircut, but Tony always protested.

"Peter, you don't have all day up there!" called his aunt from downstairs, and Peter groaned irritated.

"Just two more minutes!" he called, and grabbed his nice blue dress shirt Pepper brought him. Since the dinner wasn't going to be anything fancy, he decided the whole suit wasn't necessary, but he knew aunt would kill him if he wasn't wearing the dress shirt, so this was the compromise. He got his jeans, while she got the shirt.

"I guess it won't get much better," he sighed, and took a last look in the mirror. Thankfully the dress shirt covered the bruises on his arms, along with those on his back and chest. Spiderman hadn't exactly been lucky these last few days, but thankfully he was healing fast, and knew they would be gone soon.

But he had to admit he was doing rather well these days. In some way he was able to balance between working for Tony, making homework, and save the city. For some reason Tony got more relaxed about his intern work after they got home, and didn't demand his attention all the time, just nearly all of it. This way Peter got more time to himself, and believed that either Pepper had a serious word with Tony, or he just realized Peter had a life too.

But no matter what Spiderman was back, at least three days a week, sometimes four, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

But another _weird_ problem had showed up, concerning the police radios. Peter didn't really get who was doing it, but he was listening to the reports, and heard about _himself_ in their radio all the time. Spiderman had been seen in Hell's Kitchen, then around Broadway and Time Square, but there was one problem… Peter was never where he was reported to be.

Which meant someone was messing with the Police Radio's, which turned out to be true. Even the police began to notice what was wrong, as no one spotted him on Time Square or Broadway, and even Peter wondered who was behind this. The police suspected it was Spiderman himself, or some of his fans, but nothing was official, as they tried to keep it away from the press.

Perhaps because it was rather embarrassing for them?

But someone had hacked into their system, and messed with them… and Peter wondered who and why? The positive thing was he was left alone to do his job, but something about it was irritating him slightly, as he couldn't see who would use their time on such a thing.

When he got downstairs, he found his aunt in the kitchen, cooking food like an army was going to visit. The truth was Pepper and Tony was going to visit, no matter how much Peter protested, and May was making sure her guests would have _everything_.

Peter wasn't really a huge fan of this arrangement, but after Tony took him to Malibu, May thought it only would be polite to invite them to dinner. It was her way of saying thanks, and Peter had no choice, but to ask Tony and Pepper, and surprisingly they said yes.

Or Tony said yes, while Pepper looked a bit confused but then agreed.

Unfortunately a superhero and the C.E.O of Stark Industry doesn't have that much time, and it took a long time before the finally found a date the both could agree with. Peter actually hoped they couldn't find a date at all, as this would be the most embarrassing evening in his life, but somehow Pepper and May managed to find a date, and broke Peters dreams.

"You know Aunt May, a pizza would do just fine for Tony," told Peter seriously as he stepped into the kitchen, and found his aunt over the stove. It was rather weird for Peter to see her in so nice clothes, and for a moment she almost looked ten years younger, which was the only thing that made this night tolerable for Peter. Because his aunt was excited, and she was happy, and so he would do his best to act like this didn't bother him at all.

"Peter, I am not going to serve a simple pizza for your boss and his girlfriend!" protested May, and turned around to look on him with a smile. "And look at you handsome, I bet you could crush a few hearts with that face," she joked, and Peter blushed extremely.

"Uhh… thanks, you look really great too," he muttered embarrassed, and tried to change the subject before she could compliment him anymore. "Is there something I can help with, I mean is the table set and everything?" he asked, and knew the table was set, but he would prefer to change the topic.

"Oh no dear, I did that hours ago, why don't you wait on our guests in the living room instead?" suggested May, knowing how nervous Peter was. Why she couldn't understand, but she knew he would only be in her way if he stayed in the kitchen, and thought it would be best to get him out.

"Sure," muttered Peter, before he went into the living room, and tried to remind himself why this was happening? He wasn't even sure this was a normal relationship between a boss and his intern…

No Peter was beginning to understand there was something more behind it.

Not too far away a black Audie was finding its way to Peter's house, and while Tony was driving, Pepper was trying to make sure tonight would be somewhat normal.

"Tony I am just asking you to be polite for once, and not say anything offending," sighed Pepper, and felt she was getting nowhere with this.

"But I am always polite!" protested Tony, and wasn't even concentrating on driving, as he was talking to Pepper.

"Really?" asked Pepper with a raised eyebrow. "And could you please slow down… this isn't a highway!" she exclaimed, and couldn't help but notice Tony was in a rather weird mood tonight.

And it was understandable, or at least Tony thought so, as he was about to eat dinner with the woman who raised his son. Not his mother, but still a mother figure in Peter's life, and someone who had great influence on him. On top of that he was about to step into Peter's childhood, and a house that would be full of family pictures… not to mention Richard Parker would be in them.

Oh yes Tony was nervous about a lot of things, but he was just as excited. This was after all Peter's life he was about to see, and he had maybe been in their house briefly once, but this time it would be different.

Which was why he had agreed to it so fast. He wanted to see where his son came from, and he wanted to pay his respect to May, who had raised him. And on top of that it would keep Peter occupied for tonight, not that it mattered so much these days. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't chase him anymore, and with Tony messing with the police radio, he was rather safe.

But he still didn't like he was out there.

"Tony!" sighed Pepper annoyed, and pulled him out of his thoughts, as he realized Pepper had been talking to him.

"Oh… yes, what were you saying?" he asked, and promised himself he would think less about Peter, for now.

"I was just asking you once more to behave, and don't embarrass me in front of May," sighed Pepper, and tried to fix her dress, but it would have to wait until she could stand up again.

"Sweetheart I would never do that… I am almost hurt!" smiled Tony, but got a more serious look, when he saw Peppers stare. "Okay, I promise to behave, happy?"

"Very," replied Pepper, and leaned back in her seat… perhaps tonight was going to be okay after all?

Five minutes later Tony parked his car in front of Peter's house. Pepper was almost surprised the last five minutes had been so _civilized_ , but Tony was nervous, and excited at the same time, and, therefore, remained silent. Somewhere in his head he knew this was a bad idea, and he should stay away from Peter…

But that was too late. He met him, he talked to him, and Peter found a way into his heart, so now there was no going back. That's not saying Tony could tell Peter the truth, but he could keep him close, and he could make sure he was okay.

And he kind of wanted to meet his aunt, mostly because she did what he failed to do… raise Peter.

"Can you believe someone can live in such a small house?" questioned Tony, and looked up on the tiny little house, that was so far away from his world. "I mean… my lab is bigger than that place," he muttered, mostly to himself, but Pepper heard it anyway.

"Not everyone is a billionaire," smiled Pepper, before she got out of the car, and grabbed the flowers on her way.

"I guess it does look kind of… nice," muttered Tony, before he got out of the car too, and as a gentleman escorted Pepper to the door, where he carefully used the doorbell, almost afraid it would break or something.

And only seconds later the door was opened, and Peter greeted them.

"Hey guys," he smiled, and opened the door a bit wider, so they could get inside. "Please come in," he offered, and Tony couldn't help but notice he seemed almost embarrassed, of him perhaps?

"Hey Peter," smiled Pepper, and went over to hug him, before Tony could do anything. Tony was actually a bit surprised Peter and Pepper was on _hugging level_ , as he still hadn't received any hugs yet…

Something he couldn't help but admit hurt a bit.

"Hey Pepper, nice of you to come, I think my aunt ecstatic you had time," he told honestly, and gave Tony a bad feeling. Would she be ecstatic if she knew Tony was his real father?

"Oh we are happy to be here, aren't we Tony?" asked Pepper, and Tony realized he still was standing in the doorway, watching them dumbly.

"Yes of course… I have looked forward to this in weeks," answered Tony, and took Peppers coat, before she could complain about that. "Peter, nice to see you again," he smiled, and patted his shoulder. A hug just didn't feel right yet, even though he wanted too, but patience was important.

"Nice to see you too," agreed Peter, and felt it was a weird thing to say, since they saw each other in Tony's lab yesterday.

"Peter, why didn't you say our guests had arrived?" asked May, who Tony hadn't seen step out from the kitchen. Tony had already met her once before, but he was still taken back by how sweet she looked, like a nice old lady who couldn't get angry on anyone. One of those people that wouldn't harm a living creature, and Tony felt lucky his child was raised by her. He was grateful, and he wished there was something he could do for her.

"Sorry aunt May, they just arrived," apologized Peter, and turned around to look on Tony and Pepper. "But this is Tony and Pepper, and Pepper and Tony, this is my aunt May," he introduced, and Tony saw how he blushed for no reason.

"It's very nice to finally meet you," greeted Pepper, and stepped forward before things got awkward. "After spending a week with your nephew, it's nice finally to put a face on you," she told, and the two women greeted each other. "Oh and these are for you, as a thanks for inviting us," added Pepper, and gave May the flowers.

May looked almost surprised, as she hadn't received flowers in ages… at least not since Ben died, as it was him who brought him flowers. Peter was too young to remember such a tradition, and he could barely remember to buy the milk, so it would be foolish to hope he could buy flowers.

"Oh thank you!" smiled May, and smelled to the flowers. "They look lovely," she added, before she turned her attention toward Tony. "And you must be Mr. Stark… I know we have met briefly, but things went rather fast, and I fear I haven't introduced myself properly, I am May Parker," she told, and Tony grabbed her hand in greeting, surprised how nice her hands felt.

"I am Tony Stark, and it's an honor to meet you too… oh and please call me Tony, Stark was my dad," he smiled, and saw Pepper raised an eyebrow, asking, _when did you get so nice_?

"Then you must call me May too," she insisted, and turned her attention toward Peter. "Why don't you show Pepper and Tony into the living room, while I find a vase for these flowers?" she suggested. "The food should be ready soon,"

In the end Pepper went with May into the kitchen, saying something about female company, and so Peter and Tony ended up in the living room alone. From the kitchen they could hear Pepper and May chat constantly and loud, like they had been best friends for years, and Peter wondered how women always seemed to talk with strangers like that.

Tony, on the other hand, was _inspecting_ the living room, or in other words, he was looking on the family photos. Most of them he already knew, as he hacked into Ben Parker's computer, and saved all of them in his system, but a few of them were new. Like the one of a three year old Peter, on his birthday, sitting between Mary and Richard. Or another one, just of Mary and Richard, gazing into each other's eyes, like a loving couple.

And he didn't like any of them. Most of all because it reminded him of his own mistakes, and the duties he didn't take care of. He had to admit there never was any love between him and Mary, but he should still have taken care of her, and of Peter. He should have been the one on the birthday picture, and he should have been the one on his first day in school, and he…

"Uhm no offense, but is it seriously that interesting to look at those photos?" asked Peter, and brought Tony back to reality. "Not that I wasn't a cute kid… but it can't be that interesting," he smiled, and Tony smiled back.

"Perhaps I just think it's funny to see how tiny you have been once," smiled Tony, and sat down beside Peter on the couch. Tony had to admit the furniture's wasn't exactly his style, but the couch where comfortable enough, and there was something about this place saying _home_.

"Like you haven't been tiny too," laughed Peter, and looked at the kitchen door, where Pepper and May were speaking in a fast pace. "I am never going to understand women, how can they just talk to a stranger like that?" he questioned, and Tony felt a bit proud, he thought like his father after all.

"Kid, no matter how much science you read, and how good you are at math, there is just some things you can't understand, and _that_ , is one of them," he smiled, and Peter just nodded, like he totally understood.

"And _that_ we can agree," he smiled, and Tony laughed, there was no doubt Peter was his son, at least not in his mind.

After dinner, Peter quickly offered to take the dishes. It turned out dinner itself was a rather relaxed and fun thing, but then aunt May started telling embarrassing stories, and Peter decided it would be best to get away. Tony, on the other hand, seemed eager to hear as many of them as possible, and Peter didn't doubt he would tell Clint about them later… and then everyone would know!

So he quickly left the company, and so did Pepper, as she got an important call, that couldn't wait. This left Tony and May as the only persons in the room, and Tony suddenly felt very shy. He hadn't been alone with her before, and there was just something scary about it, as she raised his son, but didn't know, and he felt guilty.

"So… it was really a great meal, I don't think I have tasted anything homemade for some time," thanked Tony, and really meant it. It was a long time since someone just prepared the things on their own, and didn't just order sushi, or got a table at a restaurant for him.

"Oh the pleasure is mine," thanked May, and send him a sweet smile. "It's rare we have guests, and I enjoy making food, and I can imagine someone like you don't have a lot of time to cook," she smiled.

"Oh, I can't even cook to save my own life," joked Tony, and wondered if there maybe was some truth in his own words. "And Pepper doesn't have much time, so mostly it's just what we can order, or the nearest restaurant," he admitted.

"Well then please come by, if you need a homemade meal now and then," offered May, and made Tony think if she meant it, or just tried to be polite.

"Oh thanks," he smiled, and promised himself not to take her up on that offer, no matter how tempting it was. "I will remember that,"

After that, it seemed like they couldn't find a new subject to talk about, and the only sounds were Peppers hushed voice in the living room, and Peter working in the kitchen. Tony was working hard to find a new subject, anything that could kill the silence, but surprisingly, it was aunt May who spoke first.

"You really are different from what the newspapers and magazines says," she commented, and Tony couldn't remember many had said that before. Probably because he _was_ like the newspapers said… at least until a half year ago, when he slowly started to change.

"Thanks I guess… and you are… you are rather unique too," smiled Tony, and knew he couldn't say what he wanted most of all, but decided he could try to say it anyway… just without saying it. "And Peter is really lucky to have you, I mean, you have raised him well," he smiled, and wondered if he was stepping too far, but it seemed like May only took it as a compliment.

"I appreciate your words," she thanked. "But I think he is just as lucky to have you,"

For a moment time just froze for Tony, as he tried to understand what she just said, and finally it went in under his thick skull. May probably just said it to be polite, and didn't mean anything deep with it, but for Tony those words meant _everything_. No one had ever said he was a good thing for Peter, or Peter was lucky to have him… no Tony always saw him as the lucky one…

But was she saying Peter needed _him_?

"Oh, I don't know how much great influence I have on him, or have on anyone," smiled Tony, but it was a sad smile, because he wanted to have great influence on Peter, it just didn't seem likely.

"Oh no Tony Stark, you have no idea how much he has changed," told May, and Tony could have sworn she looked almost _thankful_? "You may not know this, but Peter was rather, I don't know if _sad_ is the word, but he was _lonely_ I think. At least until he got that intern job at your company. Before that he just walked around in the house, doing _nothing_ , or at least it seemed like that, and if not, he was outside somewhere… _fighting_ I guess," she sighed, and looked worried and much older for a moment. "I think he still does it sometimes, but it's less, and my old heart couldn't take it anymore. So please Tony, when I say you had great influence on him, I mean it deeply," she smiled, as a tear escaped her eyes.

And Tony just sat there, and stared.

May would probably never understand how much those words meant, or how Tony for once was feeling he did the right thing, but no matter what Tony felt those things.

It was clear May didn't know Peter was Spiderman, and, therefore, thought he was a part of a gang or something, but the result was the same, he got hurt now and then. And in May's eyes Peter pushed that life away, when he began to work for Tony, which was the truth. For the first time Tony felt someone was appreciating what he was doing for Peter, and from keeping him away from being Spiderman… at least some of the time.

"I don't know what to say…" muttered Tony, and was deeply touched. He had to admit he didn't know the conversation would end here, but he was glad that it did, and he was glad May told him these things.

"You don't have to say anything… your eyes tells me all I need to know," smiled May, as she dried her tears away.

"What… what do they tell?" asked Tony nervously, and wondered for a moment if she could see he was Peter's father or something? Was she one of those clairvoyants with their magic or something?

"They tell you care about him," smiled May, and Tony was instantly relieved. "And they tell me you have taken good care of him, not that I need to look on you to see that, I just need to look on Peter. He hasn't been this happy, since before Ben died," she sighed, and Tony feared she would see some kind of connection.

But nothing came, and he decided it was safe to continue their conversation.

"I guess I only can agree, I care about Peter, he is a good kid, and I want to see him get far in this life," smiled Tony, and thought if he made it sound like something about education, May would think it still was business.

"I think we all want that," smiled May. "But I still want to thank you for taking care of him, and make him look more alive. His uncle's death was hard on him, and I think he has been searching desperately for a new father figure, someone he could look up too, and I think he found that in you," she smiled, and all alarms went off in Tony's head.

Was it that obvious? So even a woman who only had met _him_ once, could tell this? Had she already figured it out, did she know something… was there something he was missing?

"What… what makes you say that?" he asked, and tried to hide his fear… but her words made him scared.

"Oh forgive me Tony, it wasn't my intention to scare you," she apologized, and saw his face. "It's just, Peter is talking so much about you, and what you said and what you did, and how you handled that situation… you know things like that. So I just thought that he looked up to you, and forgive me if I have said something wrong…" she began, but Tony cut her off, relieved.

"Oh no it's okay… it's… I just never thought on it that way," he smiled, and could only hope Peter hadn't noticed anything. "But I guess you are right, and I would be _honored_ if he saw me as a role model," he thanked.

"I believe he looks up to you a lot more than you think," smiled May.

But the truth was Peter may look up to Tony and needed him, but Peter would never understand how much Tony needed him.

* * *

So i just want to thank you for being so amazing readers! You guys are really the reason i can make myself write chapter after chapter!

And that was a rather emotional dinner for Tony? I am sorry if this was not the most interesting chapter, but this dinner will have some kind of... influence in the future, and was nessecary.

But well, teaser for next chapter... STEVE is going to be there, so tell me, how do you guys think Peter and him are going to meet? :D (i know some of you have been asking for him to appear soon) :D

Please review! :D


	13. Chapter 13: Something Is Comming

**Mission P.S.**

By Strawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 13: Something is comming

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Natasha, and stared at Fury like she wanted to kill him.

It was the same scenario. Fury and Natasha was on the Helicarrier, in a private room, and the topic was the same old one.

"Natasha it's classified information, so I can't tell you anything, but trust me on this one, it's too dangerous," warned Fury, and crossed his arms. In the middle of the room was a huge table with chairs, but both people preferred to stand up, as it gave them more authority and power.

"For Christ sake Fury, Peter is in a huge danger, and you still don't want to start phase 4?" questioned Natasha, and wondered once more why she cared so much. She hadn't even met Peter, only watched him from a distance, but that was it. So why was she fighting so hard for phase 4 to start?

"Natasha we haven't seen Patrick for a month, Peter is actually in less danger than if he had been around. This of all time is not the time to start phase 4, we have to wait!" sighed Fury, and didn't add he would prefer it wasn't started at all.

"But he could be planning something _big_!" reminded Natasha, and crossed her arms. So yes they hadn't seen a single sign of life from Patrick the last month, but that was never a good sign, as the bad guy _never_ just died without a fight, and she knew he was hiding somewhere, waiting.

In Natasha's opinion he was planning something big, and they should get Peter to _safety_. Not that phase 4 even was about that, or she didn't know, but Fury talked about it like it wouldn't help anyway.

"Then why the hell aren't you searching for him this moment!" hissed Fury, and finally sat down on a chair. "Romanoff this isn't easy for me either, I don't know everything about him as you think I do, but you are right, he could be planning something big, it's just not…"

"Not what?" asked Natasha angrily, and hoped he wouldn't say the words she feared he would.

"It's just not enough to start phase 4 , I need more reason, real proof," sighed Fury, and leaned back like he was an old and tired man in need of vacation.

"Why can't you tell me what phase 4 is?" asked Natasha irritated, and couldn't see what was such a big secret, that _she_ couldn't be told. She was after all a part of the mission, and shouldn't be left out.

"It's… it's a dangerous phase Romanoff, and the less that you know about it, the better, heck, perhaps we don't even have to use it. Peggy and I are working as hard as we can, to find another solution, we just haven't found it yet, at least not anything that can fix this permanently," muttered Fury, and Natasha realized she wouldn't get any information about phase 4, at least not yet.

"Okay so I get that, and I get you won't tell me anything, but then _please_ tell me what's wrong with this _Patrick_. I know you said you don't know anything about his _powers_ , but this guy just _vanished_ , and I know you know something, you always do!" insisted Natasha, and wanted to know more about Patrick. She liked to understand her enemy, and there were a lot of things she didn't know about this one. It was clear Fury wasn't going to give her a background story, but if he just could tell a bit about his abilities?

"I am sorry Natasha, but as I said, I don't know everything. I know a lot, but there is even a limit for me, and I honestly had no idea he could _do such a thing_. It's new to me too, and I have guys working on it, but with no result yet," he sighed, but Natasha wasn't fooled so easily.

"There is something you haven't told," she muttered, and gave him a hard stare, as she was tired of these lies.

"Natasha I don't know anything, I suspect a lot, but it's _theories_ , nothing more," explained Fury, and Natasha realized these meetings were _useless_. She wouldn't get more information, unless Fury wished so, and she wondered if that ever was going to happen.

"I guess I will go back to searching for this prick," muttered Natasha, and promised herself a vacation after this…

But there wouldn't be any vacation soon.

Back on earth, in the middle of New York City, Peter was having a rather normal day.

Or as normal as it gets, when your boss is Tony Stark, and you work in his lab.

It was Monday, and two days since the dinner at Peters house, and things had been _fine_ since. Of course Tony wouldn't stop teasing Peter about his embarrassing childhood stories, that May was so sweet to share with all of them, but apart from that everything was as before. Peter worked for Tony after school, went out as Spiderman, and tried to do his homework now and then.

But Today was going to be different. Not that Peter knew, or was going too… but this day would be his last one in his familiar surroundings, as nothing would be the same in a few days, but he wouldn't realize that just yet.

It actually started rather simple, with a rather simple task, that couldn't go wrong…

"Hey Pete!" called Tony, and walked over to Peter, who was sorting through his emails on a computer. Tony was working in the other end of his lab, on his suit, and Peter sometimes wondered if he ever would finish it, or if it even was the same suit?

"What's up?" asked Peter, and looked up from the computer. Tony's emails was a rather boring task, and any distraction was welcome, including Tony himself.

"So…" began Tony, and leaned against Peter's desk. After Peter had been here a week, he realized the kid was going to need his own desk, and in the end Peter got his own little _office corner_ in his lab. "I was thinking we could use some food, you know, a good pizza or something," he suggested, and Peter already knew where this was going.

"And you were thinking _I_ could go get it," he finished, and Tony lit up in a smile.

"Exactly kid," he agreed, and gave Peter eighty dollars before he could protest, not that he would pay eighty dollars for a pizza. "So please run off to the place you know I like, and buy me a pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese, oh an something for yourself of course… oh and don't forget fries, I could really eat fries," he ordered, and Peter didn't get a chance to say anything, before he found himself on the streets, in front of Avenger tower.

To buy Tony Stark's _fucking_ pizza!

So this wasn't the first time Peter was sent out to buy Tony pizza, or shawarma, or whatever else the genius could come up with. Actually it happened rather often, but Peter always hated when Tony wanted pizza.

For some reason he preferred the Pizza's was from _Mona Lisa_ , an Italian restaurant, not far away, but still not close either. And Tony wasn't a patient man, so he quickly discovered it went faster when Peter got them, than if he had to wait for delivery.

And so Peter had to cross Central Park, to get a Pizza, and then get back before it was cold.

The whole way to the Park, Peter was cursing Tony because he had to choose Pizza, and not something closer like burger or shawarma. New York wasn't exactly the warmest place in October, and there was a huge risk for rain, so Peter could only hope it wouldn't rain while he was out, or it would be the usual _Parker luck_.

But just as he was about to enter Central Park, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around with a gasp, as he had been walking in his own thoughts.

"Hello Peter," greeted a voice he knew, and it took him a moment, before he realized who it was.

"Mr. Porter?" he asked surprised, and remembered the man who nearly was beaten up in the alley. The bruises were long gone, and a nice face was left behind, with a kind smile on his lips.

"Oh I thought it was you, and please call me Patrick, Porter makes it sounds so formal," he smiled, and Peter couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course… it's nice to see you again, feeling better than last time we met?" he asked kindly, and knew he should get that pizza for Tony, but a few minutes wouldn't hurt, and Patrick seemed so kind.

"Oh yes indeed, much better in fact, thanks to you," thanked Patrick, and Peter blushed for a moment. "So tell me Peter, what is a young boy like you doing at this moment?" asked Patrick politely, to make a conversation.

"Oh uhm my _boss_ sent me out to buy a pizza, and he is rather picky, so it has to be from a specific place," explained Peter, and realized he made Tony sound like diva, but perhaps there was something about it? "So I have to cross Central Park, to get to the place, and order," sighed Peter, and to his surprise Patrick laughed.

"Sounds like an interesting boss," he smiled. "But I don't want to keep you from your boss, or bother you, so I will just be on my way…" began Patrick slowly, but Peter stopped him before he could finish.

"Oh, you're no bother at all, I like your company," smiled Peter, and got what must have been the worst idea in his life. "And as long as you don't mind we are walking, you can just come along?" he offered, most of all to be kind, and because he thought Patrick was a bit lonely.

"That would be lovely," agreed Patrick, a bit too fast, but Peter didn't notice that. He just saw Patrick's huge smile, as someone offered their company, and decided he probably was a bit lonely.

"Well, then that's settled, but we better start walking, or I won't get that pizza back before my boss loses his patience," warned Peter, and together they began to cross Central Park. Thankfully there wasn't so many people in the park, as it was cold, and mostly it was just children playing, while their parents were on their phones, or talking with the other parents.

"So," began Patrick, as they had walked for a few minutes. "Who is this boss of yours? He sounds, _important_ ," he smiled.

"Oh, he works at Starks Industry," answered Peter, and wasn't going to tell it was Tony Stark himself. "And well, he believes himself to be important, but most of the time he is just an idiot," laughed Peter, and shook his head.

"Oh I see, so it's that kind of boss, well then we better get those pizza's fast, or we may risk he get's angry," joked Patrick, and both laughed, almost like old friends.

Peter learned a great deal about Patrick, and so did Patrick about Peter. Before the first five minutes were gone, Patrick knew Peter studied at Midtown High School, that he loved science, and was a huge fan of Bruce Banner's work.

Peter, on the other hand, found out Patrick didn't work anymore, as he was too old, but worked for the military, before it got too much. To Peter's surprise, he worked in the weapon department, and Peter was soon fascinated about how much he knew about weapons, and science.

"So Peter… tell me a bit more about you, it feels like I am talking all the time," asked Patrick, as they reached the end of the park. The walk had gone so fast Peter barely noticed anything, and he was so caught in Patrick's story, he could have walked for an hour without knowing so.

"Well… I live with my aunt, I have an intern job at Stark Industry, take pictures, and well I guess that's it," told Peter, and realized his life sounded rather boring. But Spiderman was the exciting part of his life, and he couldn't tell about that. "Sorry if that sounded rather… short," excused Peter, but Patrick just smiled.

"Not at all, you and I have a lot of the same hobbies. I love science too, and even though I don't know how to use a camera, I still see the beauty in the pictures," he told. "Not to mention I did work in the military in the weapon department, and you work for Stark Industry, even though they may not make weapons anymore," he smiled and Peter decided to change the subject back to him.

"Yeah that's right, so what was it exactly you did in the department, did you test weapons, or invent?" he asked excited, and Patrick laughed as Peter looked like a child at Christmas. "Well at first I was just a normal soldier, but it was quickly noticed I had hidden talents, and I was sent over in the weapon department, to help invent new weapons, among other things," told Patrick, and Peter couldn't really see him in the soldier, who could fight, but who was he to judge?

"So you wanted to be a soldier at first?" asked Peter, and was fascinated of his life story.

"Yes, I uhmm, I don't have the prettiest background. I came from the lowest classes, and lived most of my childhood in a gang with other boys, and when I got older, I decided I wanted to do something good. I wanted to fight for my country, instead of fighting against it, and I wanted to get away from the gangs and street life. I didn't end well for most of my friends, and my record was thankfully still clean, so I volunteered," he explained, and Peter was really surprised…

Patrick didn't seem like the _gang type_ either, but Peter couldn't hear any lies in it.

"I am sorry to hear life was so hard on you," told Peter understanding, and was referring to his childhood. He found it rather amazing this man was able to get out of the gang life, as it was hard to start all over, and Peter only had respect for him.

"It's okay, all of it was fine in the end," thanked Patrick. "Some of us is unfortunately not born so lucky, and my mother died when I was three, so I guess it was only natural things went as they did,"

"But what about your father?" asked Peter curious, and knew he was stepping too far… but Patrick could just say if he didn't want to talk about it.

"I fear I never met him," told Patrick, and Peter saw a flash of anger, hate and pain in Patrick's eyes, but then it was gone. "Either he didn't know I existed, or he didn't care. No matter what he must be dead now, and left me to the street life," sighed Patrick, and Peter decided to find something else to talk about, before he made Patrick cry or something.

And soon the walk was over. Peter could barely remember if they even walked through the park, as they suddenly found themselves in front of the restaurant, and went inside, where it was warm and nice. Time had gone so much faster with Patrick beside him, but he also knew Patrick had other things to do, and it was time to say goodbye for now.

"So you don't really have to stay for this… I can take some time before they finish up, and you probably have other things to do, but thanks for the chat," smiled Peter, as he waited on someone should take his order.

"Oh it was no trouble at all…" began Patrick, with the big smile he used so much, but suddenly he spotted something behind Peter, and his eyes got almost dark. "But you are right I have to go, take care of yourself, and we will talk soon," he told, and was out of the door before Peter could utter a word, or even ask what was wrong.

Confused he turned around, as he couldn't understand what made Patrick leave so fast, but there wasn't any answer behind him.

Actually it was just a bar where a rather buff guy sat, with a red haired woman beside him, not to mention…

"Hey Peter! is that you?" asked Clint, who spotted Peter the exact same moment Peter spotted him. He was sitting beside the woman and the buff guy, and it seemed like they were friends as they had been speaking, until Clint eyed Peter.

"Hey Clint, haven't seen you in a while," smiled Peter, and knew he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. Clint loved to irritate Tony, and kidnapped Peter if he could, as it always made Tony rather pissed.

"Yeah Tony has kept you really busy these days," laughed Clint, and jumped down from his bar chair to give Peter a hug. Peter wasn't even expecting that, and looked rather confused at Clint, but he must have found it rather normal.

"Clint who is you friend? I didn't know you started hanging out with children these days, that desperate to get friends?" teased the red haired lady, and Clint made a childish grimace at her comment.

"Please Tash, this kid is cool, he's the one who is Tony's intern," he explained, and pushed Peter forward. "Natasha this is Peter, Peter this is Natasha, or Black Widow, call her what you want," he smiled, and rather shy Peter shook hands with the deadly assassin.

"Oh… so this is Peter," said Natasha with her sexy dark voice, that scared the crap out of Peter. "Guess I like you then, Tony is so busy with you I don't have to see him," she smiled, and Peter swore he was about to pass out when Natasha released his hand.

"Yeah… nice to meet you," he muttered, and felt dizzy for a moment, but no one seemed to notice.

"And Peter this Steve Roger, or better known as Captain America, Steve this is Peter, who is a huge fan by the way, and like you better than he like me," introduced Clint, and Peter flushed as he realized what Clint just said…

Not to mention he was standing in front of _freaking fucking Captain America_ , who now thought he was a stupid fan!

"It's nice to meet you Peter, Clint was just talking about you a few minutes ago," smiled Steve, and shook the confused teenagers hand.

"Yeah… yeah… it's uhmm, it's an honor," muttered Peter, and heard someone laugh beside him, and another person punch the first person.

"So anyway," began Clint, and broke Peter out of his trance. "What are you doing here? Is Tony finally letting you out of his cave? And why didn't I get an invitation to Malibu with you guys, do you know how bored I was for a week?" he complained, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, you got to ask Tony about the last one, and right now I am just here to get him his _pizza and fries_ ," muttered Peter, and was still irritated he walked this long way for, well a _pizza_.

"How fun, we are here to buy pizza too," smiled Clint, and out of nowhere an idea jumped into his head. "And since Tony doesn't have anything greater for you to do than _this_ , you can just as well wait with us, and when we get back we can all have a _movie night_!" he cheered, and Natasha and Steve sighed in a union.

"Clint not everyone has time for these things, and I am sure Tony needs Peter in his lab, not to mention he probably is working on something important," tried Steve, and used a voice most people only would use for children.

"And if Peter is attending the movie night, we have to invite Stark too, and I am not in a mood for that," added Natasha.

"And my Aunt needs me at home," lied Peter, but none of it really went into Clint's brain.

"Great so everybody is into it!" he smiled, and the others groaned irritated. "I will just text Stark the news, and inform Banner too, Thor is sadly with Jane these days, but I guess Peter can take his place," he muttered, and had already sent the texts.

"This is going to be a long night," muttered Natasha, and Steve nodded tiredly.

After a few minutes they ordered their food, and before Peter knew what was happening, Steve was carrying so many pizza boxes he thought it was for an army. He didn't really know if he wanted to be a part of this _movie night_ , as he had school tomorrow, but he could probably sneak out at some point. He even texted aunt May about it, who said it was okay, and he should have some fun.

And so they went outside, where Natasha's car was parked, and Clint's motorcycle. Steve owned a motorcycle too, but since he and Natasha left together, it was easier to take the car. Clint, on the other hand, met them at the place, and he insisted Peter drove with him back to the tower. Something about proving he was more cool than Tony, and he rest of the Avengers.

And so Steve and Natasha was left in the traffic, with no one else to stop Steve's questions.

"So…" he began, and stared out of the window, as Natasha drove the car. "Is there something I should know about this whole _spontaneous_ trip to the pizza store, where it was very important Clint showed up, and suddenly Tony's intern was there too, who no one of knows, except Clint?" asked Steve suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow.

He knew all of it wasn't an accident. Natasha wasn't exactly the one who needed company, and when she suddenly barged into Steve's apartment, and told him she was hungry, he already knew something was wrong. If Natasha wanted pizza, she never felt the need to have company.

And then she suddenly called Clint too, like it was some picnic, but even then Steve believed she wanted company.

But then Peter showed up, and things began to get strange.

Clint didn't see the stranger, because he was so focused on Peter, but Steve saw the boy had been talking to a man, who ran as soon as he eyed them.

All in all this was not about getting pizza, but about this _Peter_ , who Steve admitted seemed nice…

But he couldn't understand what Natasha wanted with him.

"Was it that obvious?" asked Natasha with her cold voice, that almost made Steve wonder if she knew he would notice?

"Well Clint seemed too occupied to notice anything, but for me it was obvious," answered Steve. "But would I like to know why you did all of this, or should I just tell myself we were there for the pizza's?" he asked, and knew he wouldn't get anything out of Natasha, unless she wanted to give you the information's.

"Well," sighed Natasha, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You are right, it wasn't about the pizza, it was about Peter…"

"Which was why Clint needed to be there, because they already know each other," guessed Steve, and interrupted her.

"Yeah…" sighed Natasha, almost tired. "I needed Peter to come with us, and away from the person he was walking with…"

"You mean the old guy?" asked Steve puzzled, and couldn't really imagine him as dangerous.

"Yes, he is not what he looks like, and let's just say it isn't safe for Peter to be around him," answered Natasha, as they slowly reached the Tower.

"But why did I need to come? If you couldn't beat an old man alone?" questioned Steve, and couldn't see why he was needed.

"No…" sighed Natasha, and Steve noticed she looked almost… tired. "I asked you to come because I need your help, not today, but later. I can't give so many details right now, but Peter is important, and S.H.I.E.L.D is protecting him, but he don't know. Agent's are following him all the time, but today two of the agents were knocked down by the man you saw, and there was therefore no one to keep him safe…"

"And that was why we needed to get to him?" guessed Steve, and didn't get a thing… but he knew things wasn't as simple as back when he was a kid.

"Yeah, but anyway, my point is I need your help, actually this is orders from Fury too. We want to brief you later, but for now just know Peter is in danger, and need to make sure Peter stays away from that old man at any cost. I can't explain Peter's importance right now, but he is a part of something called _Mission P.S._ , and more important than you can imagine,"

"And what do you want me to do?" sighed Steve, knowing he wouldn't get more information, and this was an order from Fury, there wasn't much he could do.

"For now just protect him when you are near. Make sure he isn't near that guy, and I promise I will brief you later," told Natasha, and Steve nodded.

"If that's Fury's order," he muttered.

And by those words, Steve was a part of Mission P.S.

* * *

So Sorry it took a bit long, but well school is still the excuse.

Anyway this was the first chapter with cap, and seemes like he is getting dragged into something :) Uhh, and what do you think phase 4 is about?

Not to mention there will be more steve in next chapter! :D

REVIEW and share you opinion :D


	14. Chapter 14: Creating Love

**Please read**

So i am really sorry for not updating since November (yeah it's been that long) But life happened meanwhile, and to make a long story short my computer was stolen in November, with the next three chapters on, and when you have read this chapter, i hope you can see why the next two will be difficult to write emotionally again. Anyway on top of that I got/have problems at home, and I don't have a depression, but I was close, and then it can be hard to write, so I decided to take a break. Now I didn't feel like posting a chapter just about this this, so I kind of wrote a flash back chapter that wasn't planned, and then a small tease for what is going to happen next. I am not done with this story at all, and therefore I thank all who has kept this story alive the last few months, but I must unfortunately also say I won't post more before summer, as exams are coming soon, and won't allow much free space. But I will write new chapters when I can. Now this has not been through my Beta yet, so you are warned. Thanks for every review, Favorite and Follow, I have seen and read everything, and I apologize for not answering before now, but you have been seen.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Stawberryfield

Chapter 14: Creating Love

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners_

* * *

Sometimes it's important to go back in time, to see how things started, and understand why the ended as they did.

And to understand Patrick, and all his hatred, we have to back to go back to 1975. Back when he still was a child, and saw the world as black and white.

Back then he wasn't as full of hatred and anger as he would become later, maybe a bit violent and stronger than most kids, but no one would have predicted his fate. With an alcoholic mother, and a father who died when he was five, life hadn't been great so far, but he was still a fair and sweet boy. Given his surroundings and little support from home, it was even understandable he ended up in fights, and rarely went to school, but somehow he was still intelligent for his age.

But in his own opinion, life was greater than he could ask for, and the small apartment in Hell's Kitchen was more than enough room. His mom wasn't home most of the time, which meant he had plenty of time to himself, and no one told him what to do.

But the problem was no one told him what to do. Because he was maybe intelligent for his age, but since no one told him to go to school, or make his homework, he preferred to hang out with his friends, and most of the times get into trouble.

That was Patrick's simple world, and too much freedom, that landed him in too much trouble.

But Patrick's destiny changed the 15th January 1975.

It was a rather normal day, when Patrick walked down the street, and tried to cool the bruise off with some snow. He and his friends had chosen the wrong guy to pick on, and now he had a big yellow and blue mark on his face, that would look really nice for the next few days.

Therefore Patrick wasn't really looking, as he was too angry about the fight with Michael, and didn't see the stranger walking toward him. Of course it never occurred to him the stranger bumped into him by purpose, and given his current state, he thought it was best just to apologize, as he had been the one who didn't look out.

"Ohh, uhmm, sorry," muttered Patrick, and looked up on the strange man, who didn't belong to this area. His clothes was too expensive and new, unlike his own outworn clothes, and he was too clean to be anything else than a stranger.

"That's alright," answered the man, with a British accent, and if he wasn't a stranger before, he was now.

And in Hell's Kitchen strangers wasn't welcome. Unless you were born and raised in the area, you would never be a part of the inner circle, and therefore Patrick didn't like strangers.

"Well, nice day to you," nodded Patrick, and planned to get away from this man fast, but was caught by surprise as the stranger grabbed his upper arm. At first he was angry for a second, but the he felt how strong this man was, and feared he was angry for bumping into him.

"Please wait a moment," told the British stranger, who sounded nice enough, but there was something threatening about him Patrick didn't like. "You shouldn't be Patrick Porter by any chance? I only have an old photo of him, but you look a lot like him," he admitted, and showed a photo from his pocket, that Patrick never had seen before, but it was clearly him two years ago.

"Sorry, don't know him," muttered Patrick, and tried to look down and get far away from here, but this stranger was stronger than he looked.

"But you look so much like him," insisted the stranger, and his grip tightened as Patrick tried to get away.

"Don't know him, never even heard about a Patrick Porter," lied Patrick, but it was clear the stranger didn't believe him, as he grabbed his chin, and forced him to look in the strangers eyes.

"Sir I must ask you to follow me, as I have someone who would like to meet you," insisted the stranger, and Patrick began to panic, as the man wouldn't let him go.

"I don't know you! Leave me alone!" he hissed, and tried to kick the stranger, as he dragged him over to a green car. It looked pretty expensive in Patrick's eyes, but not expensive enough to be kidnapped, and never return to this place.

"Sir if you could please follow me civilized, this would be a lot easier," sighed the stranger, and opened the passenger side with his keys, while Patrick began to fight for his life. Unfortunately this man was a lot stronger than a ten year old, and a boy like him didn't stand a chance, as the stranger rather gently pushed him into the car, and locked the door.

Knowing he wouldn't get out of the car without the keys, he wondered if he should yell for help, but there was no near to hear him, or anyone who would help. And before he could do so the stranger began to drive, and Patrick realized there was nothing he could do for now.

"Look, I am not this Patrick you are looking for, so could you please find someone else to kidnap?" asked Patrick rather irritated, and crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

"So you deny your name is Patrick Porter?" asked the stranger, and didn't even look at him, as he was driving.

"Yeah, my name is… _Bill_ , okay?" snapped Patrick, and realized how lame it sounded.

"Very well _Bill_. But then I don't understand why you left Patrick Porters home this morning, and met with your friends who called you _Patrick_ , if you are not him? Not to mention I had a meeting with your teacher, who confirmed your identity, only four hours ago," informed the stranger, and turned his head to look on Patrick. "Forgive me, but from what I can see, it looks like you _are_ this Patrick,"

"Have you been spying on me?" asked Patrick confused, and couldn't get why anyone would spy on him. He kind of knew he couldn't deny his identity anymore, as this man clearly knew more than he thought, and was only testing him when he asked if he was Patrick.

"Well, spying on you makes me sound rude, I think it's more correct to say I am looking out for your wellbeing," answered the stranger, and gave him a smile. "My name is Edwin Jarvis by the way, but most people call me Jarvis" he introduced.

"Patrick… but you already know that," introduced Patrick, and was rather confused. "So are you some kind of cop, or working for the police, because I swear I haven't done anything!"

"You can relax Mr. Porter, I am not working for the police, I am a butler," explained Jarvis, and if Patrick was confused before, there was no words for what he felt now.

"So you are a _butler_ , who _kidnaps_ people?" questioned Patrick, and even though he should be scared, Patrick felt rather calm about the situation. For some reason this Jarvis didn't seem that scary, just a bit misplaced, and too fancy.

"Well as I said, I am looking out for your wellbeing, but you have my word I am a decent man, with no intentions to harm you, I am only here to help," promised Jarvis, as he drove through New Yorks streets, further and further away from Patrick's home.

"So you promise to return me too? My mom would get worried if I don't come home for supper," asked Patrick, and he knew it was a lie, considered his mother was drunk as hell, and hadn't made supper for years.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to upset your _dear mother_ ," smiled Jarvis, but it was clear there was something sarcastic about his voice, like he knew she was drunk.

The rest of the drive went on in silence. Patrick didn't have anything to say, and wasn't the one for small talk, and even though it was awkward for both parts, he felt Jarvis deserved it. He knew there were a lot of oblivious questions to ask, but Jarvis promised he would go home today, and that was all that mattered.

And finally Jarvis parked the car in front of a huge office building, placed in the center of New Yorks heart. Patrick had no idea what they were doing here, as Jarvis guided him inside, but the sign said this was _Stark Industry_ , which didn't make any sense either. But he didn't really have time to ask, as Jarvis had a rather firmly grip on his arm, and guided him into an elevator.

"Now I believe we should get you washed up first," began Jarvis, and Patrick wasn't sure if he was talking to him, or himself. "And maybe get some ice on that bruise, it looks rather nasty, and then some food, are you hungry?" he asked Patrick. "I can make a delicious pie in no time," he offered, and seemed almost hopeful.

"Uhhm, no thank," answered Patrick. "And are you sure you're not a child molester? Because you surely act like one," asked Patrick, and he knew it was rather rude, but so was kidnapping people.

"I can assure you, I am no such thing," sighed Jarvis, as the elevator stopped, and they stepped into… an _apartment_?

"What the fuck is this?" exclaimed Patrick, who expected something alike a torture dungeon or an office. Not a huge apartment with comfortable chairs, and pretty things.

"First off all don't curse, it's rude, and secondly it's Mr. Stark's penthouse apartment," answered Jarvis, and pushed him into a kitchen.

"STARK? Like in _Howard Stark_?" asked Patrick with disbelieve. "Are we even supposed to be here, I mean I don't know that man?"

"But he knows you, and would like a word with you, and I am his butler," answered Jarvis, like it was a boring topic. "Now could you please sit down on this chair, and I will be back in a moment," he ordered, before he walked out of the kitchen, and left Patrick stunned.

What the hell did Stark want with him? Patrick was a no one. A boy everybody knew would get a normal job, or the best you could get without an education, and then maybe a stupid wife, and a few children. Then at some point, he would probably start drinking, just like his parents, and so would his children when the got his age.

There was nothing special about him, and clearly this had been a mistake.

But before he could wonder more, Jarvis returned with a bowl of water, a clean cloth, and a comb.

"Now I fear there isn't time for a real shower, so this must do," sighed Jarvis, and placed the objects in front of Patrick. "Now if you would be as nice as to clean you face and hands, I will find some ice for your bruise," he ordered, and Patrick did as he was told, knowing he was pretty disgusting to look at.

When Jarvis returned, he gave Patrick a dishcloth with ice, and instructed him to cool his bruise down. Meanwhile he began to comb Patrick's hair, probably hoping to get some control over the situation, but it was too greasy, and in need of a bath.

"Well I guess it won't get much better," sighed Jarvis, and guided Patrick over to the elevator again. "But you should really consider showering a bit more often," he reprimanded Patrick, not that it would change anything, since Patrick rarely had access to warm water.

"Whatever," he muttered, and was too deep in thought, wondering what Howard Stark wanted to do with him? Therefore he didn't listen to whatever Jarvis said, until the elevator stopped, and Jarvis pushed him outside to a set of double doors.

"… Now please remember to be polite, and don't curse," finished Jarvis, and gave Patrick's shoulder a squeeze. "And good luck in there, I will see you in a bit," he added, before he knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a female voice, to Patrick's surprise.

But Patrick's body froze at that point, so he was unable to move or do anything, and wasn't prepared when Jarvis opened the door, and pushed him inside.

"Patrick Porter, as you requested sir," informed Jarvis, before he closed the door again, and Patrick stood there alone, facing two strange people.

One of them was familiar, as everyone knew Howard Starks face, even on his old days. He was sitting at the end of the room, at his desk, starring on Patrick like there was something he was trying to figure out. It wasn't because he felt uncomfortable about his stare, but at the same time Patrick knew Stark was powerful, and had to be careful if he didn't want to end on his bad side.

But the real mystery was the woman standing behind him. Clearly around the same age, with hair that slowly was turning gray, and the first few wrinkles, but she seemed kind, as she gave Patrick a warm smile.

"Don't stand there like a scared rabbit, come over here," she offered, and Patrick noticed her clothes seemed like something from the forties.

But even though he heard her words, he couldn't make his legs move, and looked like a complete idiot, as he just stared on them.

"Is something wrong with the kid?" whispered Mr. Stark a bit too loud to the woman. "I mean is he sick or something?" he asked, and earned an angry glare from the woman.

"He is shy your idiot!" she scolded, and turned her focus back to Patrick. "Don't be scared, Howard may seem a bit frightening, but the truth is he is harmless, and rather stupid," she smiled, and Patrick couldn't help but smile too.

"And then he can suddenly smile," muttered Mr. Stark to himself, too low for anyone to hear. "Now come up here boy, we don't have all day," ordered Howard, not harshly, but Peggy still gave him a disproving glare.

Slowly Patrick's body began to function again, and he moved closer to the strange woman, and the famous Mr. Stark. He still had absolutely no clue why he was there, but he couldn't even think that far, as his brain decided to shut down, and he was left with nothing.

"Just sit in that chair," told Howard, and pointed toward the chair in front of his desk. "Now was it Samuel? Oh no wait, it was Peter wasn't it?... or maybe Jimmy?" he asked, as Patrick sat down, and began to wonder what he was doing here, if Mr. Stark didn't even know who he was. "No wait, I got it, THOMAS! That's your name… right?" he asked, clearly not as sure anymore, and Patrick noticed the woman looked irritated, like this happened often.

"His name is Patrick Porter, like Jarvis said just a minute ago," she sighed, and decided to ignore Howard. "Patrick, I believe you already know this is Howard Stark, but just call him Howard, and my name is Peggy Carter," she introduced, and sat down beside Howard.

"It's uhhh, it's very nice to meet you," muttered Patrick polite, and felt this meeting was turning stranger and stranger for every minute.

"It's very nice to meet you too," smiled Peggy, and thought he looked adorable. "Now there is no need for small talk," she started, and looked on some papers from the desk. "I would take a guess and say you are confused, as to why you are here, and what we want?" she asked, and Patrick noted.

"Very," he confirmed, and felt uncomfortable, as Howard continued to stare on him, like he was looking for something.

"Understandable," noted Peggy. "And I cannot give you the whole explanation today, as some of this is top secret informations, but you are here because you are given a chance," told Peggy, and sounded rather serious about the subject.

"A chance to do what?" asked Patrick, now even more confused.

"A chance to become something else, to get a different future," answered Peggy, and looked on Howard for support, but he was clearly busy starring at Patrick. "You have been chosen to be a part of something called _Mission S.P_., which I cannot reveal what is yet, but it's part of a bigger organization, where you and seven other children are chosen," she informed, and Patrick didn't even get further than _Mission S.P._

"Is it like some kind of dangerous spying thing?" asked Patrick without thinking, and saw Howard smiled.

"You could say that, but it's not as you think. It is however a discussion we will have in many years, as you need to prove yourself worthy at first. We have been keeping an eye on you for some time, and it's clearly you are in good shape, strong, smart and full of potential, but it's also clear you are lazy, and don't take school as seriously as you should. Therefore you are only a candidate for now, and will have to prove yourself worthy for the Mission over time. Not to mention you are what, ten years old? You still need time to play and be a child," she smiled, and Patrick could barely understand a word of what she was saying, but something hit him immediately.

"And what if I don't want to be a part of this… _Mission S.P._?" he asked smartly.

"Then no one will force you," answered Peggy. "This is in the end your choice. But you have been given an opportunity to change you path, and live a life that in many ways will be better. I only ask you to think about joining Missions S.P., and if you decide you want to, then start making your homework, become a good student, and stop those ridiculously fights on the streets. You have potential for more, but if you chose not to accept our offer, we understand," she smiled kindly.

"And you can't tell me more about it than this?" asked Patrick, and had no idea what he should do about this situation.

"I have already told more than I should," smiled Peggy. "But think about it, and if you chose to join the Mission, change your behavior, and we will notice. If not, we will leave you alone," she answered, and looked on Howard. "And I think that was about it, wasn't it Howard?"

"Yes sure," muttered Howard, not making eye contact with her, as he was studying Patrick.

"But wait… why me?" asked Patrick, before anyone could ask him to leave. "I am just a boy from Hell's kitchen, it's not like I am that special… I mean a lot's of boys can do what I can," he pointed out, and didn't get a thing of what happened today.

"Perhaps we have seen something deep inside you, that you have yet to discover," smiled Peggy. "Now I believe Jarvis is waiting outside, and will take you home. Don't tell anyone you have been here, or what you have seen, and remember we are watching you. And don't try to contact us, we will contact you if we wish you to join the Mission in the future," she told, and indicated this conversation was over.

Patrick quickly jumped out of his chair, by the thought of getting away from this madness, and after he closed the door, Peggy looked on Howard.

"I still don't get what you see in him… he doesn't even qualify for the Mission," she said, and was clearly unhappy with how little Howard had joined the conversation. This was after all his choice, as Peggy never would have chosen someone like Patrick.

"As you said, I have seen something deep inside… and he will change, trust me," smiled Howard, clearly knowing more than Peggy.

None of this justifies Patrick's actions or hatred, but it's the start on a story, that would change Patrick's destiny. And even though none of what has been written will justify what happens next, it's still a part of a bigger picture.

Because in the present time, Patrick was waiting patiently, not even thinking about the past, only the present. Everything was planned, and he knew exactly where everyone was, not to mention the two dead S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the car.

And now he had exactly two minutes to do what he came for, before S.H.I.E.L.D got alarmed. He had already made sure Peter would be at the Stark Tower, not that his last hour wouldn't come, but it wasn't yet. Now it was about creating pain, and creating sorrow, but also about creating love. Because love was in the end the most powerful and hurtful experience…

Patrick knew that better than anyone.

Of course there was a small voice in his head that told him to stop, but the big, firm and strong voice told him to do it. Patrick was so far away he didn't even know if it was wrong or right, and the firm voice always guided him, while the small voice was weak and pathetic. Patrick barely understood why they were fighting, but he knew the firm voice was the first voice, and the person Patrick was in his youth, while the weak was the second, and an intruder who needed to be defeated. Patrick was a result of these two, who was taking care of the body, while the voices fought over the power in his mind.

Looking back at this event, no one heard anything that evening, and no one saw anything, as everyone was inside, eating, sleeping or watching TV. No one in Queens's neighborhood thought something was wrong, as Patrick was silent, and it wasn't before the next day rumors would spread through the streets, and make people lie awake at night.

But the murder still happened, and blood was still spilled that knife. No matter how much people tried to forget it, Patrick still held the knife in his hand that evening, as he opened the door, and stepped into the house. It was a normal night, the TV was on the news channel, and the radio was playing in the kitchen. No one knew this would be on the news the next day, and no one ever thought imagined blood would be spilled in this house.

It wasn't like Patrick didn't know where she was… no he could almost sense it, as he carefully moved into the kitchen. It was like an instinct for him, call it nature if your want, and he felt _joy_ as he spotted her.

And there she was. With her back against him, cooking her own dinner as she did every day, and Patrick almost felt sorry for her. She was innocent, hadn't really done anything. But if his plan should be a success, if it should be as painfully as possible, she had to die…

* * *

okay... so a bit evil to leave you guys here, but i think you can guess who is going to die?

But what about the whole flash back... a bit of Patricks story, oh and now we got a Mission P.S and S.P... i know a bit confusing, but how are those two connected?

And what is it Howard Starks knows?

Please leave a review (if someone is still reading) And thanks for all the support there has been, as i haven't forgotten this story!


	15. Chapter 15: A moment of truth

So i am not totally back in buisness yet, as i still have one exam to go, but i thought you guys could use a chapter. I excuse for it not being that well edited, but i wanted to celebrate how amazing you guys are, and the fact this story has reached 500 followers! Which is amazing! So thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Stawberryfield

Beta: Zoey1997

Chapter 15: A moment of truth

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners_

* * *

Steve couldn't help but smile, as he realized what a big bunch of softies the Avengers really were. The movie night had come to an end, and everybody had fallen asleep, except himself and Peter. Natasha and Clint were laying on the floor, Natasha half on top of Clint, like she was going to protect him, and Clint's hand on Natasha head, like he thought he was protecting her.

On the couch Tony and Bruce were sleeping too, sitting upright, leaning against each other, while Tony was snoring a bit, not to mention he was wearing Bruce's glasses for some reason.

And Steve had to stop himself from laughing, as he saw Peter's expression, who was pressed up against Tony's other side, with the man's arm firmly around his shoulders. Not to mention it looked like Peter didn't dare to move, as he probably feared he would wake Tony, but Steve could clearly see the boy wasn't sitting comfortable.

"You can just move, Tony wouldn't wake up if twelve elephants went through his building," whispered Steve, and Peter looked relieved as he moved Tony arm, and stood up.

"Thanks… I didn't want to wake any, they look pretty peaceful in their sleep," he smiled, and grabbed his backpack from the floor. Steve had noticed more than once that Peter didn't leave it out of sight, and wondered what he was carrying that was so important. "But well, I better get home before Tony wakes up, or I won't get home today," smiled Peter, and Steve understood what he meant. Tony was showing a rather protective and possessive behavior when it came to Peter, and he would probably prefer Peter never left his side.

"I understand, let me follow you some of the way," offered Steve, as he still recalled Natasha's words from earlier that day. That Peter was in danger, and was a part of this _Mission P.S._ whatever that was, but most importantly it was Fury's order that he should protect this boy, and he was a soldier first and foremost.

"Well sure," smiled Peter, and together they snuck out of the room, without waking anybody, and then down to the street, that as always was crowded. That was the fascinating thing about cities like New York, the place just never slept, and Steve sometimes wondered if people took shift being outside, or some of them just never slept.

"So, is it fun being Tony's intern?" asked Steve, to start a conversation, after they had been walking in silence for a few minutes. He wanted to get to know this boy, and his thoughts about Tony and the rest of the team, not to mention it felt like he had seen this boy somewhere before.

"Well… it's cool enough, most of the time," answered Peter, after having thought about it for a moment. "I mean it's awesome to be given this opportunity, it's not every day you are given such an offer… but…"

"Tony is not an easy person to be around, he has a bit of an ego to accept," finished Steve, clearly knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess you could say something like that," nodded Peter. "But I must admit he is different from what I expected," he added, and caught Steve's attention. "I mean, I thought he would be really careless, like all the stuff you hear about him in the news, but in a lot of ways he isn't _that_ careless. I mean sure he gets distracted sometimes, and I don't always understand why he is doing the stuff he does, but at the same time he acts very mature… in a way, at least when it comes to me," told Peter honestly, and Steve began to think there was something he was missing here.

"Well, I can honestly say that's the first time I have heard that one," admitted Steve. "But I think you are right. I haven't talked that much with him lately, but maybe he is changing… which is about time," he added, and smirked.

"Yeah… just don't say that to Tony," nodded Peter, and decided to change the subject. "But well enough about my internship, and forgive me for saying this, but have we seen each other before? I know it sounds weird, but it's just like I have seen you, and not just from pictures, but like we have met somewhere," he asked, and Steve began to wonder, as he did remember the boy too from somewhere, but he couldn't point out where.

"Well I have seen you too somewhere, but I can't really say where," admitted Steve. "But maybe we have just bumped into each other on the street or something?" he suggested, as he couldn't remember anything about him… but then suddenly the name ringed a bell. "Hey wait, you are Peggy's nephew, aren't you?" he suddenly asked, as Peggy often talked about a nephew named Peter. "I think we met on her doorstep once? I was on my way out, and you were on your way in," he remembered, and wondered how Peggy's nephew got into all of this.

"You know Peggy?" asked Peter surprised, and could suddenly remember Steve too, who had opened Peggy's door so long ago, that day he got his mysterious grandfather's medal.

"Yeah, we fought in the war together… we actually kind of had a thing for each other back then, but then I ended up on the bottom of the sea," admitted Steve, and blushed as he mention he pretty much had been in love with Peters now rather old aunt.

"Oh… she has never mention she knew Captain America himself," muttered Peter, rather surprised and amazed.

"Well, Peggy likes to have her secrets," nodded Steve, and was just glad Peter wasn't asking any more about Peggy and his relationship, not that Peter wanted any details.

After that Steve told a little about the war, and the people he had met, and the missions he had been a part of. Time just went by in a fast speed, until Peter was standing in front of the subway, and Steve decided the boy probably wouldn't be harmed on the rest of the journey. Steve was an old-fashioned man, who believed all the danger was in the middle of the city, and therefore said goodbye to Peter too fast, something he later would regret.

But Steve didn't know any better at that point, and was starting to feel tired, and thought it best to get some sleep soon.

When Steve got back to the tower, he was surprised to see everybody had gone to their beds, except Tony, who looked up when he stepped into the living room. Steve could swear he looked almost nervous for a second, but then it was gone, and replaced with a face only Tony could make.

"Did Peter get safe home?" he asked calmly, and wasn't going to tell Steve he pretty much followed them through a satellite.

"Yes, I followed him to the subway, he should be home soon," nodded Steve, and collapsed on the nearest chair, close to Tony. They hadn't really talked for a long time, as Steve had been busy, and so had Tony with his new intern.

"Good…" muttered Tony, and looked like he was lost in his own thoughts for a moment, as Steve watched him intensely, not sure how he should start a conversation.

"That boy really means something to you," he finally said, and leaned back in his chair, as Tony stared surprised on him.

"Peter you mean?" he asked, like he couldn't guess who _the boy_ was, and that told Steve more than anything. Tony was a genius in many ways, and he was clearly hiding something, just like Natasha, and everybody else was these days. Perhaps it was just a part of the new century, that people liked to hide stuff?

"Yes Peter, you seem rather fond of him, if that even describes it," answered Cap, and could sense he was touching a nerve, which suited him just fine.

"Well, Peter is a smart kid, he fascinates me," answered Tony, and was clearly trying to stay calm, but if Steve was correct it was more than just fascination that shined through Tony's eyes… he looked, proud?

"It doesn't seem like he just _fascinate you_ ," corrected Steve. "I mean no offence, the kid is smart and all that Tony, but he is not a genius like you, and I have seen you ignore some of this planet's most intelligent people, so why are you suddenly so caught up with Peter? At first Bruce and Clint just thought it was a way to spend some time, to get distracted, but even they are questioning that. So what is it about Peter, why do you keep him so close?" asked Steve, and knew he was going way too far, but so was Tony most of the time, so it was only fair.

"Why are you suddenly all so interested in what I am doing with my spare time?" challenged Tony, which Steve recognized as a defending mechanism Tony often used when it got too personal.

"Because the Avengers are the closest thing I have to a family, which make you a part of it, which means I care about you Tony," told Steve honestly, and knew Tony hated these heart to heart talks. "And because it isn't just your spare time you use on Peter, it more seems like your whole life circles around that boy. I know I haven't been home much lately, but the others say you aren't anywhere without Peter at you side, so I am just wondering why?" answered Steve. "And I am wondering if you know why?" he asked, as a part of him knew what was going on, he just didn't know how close he was to the truth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony confused, wondering if it was possible for Steve to get drunk after all?

"Well I am just trying to say, that I think Peter I more than just an intern for you… and that it's very normal to form a relationship…" began Steve, but was cut off.

"Ewww Steve, that's disgusting, I have no such interest in a CHILD!" complained Tony, and looked like he thought Steve had lost it or something.

"It wasn't meant like that Tony," sighed Steve, and wondered if he did that on purpose. "I was talking about a father son relationship. I mean, it's normal for your age to want to care for someone, and be a mentor. And I am just wondering if you actually are aware of what you doing? I know I haven't seen you two interact a lot, but to be honest, you have taken a lot of responsibility, and I think it's great that you are caring for someone," he told, and left Tony speechless there for a moment.

The truth was that Steve couldn't get more close to the truth, because Tony was indeed Peter's father, and what first had been a mission to keep him protected, turned into a rather emotional case. Because could Tony just turn his back to Peter tomorrow? No, he cared deeply about that boy, and would sacrifice everything if necessary, no matter how hard it was to admit it to himself.

But at the same time it was a danger, if even Steve could see Tony affection for this kid, after only an evening in their company. But on the other hand… Steve didn't realize that Peter was his biological son, so maybe he could use this to his own advantage.

"Well okay, you got me Cap… I admit, I care about the boy, and yes I see myself as some kind of mentor… or even a father figure, and yes it's nice. At first he was just a way to kill time, but I can see so much of me in him, and the way he lost his own parents… you got me, okay? Peter is the child I never had, and probably never will have, considered I don't go well with kids, so I guess he is a replacement. Happy?" asked Tony, as Steve knew he didn't like to talk about feelings.

"Your father would be proud of you, and so am I and the rest of the team, it's nice that you are taking some responsibility, so yes I am happy," smiled Steve, and stood up from the chair. "Now it was a nice chat, but I think I am ready to collapse on my bed, goodnight Tony,"

"Goodnight Steve," muttered Tony, not really sure what to say, after Steve's _touching_ speech.

A part of Tony had tried to deny these feelings until now, because there had been so much else to do, and it was easier than admitting the truth. But Tony cared about Peter. That boy was _his son_ , _his legacy_ and he was as proud as he could be of what he had become. It was hard work to watch over him, but it was worth every second…

But Tony felt like he was standing and waiting on a storm. Because, could he keep this a secret for Peter forever, and how would Peter react if he found out? Tony would prefer to keep it a secret, if the consequence was he never saw Peter again.

But a strange feeling was starting to arise in his heart…

He wanted Peter to know he was his son.

But before Tony every could continue those thoughts, or just end them, more important matters arrived, and Tony would soon be facing the wildest challenge in his life.

But a still unknowing Natasha was walking on the streets, desperately trying to call Fury, while she walked some energy off. After having met Patrick today she couldn't calm down, as the guy clearly was planning something big, and Fury wouldn't pick up his god damn phone.

"Fucking prick," she cursed, as it once more wasn't answered, and she collapsed on the nearest bench, not caring who was sitting beside her. She had somehow ended up in Central Park, where the fuck she had no idea about, as the park was huge, and she usually hated crowded places.

But tonight was a quiet evening, and apart from her, there was a couple drinking wine on the grass, and some old people playing cards at a table.

"Come on…" she sighed, as she tried to call Fury once more, but the idiot wasn't answering.

"Trying to reach someone?" asked the person beside her, with a voice that was well known and sent chills down her spine. But before she could take her gun, and kill him on the spot, he grabbed her wrist, and looked her straight in the eyes. "If you so much as contact anybody, or try to move, that couple over there will explode along with the card players!" he threatened, and Natasha didn't believe him for a second, before she realized a red light was blinking from the couple's picnic basket.

"S.H.I.E.L.D agents are everywhere in New York, someone will come very soon," Natasha warned, as she was trying to buy time, and didn't exactly wanted to explain to Fury why someone exploded. Back in the days she wouldn't have cared, and just attacked Patrick, but that wasn't her style anymore.

"I know, so let's make it short," answered Patrick, and gave a smile that made Natasha want to throw up on the spot.

"Oh, so are you here to kill me, or do you just want to chat?" sneered Natasha, hoping someone would get their ass over here. Because if Patrick did decide to kill her, there wasn't much she could do about it, as she clearly had underestimated Patrick more than once.

"Oh, I won't kill you… not today at least, no I am here to well, give you a helping hand," smiled Patrick, and threw Natasha's gun into the bushes as he released her hand. She did have a knife in her boot's, but he could stop her if she reached for it, and there was the civilians to think of, not to mention she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"So you are my enemy, and want to _help me_?" asked Natasha, and didn't get this man. "You make no sense, you know?"

"I know… at least not in your eyes. But you remind me of myself in so many ways. I was just as unknown when I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., and I believe it isn't worth fighting for something you don't even understand. I mean, do you even know what Mission P.S. is about?" he asked sneaky, and Natasha was surprised he even knew about it.

"It's about protecting Peter," she said simply, and wasn't going to give too much information.

"Oh yes, it's about protecting Peter, smart girl. But haven't you asked yourself why Fury cares so much about it? It's after all just about one person, not a global problem, or something that will destroy the entire country… it's just one person," he questioned, and Natasha had wondered about that many time. Mission P.S. was actually a bit of a headache for her, and she felt sorry for dragging Steve into it.

"I… I don't know…" she muttered.

"Of course you don't, Fury likes to keep things a secret, he is such a dramatic sometimes," sighed Patrick, and shook his head. "But I think you are stupid, for working on a mission you don't even understand, and trying to kill a man, whose motive you don't even know. So I am going to give you a helping hand. You see every mission has a story, and every person has lived some kind of life. So if you want to understand Mission P.S. and what I am doing, you have to understand Mission S.P. and what was done to me! How they tortured me!" he hissed, clearly upset by the mentioning of Mission S.P and some kind of torture.

"Mission S.P.?" asked Natasha, clearly confused. "What do you mean…? I thought there only was Mission P.S…. I thought it stood for Peter Stark?" she asked, and was suddenly desperate for answers.

"It does my dear, Mission P.S. stands for Peter Stark, just like it stands for so many other things. P.S. is also something you write in the end of a letter, to add what you forgot to tell in the real letter, a last will you could call it," he told, as he stood up.

"Wait, why are you doing this… why are you telling me this, what is this Mission S.P.?" she tried to ask, and wished someone would answer all her questions at once.

"That you have to find out about on your own," he answered, and was about to walk away, while Natasha clearly had forgotten everything about attacking him.

"But why are you telling me these things?" she asked, and almost begged for an answer.

"Because, as I said, you remind me about myself, and I have always known I will die for this. I know this will end with my death, as long as I take my revenge first, and I have a feeling you will be the one to place a bullet in my head… but I want you to understand who you are killing, and _why_. I want you to understand my suffering, so you know we all are humans in the end," he told, and Natasha was speechless. "And it feels like a storm is coming, and you know how storms are… they can't be stopped,"

And suddenly, like the bastard had been waiting on their conversation would finish, Natasha's phone finally received a call, which made her look down, and gave Patrick the time he needed to disappear.

"What!" hissed Natasha as she picked up the phone, and knew there was no chance she could hunt Patrick down anyway. He only showed up when he wanted too, and after she had seen him vanish in front of her, there was no reason to try and run after him.

"Well that should be my question, considered you are the one who has called me multiple time?" asked Fury, and sounded rather tired.

For a moment she wondered if she should tell Fury about her conversation with Patrick, but decided against it. Because Patrick was right about one thing, she was on a mission that she didn't even understand, and Fury wasn't going to give any answers.

"Look, I saw Patrick walking with Peter today, and we got Peter away from him, but Patrick is planning something, and it's going to happen soon," warned Natasha, and felt so stressed about this whole mission. Why couldn't Fury have found someone else, and asked her to arrest some kind of terrorist instead.

"I know," was Fury's only reply after a few seconds, and before Natasha could freak out on him for knowing and not telling her, he continued. "He has already done so,"

"Wait a minute… WHAT?" asked Natasha, completely confused.

"We were worried about starting phase 4, as it was dangerous, and we thought it wouldn't be necessary, but… I guess you could say Patrick did it for us," sighed Fury.

"I don't… what has he done?" asked Natasha, confused, angry and frustrated at the same time.

"Look, meet me at Peggy's apartment, then I will explain," answered Fury, and ended the call without further words.

But he was right, Phase 4 had been set into work, and even though the approach wasn't anything like Fury's, Patrick's result was the same as Phase 4.

And back in Queens it was about to become reality, as Peter was standing in front of his house, wondering why the lights weren't turned on, and if Aunt May had gone to bed early.

And you could say Aunt May was sleeping peacefully, the problem was that it was a sleep that would last forever.

* * *

So i have probably not answered so many questions with this chapter... but well, what do you guys think Phase 4. purpose was?

And i know Mission S.P. and P.S. are a bit confusing, but there will come an explanation at some point.

Anyway i hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. As i said it will take some time before i am totally back, but thanks for all the support! I hope you guys will leave a review or a PM about the chapter, as i love hearing from you :D


	16. Chapter 16: Emotional Chaos

So i realized it was some time since i last updated, and well yeah... here we are. Anyway this chapter haven't been through any Beta, so you are warned... i just keep forgetting to contact my Beta again.

But enjoy

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Stawberryfield

Chapter 16: Emotional Chaos

 _All right's belong to their rightful owners  
_

* * *

"Hey kid? Can you tell me your name?" asked someone far away, and Peter wondered who he was speaking too… but there was so many sounds, and light flashing in front of his eyes. At the same time it felt like a bomb had exploded in front of him, as he could hear all the sounds, but at the same time there was this wired silence. If you could call it that.

It was like there was something he was supposed to remember. Something important, but his mind was so tired and slow, he barely could focus on anything at all.

"I think he is in shock," spoke someone else.

"His name is Peter," said a third, who weirdly enough sounded like his neighbor. "Peter Parker, it's his aunt you found inside," he informed, and Peter wondered what their neighbor was doing here, he didn't even wonder about the aunt part.

For some reason it felt like everything was red. There were red lights flashing, and for some reason he had this sticky red stuff on his hands. Even his shirt was red somewhere, along with his pants, and he wondered how he got so red suddenly?

"Well Peter… hey kid, can you tell me if you saw anyone?" asked the first voice. "Do you know who did this?" he asked, and Peter didn't get what he was talking about.

Who had done what?

"Peter it's really important that you tell me what you know. I know it wasn't you who did this, but if you know anything it could help the investigation," pressed the same voice.

So they thought it was him at first? But what had he done, that he hadn't done?

"Just drop it Michael," said another person. "The boy is clearly in shock, and the press just got hold of this, so maybe you should take him to the station," he suggested.

Peter felt someone grab his arm, and help him stand up, as he helplessly was followed over to a car. Or at least he thought so. Things was, to be honest, rather blurry, but it looked like a car, and if he wasn't wrong there was an ambulance outside.

He could hear someone talk in the background, but it didn't matter, as he was watching the ambulance, as someone opened its doors and placed a gurney inside. At first he didn't understand, but then he realized there was a black bag on the gurney… which meant someone was dead?

And suddenly it came back to him.

It was like his brain was blocking for some of it, but he could remember her, lying in the kitchen. At first he just thought she had passed out, as her eyes was closed… but then he noticed the shock in her face, and her mouth who was slightly open, like she wanted to say something. Not to mention how pale she seemed, almost like a vampire, but his brain didn't want to remember what the red stuff was, a part of him ignored it.

But he could remember the food on their counter, still untouched and cold, lasagna from yesterday if he remembered correctly.

No matter how much his brain tried to hide this memory, in order for him to stay intact, it just wouldn't let go. He remembered how he lost his breath, and how the world stopped for a moment, as he just stared on her dead body, lying in a puddle of blood… with a knife in her chest. It had stabbed her repeatedly, in the back, her stomach… everywhere!

And so blood was everywhere in the kitchen too, on the counter, and the cabinets, not to mention the walls, and Peter was sure he saw something on the food too.

It only took a second to register all of this, and it only took a second for him to remember Aunt May's dead face forever. Something he knew would haunt him in his sleep, just as Ben's face and his parents.

He could remember he screamed, and somehow fell to his knees beside May, taking her head in his lap as he tried to shake her awake. For some reason he still thought he could wake her up, and didn't care about the blood on his hands and cloth, he just wanted her to wake up so he could see she was okay.

But no matter how much he screamed and how much he cried, she remained in that state, and at last someone removed him from the body.

And after that he just stopped listening. He stopped caring, and just starred on the thin air in front of him, trying to gasp what was happening. The smart part of his brain understood it, but at the same time it was trying to protect him, and so he was left somewhere between. He could still hear voices, and see things, but the world around him was foggy, and he couldn't response to any of it.

"Hey kid, it would be really nice if you could talk with me for a second," he heard someone say, and a part of him was beginning to understand they were talking to him, but he couldn't remember how to respond.

He wasn't even sure where he was anymore, as he just kind of zoomed out at some point. But it seemed more quiet here, like an indoor space, and it felt like he was sitting on something… like a chair?

"Are you sure he shouldn't be at a hospital?" asked another male voice. "I mean he is like… brainwashed or something, not to mention there is a lot of blood,"

The last was whispered, but Peter could still hear it, due to his spider senses, but he didn't even care. He was probably brainwashed… he couldn't even gather his thoughts. He has no idea what to do, what to say, or how to move. He was like a robot you couldn't find the remote for, and so he just sat there, like someone else was going to bring him back to life.

"Look… I don't fucking know Michael… I…, just see if you can find any kind of contact person!" he hissed, and Peter heard someone leave the room.

Peter kind of wondered if there was something wrong with him. First he lost his parent, then he lost Uncle Ben, and now May? Did someone hate him up there, or did he do something in a former life he didn't know about? Peter was pretty sure all of this couldn't just be bad luck… there had so be something, there had to be something wrong with him. It was always those around him, those who mattered most, so was he even supposed to get attached to people?

He could still remember when Ben and May told him his parents were dead. At first he didn't believe them, it actually took days before he did at all. He could clearly remember how they both cried as they told him, and how they explained that his parents weren't going to come back… ever. But he had such a hard time understand what the word _forever_ really meant, and so kept talking about them like they were alive, and asked often when they were coming back? Every time they patiently told him that they weren't coming back, but he didn't understand then…

Or that was until the funeral. That was until he looked on the two coffins, knowing there weren't any dead bodies in them, and that they were lying on the bottom of the sea. That day he finally began to understand that forever in this case meant never, and he was alone.

Or at least it felt like that back then, but he still had May and Ben, so he wasn't alone at all, not like this time.

Because now he was truly alone. It was like being on a small island, with enough space, but there weren't anyone else and he was calling for help, but no one could hear him.

"Sir I am very sorry, but this is only for staff!" Peter heard someone yell far away. "You can't just be here without being escorted!" continued the person in a strict voice, but whoever this person was, he or she didn't seem to mind.

"I don't give a shit about that, so move out of my way," ordered a person, who sounded very familiar… even though Peter couldn't put a name on the person. But they were coming closer, and with his spider senses he could hear them perfectly.

"Sir, I must really ask you to wait outside, like everybody else," insisted the lady, whoever she was, and Peter could hear her clicking high heels trying to follow someone else, who walked in a fast pace.

"Well I am not everybody else, and I am not going to wait outside, so get out of my way, or tell me where in this god damn building I can find Peter Benjamin Parker?" demanded the voice, and Peter began to wonder where he knew this person from.

"Mr. Stark I am really sorry, but we are in a middle of an investigation here, so you have to wait outside, if you would plea…" began the lady again, but was interrupted… what was Tony doing here?

"Look either you tell me where he is, or I will get my A.I. to tell me where he is," demanded Tony, and Peter had never heard him talk like that before… how did he even know he was here?

"Sir, I am sorry, but either you…"

"Jarvis, please tell me where Peter is," ordered Tony, clearly tired of waiting.

"Mr. Stark, you have to leave, or I will be…" tried to lady, but she had no clue how stubborn Tony could be.

"From the satellite pictures it looks like he is in the end of the building, who face north, and from the buildings floor plan, it looks like Mr. Peter should be at the end of this hallway to the left," the British voice informed in his own calm way, and Peter heard the woman yell something, but someone was clearly already running and moments later the door slammed open.

And for the first time it felt like Peter could see something clearly, everything was still a blur, but Tony Stark stood clearly in his view, and Peter could barely describe what he felt. Relief… because he was here, and Peter knew him? Or was he confused, because it gave no sense he knew Peter was here? Or fear, because it seemed like everything Peter touched died?

It looked like Tony had been in a rush, his hair was a mess, along with his shirt that was turned inside out, not to mention he was wearing two different kind of shoes. He had clearly been busy getting here, and Peter could see what had to be relief shining through his eyes.

"Hey Pete…" he whispered, as he shut the door behind him and locked it, just as the lady was about to enter. "Jarvis please inform Pepper was has happened, and ask Natasha to deal with the police," he ordered, as the woman began yelling outside, but he didn't seem to care.

"Already done sir, Mrs. Potts is on her way to New York again, she should be here within a few hours, and Mr. Rogers and Miss. Romanoff is already dealing with the police," informed Jarvis, and Peter wondered for a brief moment where Tony had his A.I. hidden… his watch perhaps? Phone?

From Tony's perspective, things looked like a real mess. He wasn't even sure it was Peter that was sitting in front of him, as he had never seen that much blood on one person, and his heart was breaking piece by piece. He himself had a hard time understanding what had happened, so how could Peter even understand… and what was going to happen now?

This whole thing had happened so quickly, one moment he had been on his way to bed, knowing he had to sleep a few hours, and then suddenly Jarvis informed him of this tragic event. Though the cameras Tony had installed in Queens, Jarvis could tell the police was at Peter's house, along with an ambulance. At first he though Peter had been hurt, but then Jarvis could tell Peter was unharmed… but May was dead, murdered in fact.

And so Tony had rushed off with Steve and Natasha, first to Peter's house, but then halfway he was told Peter was at the police station, and he had to turn around. He cursed a bit for not having taken his suit instead, as he would have been here faster, but done was done.

"Hey there," he whispered once more, not really sure what to do, but automatically he kneeled in front of Peter, like he wanted to seem less frightening.

A part of him was angry that no one had tried to remove the blood, as no one would like to be covered in their dead aunts blood, or anyone's blood for that matter.

"You know, I got here as soon as I could… I, I am sorry you had to witness that," he tried to comfort in a calm caring tone, but a part of him was starting to realize that Peter was in a shock, and just staring on him with dead eyes.

For Tony this felt like some sort of Déjà vu, from back when Peter's parents died, and back when his uncle died. Both time Tony wanted to get Peter straight away, and take care of him, nurse him back to life if necessary, but both times he had stopped himself… but this time he followed his instincts, which was a huge difference.

"Peter… Peter can you hear me?" he tried carefully, as he needed some kind of response from the boy, from his boy, his son. "I really need you to be brave for me for a moment, so we can get you out of here, and somewhere more comfortable," he tried, and wanted to get Peter back to the tower. Actually he wanted to get him out of New York, but that was probably out of the question for now.

Tony didn't even consider that the police could suspect Peter was behind the murder, and if they did, Tony would break the law and help him escape. Because he knew his son wasn't the murder, he was too good, too sweet and would never hurt anyone.

But Tony swore revenge over whoever did this, whoever murdered sweet May, because that person damaged his son, and thereby he hurt the thing that was most precious to Tony.

"Peter, I know this is scary, but please help me out here for a moment, and say something… anything," Tony begged, and hated this kind of shit, he wasn't very good with emotions, and even though he was trying for Peter, he knew Cap was better at this stuff.

Heck, even Thor was better.

"Look I know it's hard, and I know you feel alone… and I know that hurts, but I am here Peter, you are not alone," Tony tried, and it was an honest confession. "I know I am not Aunt May, but I am a person who cares about you… deeply, I am here… and I will always be," he promised, and was starting to cry a bit…

But then a small tear appeared in Peter's eye, followed by one more, as he stared straight into Tony's eyes. Tony could feel how Peter's body was shaking, like he was sick, and he was pale… not to mention he seemed so fragile.

"She…." He stuttered, and tried to say something for the first time. "She… sh… she is dead, Tony," he whispered, clearly starting to realize what was happening. "Aunt May is dead!" he cried, and Tony couldn't react before Peter was crying against his shoulder.

And slowly… almost like a father who holds his newborn for the first time, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, and held him close. It was like an instinct deep down in him, the father he had repressed for so many years, that now came to the surface and took over.

"Shhh, it's alright," he muttered into Peter's ear, as he rocked him forth and back. "It's alright… it's alright, everything is going to be alright," he promised, even though he couldn't keep such a promise. "I am here," he muttered, and didn't even care about the blood on his shirt.

"I want Aunt May!" he cried, and was now having a tight grip on Tony's shirt, not that Tony minded.

But it felt hard to be rejected like that… even though Tony understood, and at the same time it felt hard that there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah I know, I know… but it's going to okay," he whispered, and started to wish Pepper was here.

And for a time they just stayed like that, with Tony comforting Peter, while Peter cried his heart out. And thankfully no one disturbed them, as Natasha and Steve probably had taken care of it, not to mention Pepper would get the hell of a problem with the press when they caught wind of this. But at that moment none of that mattered, and Tony's only mission was to comfort his son.

But little by little Peter stopped crying, even though he wouldn't lift his face from Tony's shoulder, not that Tony wanted to release him from his arms. Tony didn't really know what to do, except whispering everything was going to be okay, over and over, and he wasn't sure if Peter even listened.

But was everything going to be okay? Tony wasn't really that sure, it was actually a big fat lie he was whispering to his son, so maybe it was best he didn't listen.

"Jarvis, status report, what's happening outside?" asked Tony, as he would like to leave as soon as possible.

"Miss Romanoff and Mr. Rogers is dealing with the police, and through DNA the police has confirmed Peter is not a suspect, and he can therefore leave. The police would however, like to ask Peter some questions…"

"That's not possible right now… no questions," told Tony firmly, a pressed Peter a bit tighter against him.

"Very well, I shall inform them about that. But I would suggest you take the back entrance out of here. I fear someone noticed your car outside, not to mention the media got the wind about what happened to Mrs. May Parker, and is therefore waiting outside the police station," reported Jarvis, and Tony groaned… why could the reporters never leave him alone? Before he knew it someone would realize Peter was his biological son, and hell would be loss! But he had to take care of that later.

"Then please ask Natasha or Steve to get the car to the backside of the building, and fast," ordered Tony, and made Peter release him, as he stood up. A picture of him an Peter walking out of the building, would just be too good for the press, not to mention Tony didn't want any pictures of Peter covered in blood on the internet.

"Miss Romanoff will be on the backside of the building in two minutes, along with Mr. Rogers," reported Jarvis.

"Good…" muttered Tony, and watched Peter for a moment, as he wondered if the boy even would be able to walk.

But in the end he got Peter up, and with a little support they made it to the backdoor, where Natasha and Steve were waiting. None of them really said anything, as there was nothing that would help, or make things better for Peter.

Tony didn't even realize how horrible the press was, before they all were buckled up in Tony's car, and drove away. The cameras was almost like hungry wolves, and for a moment it more seemed like it was midday than night, considered all the flashes. The good thing was no one could see who was in the car, and Tony grabbed Peters hand in comfort, as Natasha finally got past the press and police. The police had clearly been trying to help them out, but it was hard keeping the press away from a good story. Of course they didn't have any evidence that Aunt May's death, and Tony's sudden appearance on the police station had any connection, but the press would publish some kind of story anyway.

When they came to the tower, Natasha parked the car in the underground basement, and after Peter had tried to take a few steps out away from the car, it was clear he was too tired to walk. So Steve was kind enough to pick him up, as Tony wasn't strong enough for that, and could only give Steve a thankful look as they stepped into the elevator.

"To my private floor," ordered Tony, and begged Peter could stay awake for a bit longer.

"As you wish sir. Both Mr. Banner and Mr. Barton is awake, and has been informed about the situation," told Jarvis, and Tony nodded.

"What about Pepper?" he asked, and was starting to hope she would be home real soon.

"She is still on her way here, but is currently dealing with the press from her plane, and should be home in two hours," he informed.

"Good," sighed Tony, as Steve stepped out of the elevator with Tony, and placed the kid on the nearest couch in Tony's livingroom.

"We will all be downstairs if you need anything," told Steve, and stepped back into the elevator. Tony just nodded, and watched as the doors closed, and he was finally alone with Peter. In a safe environment, quiet, peaceful… if you ignored all the blood.

"Maybe we should just get you cleaned up," sighed Tony, and started to think this was the worst day in his and Peter's life.

While Tony was trying to clean Peter, and Steve tried to calm the others down, Natasha had other plans, as she went down on New York streets, and tried to contact Fury.

"Answer it for once your idiot!" she hissed, and was more angry with him than usual.

When Fury told her May was dead, she didn't really think it through, before she rushed back to the tower and found Steve. He had been informed too, as Jarvis apparently had told Tony, and both of them was on their way to Peter's house, and so Natasha joined without a second thought.

A part of her thought one of S.H.I.E.L.D's men would stop Peter from entering the house, since his aunt was lying in their… dead. But soon she realized there was no members from S.H.I.E.L.D at the crime scene, and no one had stopped Peter from entering.

And her anger was even greater when she saw Peter, covered in his own aunts blood, and with a eyes that was so far away he looked like he was dead too.

So she blamed Fury for all of it. He had known May was dead before Peter entered the house, he could have stopped Peter, so why didn't he? No child was supposed to witness anything like that, and she just got more and more angry for every second. She couldn't even explain why she cared so much about Peter… she just did!

"Romanoff," answered Fury finally, and he should be glad this conversation was over a phone, or Natasha would have marked his face forever with her fist.

"What the hell were you thinking!" she hissed, and could barely control her anger. "That kid just saw his dead aunt… he is covered in her blood! Why didn't you stop him from entering the house?" she snapped, and could really kill someone right now.

"Listen, I know it seemed a bit violent with all that blood, but it was necessary…" began Fury in his calm voice, but Natasha interrupted.

"Was it _necessary_ for a boy to see his dead aunt, and be damaged forever? You knew May was dead before he entered, why didn't you stop him!" she hissed.

"Look, calm down Romanoff. I know you don't like the idea, but Peter is in the perfect state right now, and this is going to keep him safe! He will be too broken to step outside the Tower the next few weeks, and that will make it harder for Patrick to touch him. I don't like what I have done to that kid, but it was for his own protection, and I had to make the best out of the situation. He is not the first person to see a beloved die, and he will get over it with time," he explained calmly, like it was logic.

"But that's a horrible thing to do," whispered Natasha. "We could have kept him occupied otherwise… it didn't have to be like this!"

"Look Romanoff, I am not going to argue with you about this. I did what I did for Peters own good, no matter what you say, so stop asking questions and start carrying out my orders instead!" he told harshly, and hung up before she could say anymore.

But suddenly Natasha was question what was right and what was wrong, and was Fury really the man he claimed to be?

* * *

So.. probably the most emotional chapter yet.

But whay do you guys think, was this a smart idea from Fury's side, or is Natasha right.. and there is something off with Fury? I admit what he did was harsh, but is he right, is it necessary for the mission?

please review as i love to hear the readers view on the story, and thanks for all the reviews i have recived... it's amazing to write for you guys! :D


	17. Chapter 17: Rain

So i know it has been ages, and i am really sorry, but the whole chapter decided to delete itself a long time ago, and i went into a writers block of sorts... and well it was hard to start again. Not to mention i have been busy, so i can't tell when the next chapter will come, but i have not given up on this story, and i must really thank for all of your patience. And this has not been betaed yet, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Stawberryfield

Chapter 17: Rain

 _All rights belong to their rightfull owners.  
_

* * *

Peter truly felt… nothing, at this point. The only thing he truly felt was the black tie around his neck, that was starting to feel uncomfortable. Apart from that he felt a bit cold, considered it wasn't exactly summer anymore, but he didn't feel more than that. There was no pain, sorrow or anger left, just an empty shell who still claimed to be alive.

He knew he should feel something. This was after all Aunt May's funeral, and he had cried when his parents were buried, he had cried when Ben was buried too… and he cried when he found May dead, but now there were simply no tears left.

Not that he didn't care, he did care a lot, and he was memorizing every single moment of this day, not that it would do him any good, but he couldn't stop himself. Just like he could stop starring at the wooden coffin, knowing May's dead body were in there, and her dead face was the last memory he ever shared with her.

And suddenly he felt sick by the white roses, and swore to himself that he never wanted to see one again. Just like he never wanted to hear a word from that priest again, until it was his own body that was occupying a coffin, so he wouldn't have to hear his words.

The funeral was held inside a church, as it ironically was raining outside, and some would maybe say it was due to the season, but Peter swore it rained every god damn time he had to attend a funeral. But apart from the rain, it wouldn't be possible to gather outside, not unless you were a fan of cameras, as the press wouldn't leave the case alone. May's murder had been interesting enough alone, but when the press realized Tony Stark was involved… well the media exploded.

And it made Peter feel trapped. Trapped inside this church, with his aunts dead body, knowing he couldn't leave as the press would attack him if he went outside. Just like he couldn't leave the tower these days, as journalists and photographers were everywhere, trying to get a picture of him and Tony Stark.

For a short moment Peter looked at Tony, who was starting to become a true mystery to Peter. He was sitting right beside him, like the rock he weirdly enough had been since May died, and he was wearing an almost identical suit with a black tie. Peter could clearly observe how Tony tried to be serious about this, but clearly found the priest words to be nonsense, and more than once sighed as the man spoke about God.

Next to Tony, Pepper sat dressed in a black dress, and was clearly trying to be there as a support too. Which made Peter even more confused. He understood Tony had become close to him, as they had been working constantly together for some time now… but this was far beyond the friendship Peter thought they had. The media had always portrayed Tony as a careless bastard, yet he had been there for Peter since May died, and Peter had lived in his apartment since.

But Peter still didn't get why Tony was offering this help. The man he had learned to know through the media, would never take a responsibility like this, and Peter never thought Tony could be so serious about anything.

But here they were, at a funeral, and Peter couldn't deny that Tony had been like a rock, just like he couldn't deny that he needed him more than ever. But he didn't understand, just like he wondered how long it was going to continue. Tony would get tired of him sooner or later, and his apartment was a temporarily place, until Peter had somewhere else to live.

"God, our Father, we entrust May Parker into your hands," proclaimed the priest, to a church full of silent friends and family, and Tony tried to look as he cared, but he felt this was rather ridicules.

It probably had something to do with the fact, that he didn't believe in God, or any kind of religion. In his mind this was waste of time, and this would only make Peter worse, not heal his wounds. Tony had more than once tried to convince Pepper a funeral was a bad idea, but Pepper thought that it would help Peter, not to mention it was Steve and Peggy who took care of the arrangements.

And Tony had been too busy to even thinking about the preparations.

To be honest, Tony knew Peter didn't need to be watched constantly, but Tony couldn't help it. He was so scared something should happen to him, if he just turned away for a moment, not to mention it was clear Peter wasn't okay at all.

Peter hadn't been okay since May died. No one should find their family member murdered, and when Tony finally found Peter at the police station, the damage was already done. Even though he got him back to the tower, and got him into a bath, he could only wash the blood away, not the memories.

Bruce had been awake at that point, and as Peter refused to sleep afterward, and got more worked up for every minute, Tony called for the doctor. It had only been a small dose, and Bruce had assured him it would only help the boy to calm down, but Tony still felt horrible about how he had sedated his own son.

"From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, is the resurrection and the life," continued the priest, to Tony's irritation, as he poured three handful of earth over the coffin.

Tony looked over at Peter to check the boy was okay, but he seemed like some kind of marble statue, which had been a permanent status since he woke up after being sedated. Tony wasn't good with tears, but right now he would prefer that, or at least some kind of feeling, instead of this silence Peter seemed to prefer. Tony wanted him to talk, to say what was wrong so he could fix it, instead of this!

Of course he knew the boy felt alone, and felt like he had lost everything, but Tony couldn't make himself tell Peter the truth. He wasn't really sure that knowing Tony was his father, would make Peter fell less alone, or just feel betrayed and then leave Tony. But it didn't stop Tony from acting like his father, his closest friend, and his protector, not to mention that he couldn't deny he loved this boy.

But it was the same love that made it impossible for him to tell the truth, as he had too much to lose.

"You gave her life. Receive her in your peace and give her, through Jesus Christ, a joyful resurrection," prayed the priest, and made the cross in front of his chest. Tony could barely stop himself from a huge sigh, if it hadn't been Peppers warning eyes, and a calming hand on his own.

He couldn't and wouldn't deny Pepper had been a great help, and a great comfort to him these last six days. From the moment she got back to New York from Washington, she had been able to run the company, deal with the press, and take care of the adoption.

He and Pepper had actually never spoken about the adoption, it was just one of those things that happened without question. Peter had no biological family left, not to mention Peggy was too old to take care of a teenager, and Tony would die before he ended up in the foster system. Tony hadn't even spoken to Peter about it yet, as things had been so… tense lately, and the boy needed peace. But as soon as the papers were in order, and Peter was feeling better, they would talk about it.

Tony already had an awful lot of plans, about traveling, and great experiments… even though there were school to think of, but for now Peter was taking a break from school… and Tony could teach him everything he actually needed to know.

But Pepper had told Tony to calm down for a moment, and not think things too far, as Peter were more in need of them in the present, and it would take some time before he was ready to travel anywhere.

Not to mention they had to deal with the press soon.

The press had gone crazy when they realized Tony somehow was involved in all of this, and the wildest theories had started… one of them being that Peter was Tony's son. Thankfully that one belonged to one of the craziest, and Tony had made sure no newspapers got anywhere near Peter, for three reasons. One being the theory about their relationship, and two being the fact that the newspaper was filled with information's about May's murder, as Tony's involvement had spiked the press interest. It was really the hottest news these days, and according to the numbers Tony had seen, they had never sold so many newspapers before. A thing that annoyed him more than he liked to admit.

But the third reason no newspaper got into his apartment, was the fact that Spiderman was mentioned now and then. People were starting to realize he weren't there anymore, and Tony wanted it to stay that way, but if Peter saw the newspaper, he might start again. And Tony didn't want Fury to remember their interest in Spiderman, not to mention no one knew where Peters backpack went, along with his costume, even the police had asked for it.

Tony didn't know either, and was searching for it, but right now it wasn't his first priority. Peter hadn't asked for it either, as he had been too confused, and Tony felt fine about that small detail.

"Lord God, our Father in heaven, Lord God, the Son, and Saviour of the world, Lord God, the Holy Spirit, have mercy on us. At the moment of death, and on the last day, save us, merciful and gracious Lord God," prayed the priest, and Tony wanted the floor to swallow the priest, while he found someone who could cheer people up… this wasn't going to help anyone.

He had so much to think about, and so much to do, not to mention Peters health was the most important thing at the moment, and Tony was sure this wasn't a good for his mental state.

"Calm down Tony," whispered Pepper from beside him, in a rather low voice, or the whole room would be able to hear them.

"This is waste of time, and a very bad idea," whispered Tony back, in a hushed voice too, as Peter weren't supposed to hear this conversation, not that he seemed to hear anything. He actually looked like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"He needs to say goodbye to his aunt in some kind of way, or he won't be able to move on," muttered Pepper, and was rather tired of this argument, but she was trying to be patient these days. Despite Tony's silence upon the subject, she knew what was going on emotionally for both of them, and was trying to help, but it was hard.

"There is other ways to say goodbye, that don't involve this kind of nonsense, what that priest is doing should be considered brainwash!" Tony muttered back, and was rather fed up with the whole thing.

"For you!" muttered Pepper back, and gave him a strict look. "For Peter it's a chance to say goodbye, and a sense of normality," she tried, but Tony raised his eyebrow in disgust.

"How should _this_ give him any sense of normality?" he questioned, and looked on the priest for a moment… he was actually considering if he should interrupt this circus.

"Orghhh, just forget it," muttered Pepper, as Tony clearly wasn't ready to understand her point of view. "But when you won't let him see a therapist, this is the least you can give him!" she argued, and touched a sore spot on Tony.

This had been a debate between them for some time now. Peter was clearly not feeling well, and both used all their time to keep an eye on him, and make him feel somewhere comfortable. But he weren't going to talk to any of them about what happened, that was clear as a day, and a lot of emotions was starting to build up inside him. Therefore, Pepper had suggested they got a therapist, which Tony had said no to immediately. Mostly because of his own experiences, as Obadiah Stane had forced him to see one, after his own parents died. He had hated every minute of those conversations, and at last he simple refused to attend, and Obadiah gave up.

"Pepper it's a question about time, and not brainwash," he muttered, which was the final words between them, as Pepper turned her head away in disappointment.

Peter was like a son to her, and the closest she would ever get to a child, as Tony clearly weren't going to have any with her, and Pepper wouldn't want to raise one alone. Therefore, Peter had a big place in her heart, even if he didn't know, and she cared a lot about his health and happiness. To her it was clear as the day that he was feeling lonely, as he thought he had lost everyone that cared about him, but Tony couldn't see it.

"Let us now listen to the words of Holy Scripture that assures us of God's safe-keeping in life and death." The priest said, as he began to read from the bible, not that anyone was truly listening. Peter was lost in his own thought, while Tony was filled with anger and doubts, and Pepper was trying to find a solution of some sort.

And behind them was Steve and Peggy, both thinking to themselves, while they pretended to listen. Steve was still new to all of this, and while Natasha had explained most of the mission to him, he was still confused. He understood now, that Peter was Tony's biological child, which explained the geniuses interest in the boy, but he couldn't get why the man wouldn't tell his own child so. Peter obviously need his father, yet Tony held it secret…

To be honest, Steve thought there were way too many secrets. Tony didn't know about Mission P.S., and Tony wasn't telling Peter the truth either, while Natasha, Steve, Fury and Peggy knew the whole thing, but wouldn't let anyone know they knew. Not to mention Fury and Peggy clearly knew even more, but wouldn't let Natasha and Steve know what.

The modern world was truly complicated.

And so Natasha was thinking too, as she watched the whole thing from the back of the church. She wasn't really much for funerals, but out of respect for Peter and Tony, who she felt she had failed, she decided to show up. Not that she would let them know she was here, but she was watching from the shadows, along with a man that could irritate Tony at any time.

She couldn't answer what made Fury show up, or why he even dared, considered he allowed Peter to step into that god damn house, but she wasn't going to judge him. Why she still was helping him was a good question, as she most of all wanted to slap the idiot, and never touch this mission again.

But the desire for action and drama was bigger than she liked to admit, and she wanted to get to the bottom of this… which was why she had searched for Patrick day and night since the murder. But without any luck, and she was only taking a quick break, before she went back to searching.

"She knows… doesn't she?" asked Natasha in a low voice, and looked at Fury questioningly. She had been suspecting so for some time, but as she watched her now, she was sure that Pepper Potts knew more than she would let you know.

"She knows Peter is Tony's biological son yes," nodded Fury, without ever looking on Natasha, as his eyes were fixed on Peter. "Just like she knows Peter is in danger, and that he is Spiderman. But she doesn't know who Patrick is, or what kind of danger Peter is in." answered Fury, his voice calm.

"So she is a part of Mission P.S.?" asked Natasha, a bit surprised. "I never thought you would let _her_ in on any of the secrets," she muttered, and was starting to wonder how many were involved.

"Well, Pepper Potts already knew Peter was Tony's son, how I don't know, but she does. And Pepper have been more useful than you would think," smiled Fury, and Natasha started to realize something.

"That internship…" she muttered, and stared at Fury.

"Wouldn't have been possible, if Pepper hadn't placed his application, along with the others, which Tony happened to see. Not to mention Pepper wrote the application, and let's be honest Romanoff, if Pepper hadn't said yes, Tony would never have had an intern," nodded Fury, and even thought it was meant as a joke, it was the pure truth.

"Nothing is really coincidence in this world," muttered Natasha. "But what's does she get out of doing this?" she questioned.

"She want's to protect Tony, and despite what Tony says, it would break his heart if something happened to Peter. Not to mention Pepper knows, that if Tony hears about Patrick, he will try to kill him… and probably end up dead in the process. Mrs. Potts care too much about fiancé for that to happen, which is the only reason she hasn't told him a word yet, and won't," answered Fury, and Natasha could see logic in his answer, though it was a great risk to tell someone so close to Tony the truth…

But it was also a huge advantage, as Pepper would be the last person Tony ever would suspect.

"I suspect she has been giving you information about Tony and Peters whereabouts too?" she questioned, and Natasha had to admit it felt nice to get some information's for once.

"Yes she has, or well, she did at least. I am afraid Mrs. Pott's is no longer willing to assist me," he answered, and Natasha couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, so someone weren't that happy about Peter entering that house?" questioned Natasha, almost mockingly, but she was glad to hear someone was making Fury feel the consequences of his choice.

"I am afraid so, even though Mrs. Pott's has promised not to tell Tony anything about the mission, and knows what will happen if she do so," told Fury, and was obviously feeling a bit hurt when it came to his pride.

"If you try to kill her, know I will strangle you in your sleep," threatened Natasha, as she knew what would happen if Pepper told Tony anything… she knew what kind of threat was hidden behind Fury's words.

"Who said anything about killing?" questioned Fury, his voice as dry as ever, but he got the message. "Anyway, anything new about Patrick?" he asked, and observed how tired Natasha looked… she hadn't slept properly for a long time.

"No… I don't know how he does it, but he had vanished from the face of earth," she sighed, and was getting frustrated. Peter was clearly in danger, and May's death had only been a warning, Peter was next, and she had to kill Patrick first.

"He knows how to disappear," agreed Fury. "And I am afraid I can't help much… you just have to keep searching,"

As far as the public knew, the police were searching for the murder, but couldn't find any clues as to who he was. No one had seen anything, or heard anything, and no one knew anything. In reality the police weren't working on the case at all, S.H.I.E.L.D. were, but even Tony was fooled into believing the police was searching, and Natasha knew Tony was privately searching too.

"One thing that does confuse me is, that no one heard anything… yet there was clear signs of struggle. May didn't go down without a fight… so how can no one have heard anything?" asked Natasha.

Because there was clearly something Fury weren't telling.

But Natasha never got an answer, as something else happened, in the exact same moment. Just as the priest were saying:

"Let us say the Lord's Prayer together, and…"

Peter stood up like his seat were burning, and even the priest stopped in his speech, and look down at the young boy. The whole room was silent, everyone's eyes were at him, as he just stood there, looking up at the coffin.

He felt nothing, which irritated him more than he liked to admit, because Peter wanted to feel something again. He wanted to cry, he wanted to break something, he wanted to be angry… but most of all he just wanted to be happy again.

Because none of this was fair. Why was he supposed to lose everyone he loved, and why was he supposed to be alone? It didn't make sense in his head, and he wanted to be alone, but he wanted to be loved too.

But most of all he just wanted May back.

He would stop with the whole Spiderman thing, he would stop being Tony's intern, he would go to school and be a normal teenager, if just he had May. He didn't care about his parents death anymore, May was the closest thing he had to a mother, and he wanted her back!

"Peter… shall we go outside for a moment," he heard someone offer, and realized it was Tony's voice, but he couldn't see him for tears… he was actually crying.

"I... I need to be alone," he muttered, and then without a second word, he ran out of the church.

He heard someone yell his name, and as soon as he got outside, a flash of light attacked him. Followed by a thousand questions yelled in his direction. Camera's was taking picture after picture, while he pushed himself through a crowd of people. He could feel a hand on his shoulder, while a camera was pressed into his face…

But he didn't care, his mind could barely understand what was going on, he just needed to get away. He needed to breath.

And somehow he got himself pushed through the crowd, while he heard someone yell his name loudly… was it Tony? It sounded like Tony, but he didn't really care, as he needed to be alone.

And he knew this neighborhood better than anyone else. This was Queens, a place he had lived his whole life, and he knew every street, and every crack. No one would be able to catch him here, and so he started to run. Away from the press, away from his feelings, away from life and death, and away from Tony and everything he knew.

He could feel the blood pump through his veins as he ran, and he could hear his own breathing, along with the sound of his feet against the pavement… and he could feel his heart beating.

And for a moment he just felt free. Free from any feelings, from any thoughts, from any judgement or pity. He was really no one, just a body running down the streets, and he even passed his own home without noticing. He didn't even recognize it, he just kept running.

He passed his school too, but he didn't even care for a second, or slowed down. A normal human wouldn't be able to run with this kind of speed for so long, but his body could take much more, and the adrenalin was pumping through his body, like he was on a drug.

For a moment he felt young, and he felt like he was never going to die. It was that immortal feeling that didn't last forever, but in that moment he felt so sure of it… no one would be able to defeat him, not even death.

But moments are only called moments, because they don't last forever, and reality hit him like a wave in the ocean.

Because no matter how fast he ran, his memories would always be in front of him, and sudden he saw that horrible night in his mind. He saw the shock and fear written in her eyes, and her open mouth… like she had died screaming, or wanted to say something.

And his world stopped once more. Just like his pace slowed down, and his head felt heavy again. Every ounce of energy left his body, as he sat down on the nearest bench. His chest was suddenly filled with pain, and a single tear escaped his eyes, as he returned to reality.

Aunt May had been murdered, she was dead, and he was alone.

Almost like he had been defeated, he bowed his head in shame, and for the first time he realized it was raining. In his clouded mind, he hadn't even noticed before now, but the rain was pouring down on him, and his cloth were already soaked.

And he once more wondered why it always rained at funerals.

But it weren't really the most important thing at the moment, and he didn't care if he got soaked, or sick for that matter… he just needed to think clearly. He was so lost in his own clouded thoughts, that he didn't even noticed the man in front of him, until a deep warm voice interrupted his mind.

"I would offer a handkerchief, but I am afraid it wouldn't make a huge different," joked the man lightly, and Peter looked up at his smiling face. It took a moment for his eyes to clear enough, but then he realized who it was.

"Patrick?"

* * *

So as always a nice cliffhanger to sleep on. But it seems like Pepper knows more than she wants to tell, not to mention Peter now is alone with Patrick...

And someone wrote that this story should have a revision, because even Fury wouldn't murder Aunt May, and i must say that i understand your feelings, and do not judge you, but the chapter will not have a revision because of that. Fury never killed Aunt May, Patrick did, and what Fury is blamed for is that he allowed Peter to walk into the house, and see her in a rather bloddy state. I know he seemes like the bad guy right now, but please have patience with me.

And to everyone, please review and comment, it's what keeps me writing, and reminds me i have to write more :D


	18. Chapter 18: A strange conversation

So a quick reminder, a beta hasn't looked this over, which means there will be a few mistakes here and there.

* * *

 **Mission P.S.**

By Stawberryfield

Chapter 17: A strange conversation

 _All rights belong to their rightfull owners._

* * *

Peter stared at Patrick for several seconds. A part of him should probably wonder why they always met each other, and always when Peter was alone, but his mind never really got that far. Because at this moment he just felt relieved to see someone else, who in his mind seemed somewhere normal.

"What are you doing here?" Peter questioned, and realized it must have sounded like an accusation, yet Patrick understood and only smiled.

"Me… oh well, I just visited a friend, and decided to take a nice walk before I returned to my apartment… what I hadn't foreseen was this horrible weather," he smiled, and sat down on the bench beside Peter, and made sure his umbrella covered both of them, which made them sit rather closely.

"Thanks," muttered Peter, and listened to the rain that splashed against the umbrella. His brain was so confused, that he didn't even consider it had been raining since 4 am thing morning.

"Your welcome… I suppose it's the least I could do, considered what you have been though," smiled Patrick, and gave him a look full of pity Peter used to hate, but right now it felt… it felt okay, nice even.

"How do you know?" Peter asked dumbly.

"Newspapers my boy, they don't write about anything else," smiled the man, and patted his leg. Peter couldn't explain why, but there was something about this man he liked… maybe it was the fact that he seemed a bit old, with his first few gray hairs, or maybe it was his dark warm voice.

"Oh…" muttered Peter, a bit ashamed that he hadn't realized so already. "Sorry… I am not really reading the newspaper these days,"

"Nor should you," Patrick smiled. "It's full of crap anyway. Now enough about that… are you okay? Is there someone you would like for me to call?" he asked kindly, and he seemed genuinely concerned.

"No… no, I just ran away from my aunts funeral," admitted Peter, but Patrick didn't seem surprised. "And well… I just can't take the thought of going home right now… it just feels so…" muttered Peter, but stopped himself.

"Go on," encouraged Patrick. "It's important to talk about these things, and I will gladly listen," he smiled, and Peter felt so comfortable about this, even though he barely knew the man.

"It just feels so strange, like you know, not being able to go to my aunts place, not to mention Tony is watching me constantly… and I don't understand him," whispered Peter, and a tear fell down his cheek.

"What is it that you don't understand?" asked Patrick kindly, and sounded like he understood… something Peter hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Why he is helping me… why he allows me to stay at his place, I mean I am totally broken, and he is not known for helping with these sort of things," he explained, and sounded helpless, as he couldn't see why anyone would be able to understand.

"Perhaps he just cares about you?" suggested Patrick carefully, but Peter looked doubtfully at him.

"Why would he care… we haven't even known each other for that long?" he questioned, and looked like a broken puppy. "I'm just his intern…"

"Love and care shows it self the strangest places," smiled Patrick, and looked almost dreamingly. "You can hate your own family deeply, but care about your best friend like he was your brother. A person you have known for five days, can mean more to you than a person you have known your whole life. Love doesn't care about how long you have known each other, or if you are related or not," he told, and sounded rather wise in Peters ears.

"But why me… I am just an ordinary boy compared to Tony…," he muttered, and knew he sounded like a cliché, but the question had been bothering him for a while.

"That question, isn't meant for me," told Patrick seriously. "I am afraid you will have to ask Tony, as he is the only one who knows why. But you are a bright, intelligent and brave young man, I see no reason not to like you," he smiled, and Peter felt like something was stuck in his throat.

"How can you call me brave and bright, when I couldn't save my own parents, aunt or uncle?" he questioned, and felt so angry with himself as he asked. All of this was probably his own fault, maybe he even asked for it… maybe it was just his destiny.

"Bravery has nothing to do with whenever you can save someone or not, but if you dare do something when you can," told Patrick with a calm voice. "Maybe you would have saved May, if you had known she was being murdered, but you didn't… the same goes for your parents and uncle. But you were brave when you saved me, and you are brave right now as you dare speak about your feelings with me. You couldn't do anything to stop your Aunts murder, and none of it is your fault," he told, and even though he never convinced Peter, it was nice to know.

"But I should have been there…" muttered Peter, and still felt so angry with himself. "If I hadn't stayed for that stupid movie night, I would have been home, and I would have been able to protect her," he argued, and it felt nice to get it off his chest, but he got more and more angry with himself too.

"Then there would have been two corpses instead of one," sighed Patrick.

"No… I would have been able to protect her!" argued Peter.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have survived Peter," sighed Patrick, and Peter had no idea just how close to the truth he was. "And the murder would have gotten away. Listen Peter, I lost someone I cared about too, when I was a bit older than you, but still very young. I blamed myself too, as I thought it was my fault. But at last I finally realized that I wasn't the one to blame, my family member had made his own grave. I know May didn't make her own grave, but the murder did, and you cannot blame yourself,"

Peter really wanted to argue, but knew the truth just as well as Patrick. He wouldn't have survived if he had been there, and even though a part of him realized so, it wasn't enough to break entirely through his stubborn head. He would still blame himself tomorrow, but at that moment he chose to believe Patrick's words, at least for a while. After that the words would fade, while the memories of May's dead face would remain.

"I suppose that's true… I am sorry to hear about you family member too, was it someone close?" Peter asked kindly, and was trying to be polite.

"No… he could have been, but he chose another life," smiled Patrick. "But that does not matter, I was still heartbroken when he died, and blamed myself…" he added, and was Peter was starting to feel comfortable about this conversation. Patrick had clearly been though a similar experience, and for Peter it felt nice to talk to someone who understood what he was going through.

"How did you move on?" he asked, a question he desperately had been asking himself for days. "I mean, I feel so stuck in my own life, like I can't take a step in any direction… and I can't stop thinking about what happened," he confessed, and felt guilty because he couldn't talk to Tony and Pepper about this, but was completely fine about it when he spoke to Patrick, a man he had met twice.

"Well I suppose it's true when people say time heal all wounds," Patrick answered. "But it isn't just a question about time. Your memories are still fresh, as it happened recently, and time will make them easier to accept. But that won't help you right now. To be honest, when this happened to me, I felt like you do for a while. It wasn't until I found something else to occupy my thoughts with, in this case my work, that I truly healed from what happened. It gave me something else to think on," he told, and Peter nodded as he understood what he was saying, yet he didn't feel like it was a helpful advice.

"I wouldn't even know what I should do to occupy my thoughts," he sighed, and felt helpless. "Tony have pulled me out of school for a while, as he think I need peace, but the truth is I have nothing to do now, which means I think about what happened…" he admitted, and tears burned in his eyes, but Patrick couldn't see it, as Peter was already soaking wet.

"Well it can be dangerous to start in school too soon, after something traumatic…" muttered Patrick, thinking to himself out loud. "And you wouldn't be able to convince Tony it would be best if you went back to school?" he suggested, but Peter shook his head immediately.

"Tony thinking he knows what's best for me… he wouldn't agree," he sighed sadly, but to be honest, Peter wasn't sure going back to school would help anything.

"Then you could perhaps start studying something yourself? Any kind of hobby, or interest?" suggested Patrick. "Personally, I was a military man of sorts when my family member died, so I put all my energy into training and studying," he told, and Peter listened with fascination, yet it was hard to find a similar field in his own life. His greatest hobby and life interest was being Spiderman, but after May's death it seemed hard to start up again, as he was afraid to see someone die once more. A part of him feared it was all Spiderman's fault, and he had created this chaos, and so he didn't dare to put the mask back on.

"I… I don't know, it just seems so hard to start up on something new, you know?" asked Peter, and felt hopeless… he had absolutely no idea what else he should study, unless it should be science, but perhaps it would be nice with something else and refreshing?

"Well I understand your point, it's always hard to start on something new, and scary too. But it's important to move on, and I am sure your Aunt wouldn't want you to be this said either," told Patrick with a sad smile, and patted his leg. "I personally went a very tough way, in order to move on, and my work was hard both physically and mentally. But it doesn't have to be like that. A distant cousin of mine actually lost his mother to cancer two years ago, and he was grieving rather badly too. I suppose like you, he was feeling lonely, as she was his last family, and he was unmarried. So, he started to search for other relative, you know, tried to make a family tree of sorts, and that was how we met each other," smiled Patrick, watching as Peter ate his lie raw.

Because Peter had no reason to suspect Patrick should be lying, because in Peters mind, Patrick knew nothing about his own family. So what Patrick said seemed like an innocent remark, just an example, not to mention Peter thought of Patrick as a trustful person.

So he was lured straight into the well set trap, and already when Patrick said _lonely_ , he had caught Peter's attention. Because of all things, Peter felt lonely. He had just lost his last family member, and it was natural for him to feel like the only human being on the planet. Of course there were Tony and Pepper, but they were friends. They didn't share any kind of deep bond, or any blood… and that was what he was missing.

Peter had really been ignoring the whole case for some time, but suddenly it was the most interesting things in the whole wide world. Because he did have a relative left, or at least his birth certification and a medal said so, and maybe it was time he did something about it.

"My father…" muttered Peter, mostly to himself, and didn't notice the smile that spread across Patrick face.

In another part of Queens, Tony and Pepper were searching for Peter, and Tony had never been this desperate before. Steve had offered to drive Peggy back to her apartment, as she was too old to be searching for a teen, while Bruce and Clint had taken another car, and was going to see if they could find Peter around his old house. Happy had taken a third car, and was going to drive south, while Tony and Pepper was driving north.

"Why did you only put a tracker in his phone?" asked Pepper, half irritated because Tony could track Peter through his phone, and half irritated Peter decided to place his phone in his coat, which he left behind as he ran out of the church. Which made the phone useless to find him.

"Well if you hadn't brought his suit yesterday, I could have sewn one into it…" hissed Tony, while he was busy driving the car, and looking for Peter. The press had gone mad when first Peter came running out of the church, followed by Tony. But unfortunately, the press had blocked his way, and Peter was long gone before he got near his car. He could only imagine the headlines tomorrow, especially after he punched a journalist in the face.

"Oh so now it's my fault, that you didn't have time to sew a GPS tracker into his cloth… maybe we should just chip him like a dog!" snapped Pepper, and thought Tony would get her point now.

"Oh no, don't worry, when we get back I will put a tracker into all of his shoes, it would be hard to explain it to him, if we placed a chip in his neck," answered Tony, and sounded serious, he didn't even look at Pepper, as his eyes were glued to the streets. "Jarvis, have you found him on any of the cameras yet?" asked Tony, and didn't see the angry scowl on Peppers face.

"Not yet sir, I am afraid a lot of your personal cameras has been removed from this area, but I am hacking my way into the state's official cameras," told Jarvis with his cold firm voice, and he was probably the only person in the room that took this situation in a calm manner.

"Good…" muttered Tony under his breath. "When I get my hands on him, I swear he is going to be grounded for a long time," he breathed, and it was only meant for himself to hear, but Pepper heard it loud and clear.

"Because that's what he needs right now," she muttered, and it was clearly meant sarcastically, but due to the pressure Tony felt on his shoulders, he answered it as if Pepper was in doubt about what to do.

"Well if that's what it takes to keep his skin safe, then yes I am going to ground him on the spot, and make sure he does not leave my side," he answered, and kept getting more and more frustrated, as Peter was nowhere to be seen. At this point Tony's heart was beating loudly and fast in his chest, and he feared anything could have happened to Peter. He couldn't explain why… but the boy could have suicidal thoughts, not to mention there was a murder out there somewhere. No matter what he was probably going to be sick after this, as the rain was pouring down, and he had to be soaking wet by now.

"And you haven't considered once why Peter decided to run away?" questioned Pepper irritated, and began to wonder how her husband could claim to be a genius.

"No not yet, but it could be the priest, I said that funeral was a bad idea," muttered Tony, and Pepper wanted to slap him in irritation.

"Tony for Christ sake!" she hissed, and got his attention for once. "You try to track him, you are constantly watching him, and now you want to take his last bit of freedom away by grounding him!" she exclaimed, and was amazed at how stupid her husband could be. The boy needed some sort of privacy!

"Pepper a murder is somewhere out there, I don't care if Peter needs privacy, it's not safe for him these days!" hissed Tony, and a lot of tension was starting to build up in the car.

"Oh… so this is about keeping him safe," mocked Pepper, and gave Tony a look that told him she knew better than that. "Well you clearly did a great job, considered he just ran out of a church, and we can't find him!" she commented dryly.

"Which is why we are going to place a tracker in all his shoes," argued Tony, like it was a logical move, but Pepper was about to burst in anger.

"Tony why can't you see this is what makes him run away from us?" sighed Pepper, and was trying to stay calm, but it was getting harder and harder for every second. "He fell's trapped in that tower, and on top of that he feels lonely, because you keep a certain distance to him all the time…"

"I don't keep any distance to him!" argued Tony, yet a small part of him knew there was some sort of truth in it.

"Yes, you do!" groaned Pepper. "Don't you think there is a reason he won't talk to us about what happened? Tony, he feels confused about your relationship, because you keep him close and at distance at the same time! He don't know if our home is a permanent place for him, as you refuse to tell him we are adopting him!" she hissed, and Pepper felt how months of anger finally was allowed to get out.

"I don't want to give him some sort of hope, before we have the papers…" tried Tony, but an angry glare from Pepper made him shut up.

"You know just as well as I, that if you told Peter the truth, we wouldn't need those papers," hissed Pepper, but her voice had gotten a low dangerous tone, that made Tony's face pale.

A part of him wasn't sure if he heard correct. Maybe Pepper had meant something else, or at least his brain tried to convince him so, but her eyes told him another story. Tony wasn't even looking for Peter anymore, as his eyes were fixed on Pepper, while his car slowly stopped.

"Pepper… I don't think…" he tried, but Pepper interrupted him, before he could finish.

"You know just as well as I what I am trying to say," she told sternly. "You are not watching Peter that intensely, because you fear a murder will kill him if you don't. You are doing it, because you feel _guilty_ …"

"Pepper, I…" tried Tony, but stopped when he saw Peppers warning eyes.

"No Tony, you are going to listen to me for once," she ordered, and Tony almost wanted to look down ashamed. "You feel guilty, because you haven't been there his whole life. Because you weren't there when his parents died, and you weren't there when his uncle died. So now you are trying to make up for it, by being overprotective… but Tony, that's not what he needs…" told Pepper, and suddenly her voice turned soft.

"Pepper please…" begged Tony, as a tear escaped his burning eyes. A part of him had always known these things, but to hear them be said out loud… there was a huge difference.

"No! You need to hear this, or I am afraid you will never understand," she insisted. "Peter feels so lonely right now, because he lost the last person who cared about him…"

"I care about him…" protested Tony, but was cut off.

"But he doesn't know. Because in his head you are just his boss, and he is your intern. He don't understand why you want to help him, or why you are trying to get so close… but he needs you Tony. You can't replace his aunt, but you can give him something he needs just as much…"

"Pepper it's not that simple," tried Tony to argue, and his eyes were beginning for some sort of understanding, but Pepper wasn't going to give in.

"Peter doesn't need a boss, a friend or a mentor… he needs his father, he needs you."

* * *

So i really have to thank for all those lovely reviews i have recived overe these last few days, which made really gave some inspiration to write some more! So thank you, please continue to do so, and i will try and continue to write!

And it seemes like Patrick is trying to start some sort of process... but what will he get out of this? And It seemes like Pepper is done with all the lies, or at least some of them.

Thanks again to all of those who are reading, and please **give a small review on the way, it means the world to me!**


End file.
